Deaths of Flowers
by sulpicia29
Summary: To live is a very big adventure. And to love in that life is the best thing of all. Liley.
1. Hand in Hand

_A/N: Here we are then readers - a brand new story from yours truly :) I've been out of the loop because I've been working on it. I am aware that I have been laaaame with other stories but, really, this one now takes precedence. I hope you enjoy it. The poem that the story is based on, by the way, is called 'Deaths of Flowers' and it's by Edith Joy Scovell. It was one of those moments where I read the poem and had to write around it. Liley of course._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 1**** – Hand in Hand**

_I would if I could choose  
Age and die outwards as a tulip does;  
Not as this iris drawing in, in-coiling  
Its complex strange taut inflorescence, willing  
Itself a bud again – though all achieved is  
No more than a clenched sadness,  
The tears of gum not flowing..._

The room smelled of old people, mixed with daisies and the scent of summer that floated in on a light breeze from the window. Beyond the pane of glass was a moving picture of children on slides in the playground opposite and mothers with pushchairs. Lovers held hands on the park benches and a dog was chasing a ball. The noises were distant, almost as if they were not real, and that reality existed only in the cool room where two women were together.

Lilly sat and cradled the other's soft hand, as she watched over her beloved grandmother in the bed. The old lady had long passed the age of eighty and the last years of her life had been crueller rather than kind. Lilly tilted her head to one side as she contemplated the way death had chosen to take her Granny by stretching out the end of her life with a stroke.

Seven years ago her body had suffered when her left side fell limp and she had slumped down, against her bedroom radiator to the floor. The crackling laugh had died on the old woman's lips as her mind settled into a fog and the fires of some alien disease spread through her brain. That was where Lilly's mother had found her; precisely twenty-six minutes later, and twenty-six minutes too late. The damage was done and Lilly's Granny would never be the same again.

Until the evening when her grandmother's brain had fractured and deceived the unsuspecting woman, Lilly knew of no woman that she loved more, apart from her own mother.

Heather Truscott said her mother had died that night.

Lilly sighed and turned her gaze away from the window and back to her weary grandmother's face. The old lady's eyes were closed as she had given in to sleep once more. It was a lazy summer's afternoon, and Granny was napping just like she had done during the previous years when the heat soothed her and chased the need to think away. Yet this time it was different, and Lilly could sense that the end was coming.

Granny's head moved to the side and the light flowed over her crinkled skin as her mouth pursed and she came to herself once more. Lilly stayed still and allowed her Granny to adjust to the effort it would take to pull herself conscious again, but that was fine. Lilly had all afternoon to wait. She was soft and quiet, ever patient whilst filled with a secret eagerness to see if her Granny would speak, just to hear her crackling voice which had become so silent as of late.

Eyes flickered underneath lids the texture of rose petals, and ever so delicate. The papery skin on Granny's face crumpled into to life as her eyebrows rose and fell, lips parted and eyelashes fluttered when the old lady ascended from her dreams into life once more.

Sky-like eyes awoke and brought light streaming back into the old woman's cloudy eyes and she turned to face her granddaughter, who was smiling serenely, but watching her with the same blue irises.

Rosemary understood why Lilly was here. Rosemary had been confused and forgetful since the day she had lost herself in April those seven years ago, but sometimes she had clearer moments.

"Hello my little love." Rosemary's voice was breathy and strained, yet it still reached out to her granddaughter whom she had loved for nineteen years.

Lilly's entire body perked up as she heard the familiar greeting, "Granny, you're awake." Lilly replied gently, whilst her heart ground painfully in her chest at the feelings of nostalgia.

"What day is it Lilly?" Rosemary asked, her eyes closing once more as if the effort of keeping them open was too much.

"It's Saturday."

"That's why you're not at school." Rosemary stated slowly, her eyes still closed and her tone sleepy.

Lilly laughed gently, "No Granny, I'm not at school because it's summer vacation. And I'm at college now." Lilly reminded the dozing woman.

Rosemary frowned and her eyes opened so that she could stare blankly up at her ceiling, "College?"

"Yes," Lilly prompted, as she always did, "I'm studying history and living with my best friend Miley from school."

"I remember Miley." Rosemary murmured fondly.

Lilly smiled, "It's difficult to forget her."

Rosemary drew in a deep breath, "How is Heather?"

"Mum? Oh, she's fine."

"You must remind her to feed Tigger whilst I'm away."

Lilly cringed; Tigger the cat had ceased to exist before she had even been born, but often her grandmother's mind would stray from reality and take a look into the past.

"Of course I'll tell her."

Granny took in another breath and her chest shuddered weakly, and Lilly's eyes found interest in her converse clad feet, feeling frail in herself as she watched her Granny slip away.

"How did you get here Lilly? Did Heather bring you?"

Lilly shook her head, "No, I drove myself here."

"Oh." Granny's voice was getting fainter as she fought off sleep, "You can drive?"

"Yes, I passed my test three years ago." Lilly replied simply, promising herself not to be hurt by her grandmother's forgetfulness.

Granny turned her head and forced her eyes open again, though it was clear to her granddaughter that they were getting heavier. Lilly looked into the clouded skies of her Granny's eyes and smiled as she saw the warmth which had always resided in them; it was duller now, but still shining. Granny squeezed Lilly's hand with the remaining strength that she possessed and Lilly pressed back gently with her own fingers.

_Same fingers, same palms, same hands…_

"I hope you drive carefully." Rosemary's voice croaked through their silence.

"I always do." Lilly answered, and there was a wobble in her voice.

Rosemary's eyes closed and Lilly watched as her grandmother's body relaxed for sleep. Small legs laid out straight underneath the light, woollen blankets that the nurses had wrapped around Rosemary to ensure that she was comfortable. Pillows cushioned her head where the white curls of her hair closed loosely around her cheeks and over her forehead.

Lilly squeezed her grandmother's soft hand and got slowly to her feet, "Goodbye Granny." She whispered, whilst carefully uncurling her fingers and resting Rosemary's hand back onto the bed.

She pressed her palm onto the back of her grandmother's wrist when finally Rosemary opened her eyes, and smiled, "Goodbye Lilly."


	2. Sweet Child

_A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews so far :) They are really appreciated. Sorry for the wait as well, I was abroad over the weekend on holiday and couldn't find time to update before I went. Anyway, here's the second chapter._

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 2**** – Sweet Child**

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
And if they thought of rain,  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain..._

The phone call came only one evening later, when Lilly was stretched out in a chair, basking in the remaining heat of the falling sun, with wet hair and cheeks tinged with pink.

"Lilly," a voice shouted from downstairs, breaking through the girl's daydreams.

"What do you want now, woman?" Lilly called back playfully to her best friend, whose balcony she was relaxing on and whose t-shirt she had borrowed to wear over her bikini.

"The phone's for you." Miley replied.

"Me?" Lilly frowned, "Who is it?"

"It's your mum." Miley's voice was getting closer as she travelled up the stairs.

"But I've got my phone with me, why did she ring yours?"

"Just take the call." Miley was in the doorway to her balcony, with an outstretched arm that held her house phone.

Lilly looked up into the brunette's face as a sudden dread began to settle in her stomach: Miley's face was serious and her eyes were sorrowful, "You need to talk to her."

Lilly swallowed before taking the phone, "Hey mum."

"Lilly," Heather Truscott's voice was quiet and Lilly knew what she was going to say before her mother even had to say it.

"Mum…" Lilly's voice cracked as she whimpered down the phone.

"Lilly, I'm really sorry…" Heather Truscott began, yet her own voice was in danger of cutting out.

"Why are you sorry? She was your mother." Lilly choked and the first hot tears spilled from her eyes to fall chaotically down her cheeks.

"She's your Granny, and I know how much you loved her." Heather prompted whilst she tried kept her voice steady.

"When?"

"She passed about an hour ago. I went to the nursing home but just missed her as she slipped away. I stayed and helped the nurses bathe her afterwards – they cared about her a lot too." Heather spoke slowly and Lilly breathed deeply, inhaling her mother's words and clutched deeply at the memories she had of her grandmother in her heart.

"I-I'll come home." Lilly stuttered suddenly as the need to be with another loving person took her over entirely, yet her mother interjected.

"No Lilly, stay where you are until the morning. I'm still at the home with your father and we're talking everything through with the staff. I need to call your great uncle and tell the rest of the family. There's so much to do…" Heather's voice trailed off before she sighed and took another deep breath, "I've already told Miley and she said she'd look out for you."

Lilly looked up at her friend, whose caring eyes had not ceased to watch over her, and whose fingers were entwined with Lilly's free hand, though the blonde was not sure when that had happened.

"Mum, are you okay?" Lilly asked tentatively, sniffing and blinking out further tears.

"I will be." Heather answered, "You know Lilly this has been a long time coming."

"I know." Lilly replied softly, "But it still hurts."

"At times like these you don't think the pain will ever stop. But it lessens and gradually fades. Then you're left with memories – and you can only remember the good things, or at least the bad things seem less bad."

"I never had bad times with Granny." Lilly stated stubbornly, and suddenly realised how young she sounded.

Heather Truscott laughed gently, "I know. Look Lilly, Miley and Robbie Ray will take good care of you tonight and I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"Love you too mum." Lilly answered and put the phone to rest at her feet.

Miley knelt beside her and in an instant she was there, with large compassionate eyes trained on Lilly and awaiting to hear everything – to be comfort her friend in any way she could. The thought of that alone brought a smile to Lilly's lips, through the tears which still streaked down her cheeks.

"How are you doing?" Miley asked tenderly, whilst her free hand that wasn't soothing Lilly's ran up to rest on her best friend's shoulder.

Lilly took a deep breath, "I just can't believe my Granny's gone."

It started then, the real shock waves. Lilly breathed in again, yet found her breath was short and came in small stuttering amounts. Her eyes blurred up, and she didn't think to blink the tears away but let it be so that the rain in her eyes rose ever higher until it pored over, and onto the t-shirt she wore in great droplets. Lilly's body convulsed and shudders overcame her as her voice rose in a whining sob. Eyes squeezed together and teeth gritted to overcome the sound, Lilly pushed out her tears and they fell with her grief all around her. She was cold, although the evening air was balmy, and she was lost although she was so at home. It seemed in that moment that life was against her and that it was weak – ready to be stripped away.

_Grief: __keen mental suffering or distress over affliction or loss; sharp sorrow; painful regret. _

There was something else there, though, and it was pushing through her storm clouds. Something soft was pressing against her cheeks, and dabbing at the damp sheen which had gathered there.

Lilly broke open her eyes and let in the light. Miley's eyes were trained on her best friend's face as she took care of Lilly. She was wiping the tears away with tissues that she plucked from her jeans' pockets, whilst mumbling soothing words that Lilly tuned herself in to hear, "I know, I know…I know, love, I know…Just let it out, let it go…"

Lilly sobbed inwardly and she looked at Miley intently, desperate to catch her eyes. Miley felt Lilly's need at once and turned her oceanic irises towards Lilly's, allowing herself to be drunk in by the blonde who was silently calling out to her.

_Please Miles, just, just hold me…I need someone's arms, I need love…_

Then Miley was there, as she always had been, with arms drawing Lilly in toward her body, to clasp the other girl to her tightly with the unspoken promise not to let go. One hand rose to stroke the back of Lilly's head, to curl fingers together and bunch into the golden locks that fell down and around behind Lilly's neck. Miley's breathy voice in her ear, "Lilly, I'm so sorry." It was all Lilly needed to feel life for herself again.

Lilly held on tighter to the warm being that was her best friend, eager to feel the life force flowing through her, to know that this was real and that it all mattered. Suddenly everything was changing during these moments of fresh grief and Lilly's mortality was thrust out for her to see, to witness and to partially fear. Life was meant for living and she intended to do just that.

Turning her head now so that the girls were locked into each other more comfortably, Lilly pressed her cheek up against Miley's and smiled at the sensation of it. Her skin was dry, compared to Lilly's tear-streaked features, but so soft. There was also a fragrance enticing Lilly's damp nose, which streamed out from Miley's hair as the wind coming in from the shore teased it. Lilly breathed in deeply and savoured the smell that she held within her and made a memory, for when she next encountered this scent she could relish in the sweet nostalgia.

Lilly sighed and the air juddered as it left her body, since she was still out of control and gently wracked with her previous hysteria. She drew back until Miley was looking into her eyes again and managed a small smile. Then Lilly leant in until her forehead was touching Miley's. They only stayed like this for a moment, but in that instant Lilly created a simple thought; _two people, two minds, two lives but living in one life on this earth._

She pulled away again and saw Miley watching her closely, yet kindly and without the need to say anything.

"Thank you." Lilly said, with a hoarse voice and a sniff at the end of her short sentence.

Miley smiled and her eyes were still filled with sorrow and bursting with a sympathetic glow which Lilly knew would only cease when she had finished mourning herself.

Miley's hands slid down Lilly's arms until they came to rest unpredictably on the blonde's bare thighs. Lilly's whole body tensed at the action and her breath stopped short on its journey to her lungs. Miley's palms were burning the cool skin of Lilly's legs and the reaction of hot on cold sent Lilly's skin shivering as goose-pimples blossomed to the surface, spreading across her body.

"I'm going to make you some tea." Miley's voice came from nearby, though it sounded as an echo in Lilly's mind, since the blonde was wrapped up in the feelings of the moment. Then Miley was standing and her hands left Lilly's skin, to allow the coastal breeze space to cruise over the bared limbs and Lilly shivered once more. "I'm going to make some tea, and you're going to put on some pyjamas." Miley decided and led the way into her bedroom where she fulfilled the second part of her promise first, by handing Lilly some soft pants and a snugly t-shirt. Lilly stole her favourite of Miley's hooded sweatshirts with pleading eyes and Miley chuckled, "It's yours for the taking. It always has been." The brunette winked and held out her hand for Lilly, "Come on."


	3. Dawn

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far :) And now here is chapter 3!**

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 3 – Dawn**

_But soon the sun with milder rays descends__  
To the cool ocean, where his journey ends;__  
On me Love's fiercer flames for every prey,  
By night he scorches, as he burns by day..._

Fire was burning through the forest and raging its unstoppable journey nearer to the girl who had fallen to the dry earth. The girl whose screams could not be heard for her voice had broken and was lost. Her limbs had been stripped of all their strength and she could only lie, watching as the flamed promise of pain and death drew close…

Lilly sat up and gasped in air. Her chest was heaving with the pounding of her heart and the effort her lungs were taking to return her breathing to normal. She raised a shaky hand to her forehead and pushed back the hair which had stuck there, before throwing aside the covers of her bed and getting to her feet.

_It was only a dream…_

Her room was stuffy with the temperature of a summer's night, and she stumbled to her window to force it open and revel in the feel of the night's air on her face. She welcomed the slight breeze on her heated cheeks for a few moments and then turned to leave her bedroom so that she could fetch a glass of water from the bathroom next door.

Soon Lilly was sat back on her bed, with her knees drawn up to her chest and cradling her drink in her steady hands. It almost the day of her grandmother's funeral and she found herself haunted by a feeling that she still had something to do.

Heather Truscott had dutifully ordered flowers, chosen music and speakers for the ceremony. She had sent out information to their family and close friends so that everyone knew where they were going on the day. Heather had ordered food and drink for the reception afterwards and made arrangements with lawyers for the wishes in Rosemary's Will and Testament to be carried out. The nursing home had been emptied of Granny's belongings, which had been moved to the Truscott family garage for now. Her Granny didn't have much in the last stages of her life, but what she did own was to be dispersed between the families fairly.

Lilly shook her head as the unease within her grew. Glancing over to the glowing clock-face on the table next to her bed, she could see that it was already near four in the morning and she sighed. The need for sleep had fled her completely and she now sat with bright eyes that waited for sunrise and the turn of the morning. Lilly reached across and switched on her lamp before rummaging in a drawer for a notebook which she always kept by her bedside.

Lilly closed her eyes and allowed her mind to take over. In her visions she saw a greying woman with twinkling blue eyes stroking back the loose blonde locks from her own face.

"_Goodnight my little love…"_ The words and the voice ran across her mind like a summer breeze over long grass, and her heart sighed from the bitter-sweet recollections of days long gone.

The young woman searched deeper and urged herself for more. The memories were soon coming out to her in fast moving images that played through the shadows in her mind. She was at a beach, and she was only small, but her Granny was tugging on her hand in the shallow water, "Come on Lilly let's jump over them. Yes!" She was hopping over the small waves as they came to lap around their ankles and, from only the age of three, her love for the ocean was set in her soul forever.

Lilly was sat at a kitchen table in front of a plate where her food had been burnt around the edges, and Rosemary was standing with hands on her hips whilst her granddaughter swung her legs, since the bench was too high for her feet to touch the floor. "Don't worry darling, you'll just have to eat more for dessert." Lilly's face had bubbled into a smile and childish laughter filled the kitchen when her Granny had set out a bowl of ice-cream for her. She dived in, like a piglet into a trough, and soon found herself swimming in her Grandmother's own crackly laughter as she wiped the child's mouth clean of the mess she had made in her haste.

Another time Lilly had been crying and Granny had been beside her, holding tightly, "I know Lilly, I know middle-school sounds frightening, but you'll be fine. I promise." That day Lilly had met Miley and dragged the poor unsuspecting girl home to her own family, where Granny had been waiting to meet them both. When Miley used the bathroom, Rosemary rested a hand on her favourite grandchild's shoulder, "See Lilly, I told you that you would make new friends. Miley's a lovely girl and I think you will be friends for a long time…"

Lilly opened her eyes and the notebook in front of her. She took a pen into her hand and found a blank page, where she set herself to write.

As Lilly wrote out the words her memory passed to her for the sheet of paper to take, the darkness of night grew lighter as the skies anticipated dawn. She blinked and put her book down momentarily as her mind whirred with the possibility.

"Might as well go out and make the most of it." Lilly murmured, since it was not often when the teenager rose so early. She carefully climbed out of bed and put a sweater on over her t-shirt and slipped on her jeans and converse. Treading cautiously downstairs Lilly let herself out of the front door and onto the empty street. She set off at a quick pace, through the roads that she knew best until she reached the beach, which she trotted down until she was outside her second-favourite home. Now she was truly feeling safe and she sat in the sand nearby, to watch out over the ocean in the grey light of pre-dawn, waiting for the moment to happen.

When the sun came into the sky, it started hesitantly as first light crept over the horizon, yet seem to grow in its boldness as it gained height. It was blood red that morning and set the sky reeling in a tapestry of colour; pastel reds, faded oranges and the blue tinted with rose pink that set the clouds ablaze and burning. The ocean beneath it delighted in the shifting light and put on its own show of metamorphosing colours – turquoise and aquamarine, navy and the shimmering sparkles of the surface set it off flawlessly.

Lilly watched the display playing out in front of her, smiling in the kaleidoscope of colours which welcomed her back to life. She felt almost as if she were embracing or being held onto by nature itself and a smile spread across her face. During these days of mourning she allowed every little piece of natural beauty or movement of life ingrain itself into her mind, so that she could remember and feel things that her beloved Grandmother no longer could. Lilly knew that this stage would eventually fade, but did not deny herself these whimsical feelings whilst she had them.

Eventually she turned her eyes away from the blossoming of the day and looked over at the Stewart household that sat overlooking the water. Miley was in there, Lilly reminded herself, sleeping away whilst nature was turning out such wonders that few people would ever see. Lilly's body tensed as she prepared to stand, until she told it to relax again. Climbing into Miley's room at such an early hour was not only inconsiderate, it was purely selfish and stupid, and Lilly hardly even knew where the impulse had risen from.

Lilly shook her head again and picked up the notebook which she had dropped down onto the sand beside her, to read over the poem that she had created. She was satisfied with her work for her Grandmother, but something inside was stirring her for more and it seemed that what she had done that morning was not yet enough.

She looked again at Miley's house and felt the longing that was in her before to go and bother her best friend crash inside her again. Lilly made herself stay and wondered at the feeling. The sun was rising ever higher and changing light with the gathering of the clouds, and Lilly knew the day wasn't going to be half as lovely as the early sun had misled her to believe. Spray from the coast was being born in on the sea winds as the waves played up around the shore, and again Lilly set her gaze upon Miley's house.

_When the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I look at you.  
_

Lilly turned over the page of her notebook and put her pen to the paper once more, jotting down the thought she had just had. As she wrote, more feelings came to drive forward other ideas and Lilly was soon putting down single lines of emotional reflections of her friendship with Miley at random. Eventually she came to a stop and sat back to read everything she had noted:

_There is no guarantee, that this life is easy._

_And when my world is falling apart, when there's no light to break up the dark, that's when I look at you._

_When I look at you I see forgiveness and I see the truth. _

_You love me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon - right there where they belong, and I know I'm not alone._

_You're all I need, every breath that I breathe._

_Don't you know, Miley, you're beautiful?_

It was the last line that triggered Lilly's heart into excess and staggered her breathing. Miley was beautiful, which was something that everyone knew, that Lilly often said and felt within her, yet this beauty was becoming more pronounced with every day. Lilly pushed back the hair from her face and looked out over the ocean. The kaleidoscope of colour which had previously covered her was now dimming, but the feelings inside of her were only growing with every breath that she breathed.

Lilly stood up, taking her notebook with her, and let her feet carry her towards the house on the beach. She waited outside and looked up at Miley's balcony with a crazy desire to climb up and in. Normality held her away and she kicked her feet in the sand below her, but the wind pushed against her back so suddenly that she stepped forward for a moment.

_It's a sign._

The thought burned in Lilly and she gave in to her yearning to find Miley. She launched herself forward onto the diamond-shaped wooden brackets which enabled Robbie Ray's climber plants to hug the building. Lilly apologized with every step she took higher up the building and tried with all her might not to squash the pretty flower buds whose territory she was imposing. Finally she was scrabbling over the railings onto Miley's balcony and peering in through the girl's French windows. Lilly chewed down on her lip, knowing that there was still time to give up and turn back, but behind the curtains that blocked the view through Miley's glass doors, something wonderful was waiting for her.

Lilly tried the door handle, and it gave in to her. She pushed it open quietly and stepped through the drapes into the dimness of Miley Stewart's bedroom. Lilly cast her eyes over to the bed where she could discern Miley's curled up shape settled in dreams below her covers.

The blonde inhaled deeply as she took another step into the room and daringly whispered, "Miley?"

The other girl sat up immediately in the bed and hoarsely mumbled back, "Who's there?"

Lilly smiled as Miley's eyes squinted through the gloom to find the intruder. She was forcing herself into wakefulness from a very deep sleep and clearly willing her eyes to adjust so that she could recognise her invader. Brown curls tumbled loosely around Miley's narrow shoulders and her pyjama top had ridden up about her middle.

_Beautiful_, Lilly sighed inwardly to herself and she took another step nearer to reveal herself, "It's me, Lilly."

Miley groaned, "Gosh darn it girl, you almost gave me a heart attack. Come here!" Miley whisper-shouted out to her best friend and Lilly moved closer until she was next to Miley in her bed, "Now, feel this." Miley said and before Lilly could stop her, she had grabbed her hand and was pressing it into her chest, "My heart is going like crazy."

Lilly paused and put all of her focus into the palm of her hand, willing herself to shut all other awareness out. After a second she felt it, Miley's heart was thudding strongly beneath her skin and the thin material of her t-shirt. Lilly was also very much conscious to the heat that was rising from Miley's being, soaking through her clothes and heating Lilly's hand all the way to her fingertips. "You're so warm." Lilly murmured.

"Yeah, well, your hands are cold." Miley replied defensively.

"Are they?" Lilly asked and removed her hand only to twist it against the other, but could not place Miley's accusation as entirely truthful.

"Get in."

Miley's voice again reached Lilly distantly whilst the girl stood beside her and contemplated the rushing of her own blood through her body, "Hmm?"

"I said, get in." Miley repeated and moved over in her bed to give Lilly room.

Lilly frowned, "Really?" She saw Miley nod through the gloom, "But, aren't you even going to ask me why I'm here?"

Miley reached up and closed her hand around Lilly's arm, tugging her forwards. Lilly just had enough time to slip off her shoes until she was lying on her back in the bed next to her best friend. "Now, why are you here?"

"I don't know." Lilly answered, and it was partly honest. She really had no idea where this sudden urge to be with Miley had come from.

"Alright." Miley said with a yawn, "But, most importantly, are you going to let me get some shut-eye in before you drag me off somewhere with you later?"

Lilly smiled, "Of course."

"Good. See ya in a few." Miley grinned and her smile remained on her face as she pressed her cheek into the pillow and slipped back into sleep.

Tiredness was overcoming her and Lilly's eyes fluttered shut as she drifted back into darkness. She lay still and content in the knowledge that Miley was beside her and couldn't go anywhere without her knowing. The unease of the night before had suddenly melted away and Lilly hadn't even noticed when it disappeared.


	4. Unspoken Song

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Here's chapter 4 :) Sorry I wasn't more motivated... I've been in London. Busy, busy bee..._

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 4 – Unspoken Song**

_Please wear the face,__  
The one where you smile,__  
Because you lighten up my heart  
When I start to cry…_

"Hey Mr S, is Miley in?" Lilly was stood on her best friend's doorstep and feeling nervous.

"Sure she's just in her room. Go on up and find her."

"Thanks." Lilly mumbled, flashed a quick smile at Robbie Ray and took off up the stairs to find her best friend.

Lilly paused outside of the bedroom door with a raised hand that was ready to knock and listened to the sound that was coming from within. Miley was strumming on her guitar and humming a tune that Lilly hadn't heard before, yet need for haste shortly overcame Lilly and she didn't have time to listen to where the song was going.

Lilly tapped on the closed door, "Hey Miley it's me, can I come in?"

The guitar stopped and Lilly heard Miley shuffling around, "Uh, yeah, of course."

Lilly opened the door and walked in to find her best friend propping her instrument against the wall with a sheepish look on her face.

"What are you working on?" Lilly asked as her curiosity momentarily got the better of her.

"Oh, just a new song." Miley replied casually with a shrug of her shoulders, "But I'm beginning to think that it's more of a piano piece than one for the guitars, ya know?"

"Sure..." Lilly replied slowly, "And what happened to letting Hannah take it easy whilst you were in college?"

Miley pouted and Lilly had to smile at the appealing expression, "Aw come on Lils, don't deny me my music. Besides, it's not necessarily a _Hannah_ song; it might just be a little something for me."

"Yeah right." Lilly grinned back, "I bet you'll be playing it at your next secret concert."

"Lilly," Miley acted shocked, "You really should think better of me."

"You know it's true." Lilly argued playfully back, "Hannah will always be a huge part of you."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see if you're right." Miley's eyes were twinkling as she watched her friend. A few moments silence instilled between the two girls as they stood comfortably in each other's presence. Lilly's heart rate was creeping disturbingly upwards, yet sending pleasant tremors through her frame so that she couldn't help but just stand and enjoy the sensations that just being with Miley offered. "Anyway," Miley's voice broke through their quiet, "to what do I owe the pleasure of this rather unexpected visit?"

Lilly blinked and then she remembered, "Erm, I think I left something here when I disturbed your sleep this morning."

Miley raised an eyebrow questioningly until her body came to life again, "Oh yeah! The notebook, right?" Lilly nodded, "It's over here." Miley walked over to her desk where she picked it up, "It must have slipped under my bed. I found it after you left when I was tidying."

"Great." Lilly reached forward and Miley handed it over expressionlessly. "I just need it, because I wrote a poem about Granny in here." Lilly babbled.

Miley's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah. I wrote it last night, or this morning, and I'm going to read it at the funeral tomorrow, so I kind of needed my book back."

"That's really brave of you Lilly, reading out your own poem at a funeral."

"Well, I dunno…"

"It is." Miley replied strongly, "When I had to read at my Mumma's funeral it was the hardest thing in the world. I barely got through it without crying my eyes out."

Miley's cheeks had darkened and Lilly's emotions changed at her friend's open admission, when she noticed the hurt that lined Miley's eyes at the memories. "_You_ are so brave." Lilly murmured aloud, as startling empathy surged through her to the other girl.

The brunette shook her head, "I just did what I had to do. I had to say goodbye."

Now it was Lilly's turn to shake her head and unexpected tears suddenly pricked her eyes. She didn't know where these feelings were coming from but they were overpowering. Miley, her Miley, who had been so kind and dear to her whilst she was suffering in her grief, still held her own sorrow so near to her heart. Lilly moved forwards, closing the distance between them, and took Miley into her arms tightly.

After a short while Miley chuckled and Lilly buried her face deeper into Miley's chocolate curls in defiance at the sound, "Come on Lils." Miley's soothing voice crept out to her, "It's alright, and I'm okay, really I am. Sometimes it just gets to me. The pain fades but you're never over the ones that you love." Miley's hands were running up and down Lilly's back, soothing her and caressing her back to herself. The heat from Miley's body was warming Lilly to the core and she was so comfortable she almost forgot how to let go.

Lilly drew back and looked Miley in the eyes, "I know. Just I needed to do that. To let you know that I know you're still hurting. I want you to understand that I appreciate that fact, and that I am also so grateful for how well you're taking care of me."

"Shucks Lils, what are friends for?"

"Best friends."

"Practically sisters." Miley said and her eyes blazed.

"But, I'm glad you're not my sister." Lilly murmured.

"Me too." Miley agreed, and the two stood looking at each other intensely for a moment longer.

"I have to go." Lilly suddenly announced, "I want to read my poem to my mum and see what she thinks."

Miley nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, see you then." Lilly said and turned to leave.

"Lilly, wait!" Miley called out to her and she stopped in her tracks.

"What is it, Miles?" Lilly asked softly as she glanced over to the other girl, the one who she didn't really want to leave, but knew she had to.

"I dunno." Miley shook her head and glanced down at the floor, "I don't know why I stopped you."

"Oh." Lilly watched Miley with sad eyes, _Miley, what are you doing to me?_ Her heart jumped forward and something inside of Lilly willed her to stay, to just sit with Miley in silence or to talk more. _Talk about what?_ Lilly didn't know.

"Do you…" Miley was mumbling something and she cast her eyes around her room whilst she chewed on her bottom lip, "Do you want to sleep here tomorrow night? After the funeral?"

Lilly nodded, "Yeah, sure, that sounds good to me. I mean, I've already had to give up my bed for family uses, so bunking with you will be doing me a favour."

"Great." Miley sighed, almost as if in relief, "I'll let my dad know."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow anyway." Lilly said and she turned to leave again.

"Lilly…" Miley called out to her quietly. Lilly waited again and looked back at her friend, "See you tomorrow." Miley said, and then she smiled.

Lilly's breath stopped short and it took all of her restraint to prevent herself from running up to Miley and… _What?_

Miley was still smiling, it was serene and it was beautiful and Lilly was becoming more lost.

"Goodbye Miley."


	5. Remember

_A/N: Here's the next chapter in my blossoming new story. I hope you're enjoying it so far? I was quite pleased when I wrote this one. I don't know what you'd think. Also, apologies for the poem. I wrote it myself a couple of years ago and read it out at a very similar occasion... Oh, and of course it's copyright ;)_

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 5**** – Remember**

_Remember me when I am gone away,  
Gone far away into the silent land;  
When you can no more hold me by the hand…_

Dressed in black and uncomfortable heels, Lilly stood outside the brick building and waited as the guests slowly milled into the car-park. Her mother was nearby talking to relatives that Lilly only saw on such occasions, when death had taken another member of the family and it was time to mourn their passing.

The sun was high in the sky since it was little after two in the afternoon and the summer heat wanted to make itself known. Lilly inwardly cursed the social standard which stated that black must be worn at funerals, and almost found herself longing to enter the crematorium for the air-conditioned space to soothe her reddened cheeks and ease the prickly temperature away.

Lilly's father came closer and put his hand on her shoulder, "Not much longer now Lilly-pad." He murmured comfortingly, since he too suffered from the hot climate in his dark suit. "You've got your poem with you, right?" Lilly showed him the piece of paper that was folded in her hand, "That's my girl." Michael said fondly and squeezed her shoulder tighter.

"Well, everyone's almost here." Heather announced as she suddenly appeared at Lilly's other side, twisting her hands together nervously before adjusting the bag on her shoulder. "Only the Stewarts now and, oh yes, there's the Deans' car…"

Lilly shook her head and smiled as her mother tottered off to greet their distant relatives. Heather was anxious for the day to go as planned, as in her mind the whole occasion rested on her shoulders because she had taken up the mantle, being Rosemary's only daughter.

"Sorry we're late."

Lilly's body stiffened as the voice mildly afflicted with Southern undertones called out to her from nearby. Lilly closed her eyes and breathed in before turning to see her best friend approaching.

Miley Stewart was clad in the funeral black, as were the other guests, but the dress she wore was divine. It left her arms and legs bare, so that she could reveal her tanned skin and avoid too much of the close heat. The top of the dress began just below her collarbone, so that it couldn't be considered indecent when the skirt finished on her knee. Her feet wore plain black shoes, with a decent heel, and she strode towards Lilly with grace and the air of total confidence and ease. Wild dark curls fell loosely around Miley's shoulders and face, but she still looked sophisticated, whereas Lilly's mother would have been on her with a brush in seconds.

Moments later, before Lilly had the chance to reply, adopt some form of welcoming stance or appear respectably aloof; Miley had seized her best friend and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Lilly, you look gorgeous." Miley whispered breathlessly into her ear.

"Nngh…" Lilly could barely find words to reply and her head was spinning for the air that she had forgotten to take into her lungs, "No…" She tried to disagree but Miley only clutched her tighter.

"Truly, you look gorgeous."

"S-so…do… you…" Lilly panted and Miley released her, to draw back and look at her with concern.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Lilly replied.

"Are you feeling nervous?"

_Not about the poem…_"Yes." …_I wish I knew why._

"Don't be, you'll be fine."

"Miley, I…"

Lilly was stopped short by her father's hand on her shoulder, "We're going in now honey." She nodded and shrugged her shoulders at Miley, and then frowned inwardly, wondering for herself what she was about to say next.

The blonde followed the procession of mourners into the cooler waiting area where they stood, allowing their red faces to calm and rustling their programmes for the ceremony. Lilly felt the nerves growing within her more and glanced over to where Miley was stood with her father, who was looking grim. Lilly blinked her eyes and looked away, feeling rude for watching them too long. Being in a place like this was not a good thing for a family who had already suffered so much loss, and she felt her heart fly out gratefully to Miley for even turning up that day. The Stewarts were silent within the murmuring sound that continued around them and Lilly mirrored their stance, unwilling to talk to others and only smiled as relatives waved and mouthed 'hello' in her direction.

A door at the other end of the room opened and a balding man poked his head inside, he gave the group a grim smile, "Would you all like to come this way?"

Lilly took a deep breath and she held it tightly before following the slowly moving group into the last room that she would ever share with her grandmother.

As she took her first step forward, Lilly dared another glance over to Miley and saw as the brunette timidly reached out a hand to rest on her father's forearm. Robbie Ray met his daughter's eyes and put up his own hand to comfort hers briefly. The pair shared a secret smile, one that was still shadowed by the grief they each held, and Lilly looked away because her heart broke to see Miley's pain.

Music played softly out to the small party as they ventured slowly into the ceremony room. The family dispersed into the chairs that were set out on either side of the aisle and Lilly cautiously looked up, uncertain as to what she would face since she had never attended one of these events before.

A sand-coloured coffin was resting on top of a platform in the centre of an alcove that curved backwards in the room, visible to all. On top of the wooden box was a beautiful array of flowers – white and red, _Roses for Rosemary… _Lilly's mind said to her, and a tremble ran through her at the thought.

Lilly followed her mother's footsteps and sat down beside her. Heather Truscott had now gone pale and was twisting her fingers together in front of her. Lilly's hands held on tighter to the piece of paper that she was soon going to be holding up in front of all these people. The notion made Lilly's throat turn uncharacteristically dry. Normally she was capable of public speaking, but on this occasion something was very different. This time the words she had written were personal and she was scared of sharing her thoughts, because it would mean that this truly was the end.

The balding man who had greeted them only a few minutes ago was now stood before them, behind a stand which held notes on the service, "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen…"

The man spoke to them all polite words on the death of Rosemary, putting forward a shared feeling of loss and greatest sympathy for those nearest to her. Lilly barely listened to his words since she felt a strained form of frustration at the fact that this man had never actually met her Granny, and couldn't really comment on her life. Her breathing must have been heavy because Heather placed her hand in her daughter's, but Lilly took it gratefully.

Lilly's great uncle was then called forward to offer the collection of people some words that he had gathered on Rosemary's life. This was when Lilly's ears pricked up and she felt a sad smile at last settle on her features as the elderly man began to explain what a terror her grandmother had been in her youth.

"…She was useless at behaving herself in the classroom, and found that school passed far quicker if she could harass her teachers as much as humanly possible. Our own mother was called on at least twice a week with claims that Rosemary had stuck pins in her teacher's chair, or thrown custard up against the curtains in the canteen. When asked about this particular point her defence was strong. Rosemary's custard had hit the curtains because she missed the open window."

The room was filled for a few seconds with a variety of different quiet laughs when older members of her family gasped breathily, whilst her mother chuckled under her breath in her deeper voice. Lilly heard little of this when her best friend, sitting two rows back, chortled and released a spark of humour, of her throaty voice into the space. Lilly's cheeks flared with blood and she bowed her head shamefully, since she knew of no reason for her body to react that way. The heat in her cheeks burned and soon diminished as her uncle proceeded with his tales, and the blonde suddenly realised how cold she had been before.

Eventually the old man came to an end and smiled wearily at the congregation before turning to the coffin on the stand and murmuring, "Goodbye Rosemary, goodbye little sister."

He stepped down from his position in front of the group and slowly, with a slight limp in his walk, took his seat once more.

"Thank you for that moving account of the life of Rosemary from someone that knew her from birth." The man who was overseeing the proceedings had returned once more and Lilly's insides fluttered as he called up Rosemary's grown-up goddaughter for her reading of a poem on the nature of death.

Lilly sat and patiently listened to the famous words as the fear built up within her. She kept glancing to the coffin before turning her eyes away quickly, sensing the tears willing to form and overcome her. _I'm not going to cry today_, Lilly had promised herself, although she did not know the reason for this stance.

"…And finally we have a reading from Rosemary's eldest granddaughter." The bald man was now looking with expectant eyes towards Lilly, who felt her body begin to shake.

Heather Truscott squeezed her daughter's hand and Lilly met her worried eyes. A charge of understanding flowed into her and she swallowed to loosen her throat, before rising slowly to take her position at the front.

Lilly looked out over the group assembled with eyes that were barely able to register the individuals before her. It was not that they were in a blur; she merely couldn't process all of their faces in her mind. She saw her mother in the front row and her father on the other side of her. He had one hand resting on Heather's forearm.

The uncle that had spoken so fondly of her Granny soon caught Lilly's eye. He bowed his head, as if giving her permission to proceed, and Lilly cleared her throat.

"Hello everyone." Lilly began, noticing how tense her voice was and how much she was going to have to fight to ease the words out, "The other night I couldn't sleep so I wrote a poem instead. It's about Granny, from the point of view of her grandchildren."

Lilly took in a deep breath and released it once more.

_Our dearest, loving Granny,__  
Why did you have to leave?__  
You lived so long among us,  
And now we're left to grieve._

Lilly's mind cast back to the night her Granny had first gone into hospital. Heather Truscott had broken the Mothers' code and shown weakness for the first time in front of her daughter that Lilly could ever remember. Tears had seeped down her cheeks and Lilly's father had taken her into his arms and held onto her so tightly.

When Lilly visited her Granny in the hospital the first time she had been shocked. Her Granny existed no more – there was only a shell of the person that had once been. Yet within that hollow woman, blue eyes still twinkled and a mouth had not yet forgotten how to smile, so Lilly had never let go.

_We loved your life so dearly,  
As you loved each of ours,  
Yet now they seem so dreary,  
You're gone, amongst the stars._

Lilly's Granny had taken her wherever she had wanted to go; to the zoo, playgrounds and funfairs… She had fed her granddaughter well on candy and food, and Lilly never had a rumbling belly with Granny around.

_I know we'll never forget  
Your charming, loving ways,  
Your part in life was so great  
You held us each as babes._

When Lilly closed her eyes and really imagined hard, she could still hear her grandmother's bright, crackling laughter bursting through her memories. Whenever Lilly thinks about it, she understands that her Granny being there was one of her first thoughts.

_And now we cannot see you,  
You've stepped outside our lives.  
But we'll always be near you,  
For you are at our sides._

Lilly glanced over to the coffin and paused for a moment whilst she collected herself for the final verse of her poem. Her hands were cold and her body was threatening to deceive her in its numbness. Lilly's mind was blurry and she felt like she was suddenly caught up in a rush, although time was really moving very slowly. Lilly took a deep breath and continued.

_And to our dearest Granny,  
Sleep this long night in peace.  
You'll be there when we need you,  
Though our longing will not cease._

"Goodbye Granny…" Lilly whispered.

The bald man spoke again, thanking Lilly for her brave words, but she paid him no attention. Her Grandmother's brother had been watching her closely and Lilly was slowed down for a moment by the glint in his eyes; her heart panged for the familiarity of it.

Before Lilly sat down she caught the eye of her best friend. Miley was watching her with such focus that Lilly's heart threatened to stop and seize up on her. The brunette's face was pale but it only caused her eyes to burn darker, and Lilly couldn't look away from the deep pools of blue which were glistening with unshed tears. Longing again threatened to consume Lilly before she got a chance to compose herself and take her seat. She had to touch Miley, to reach out and know that she was real, because if Miley was real then life was normal again – not the dream world that her mind had placed her in on this strange day.

The family sat and listened as melancholy music rose up through the hall until the bald man gestured for them to take a measured exit. Lilly stood up alongside her parents and led their way out of the row of seats and into the aisle. She paused before she walked any further and gave her Granny's coffin one final sad look before trailing slowly out, with her head bowed downwards in deep grief.

More guests joined the throng as they walked around the garden of the crematorium, to the area where the flowers for Rosemary had been placed. Lilly's mother linked arms with her daughter and when Lilly turned to face her Heather smiled, "You did brilliantly, sweetheart."

Lilly nodded and felt her heart thud with steady pride within her breast. She still felt strangely chilled, even when her father squeezed her shoulder and blessed her for her brave words.

"What a beautiful collection of flowers." Lilly's ageing aunt commented and her great uncle chuckled deeply.

"More roses for Rosemary."

Lilly smiled as she viewed the array of white, yellow, red and pink roses; all standing for different meanings. Lilly's own nuclear family had put forward red roses, as a statement of their love and respect for the aged matriarch. Pink and white roses had been placed by Lilly's great uncle and his wife, whilst her grandmother's goddaughter had offered yellow roses of long-lasting friendship.

"Lilies…" Lilly murmured to herself as she noticed the bouquet at the side of the group and reached forward to smell them.

"That was our contribution." A hushed voice said from behind her and Lilly turned to smile at her best friend who had drawn near, "I thought that you couldn't really have a funeral without lilies."

"Because they're the flower of death?" Lilly ventured and crinkled up her nose slightly in mild disapproval that her own name was linked with this depressing fact.

"Not really," Miley sighed, "because they are a beautiful flower. In fact, they're my favourite flower. Their petals are such an interesting shape – not your standard curves, but different and sharper sometimes. I love the white ones, with pink speckles, and they smell divine. I think the real reason they're linked with death is to cheer people up during such times, because they really are so pretty."

Lilly smiled, "Thanks for putting it into those terms Miles, but you really didn't have to."

Miley shrugged, "It's just my opinion." Lilly turned to admire them again, "You know," Miley began and Lilly's ears tuned in instantly to give her full attention, although her eyes remained dutifully focused on the flower display, "you read so wonderfully up there Lils." Miley breathed affectionately.

Lilly felt a blush rise up through her cheeks, similar to the one she had felt whilst they were inside, and tried to control it, "I was just doing what needed to be done." Lilly murmured back modestly.

"No, it was great. You really spoke from the heart." Miley paused before adding, "You wrote such sweet words about your Granny, Lilly." Lilly shook her head as the burn continued to grow, spreading to the roots of her hair and turning her ears pink. Miley was not about to give up as suddenly she reached out and took her best friend's hand.

"Lilly." Robbie Ray's voice called out to her gently as the ageing song-writer drew nearer. Miley dropped Lilly's hand quickly, but spun to stand at Lilly's side, their arms brushed together neatly. "You read beautifully this afternoon bud." Robby Ray appraised her gruffly and pulled her into his arms.

"Thanks Mr S." Lilly mumbled, "It was much harder than I was expecting."

"Things like that always are kiddo." Robbie Ray agreed and looked at her sadly. Another small group of relations were breaking their way through the crowd, clearly intent on engaging Lilly in discussion on her poem and Robbie Ray chuckled softly, "Looks like you've got a bunch of proud relatives out to congratulate you on your reading. We'd better give you some space." Robbie Ray patted Lilly's shoulder before beckoning his daughter away.

Miley came to stand in front of Lilly once more, "Well, I'm gonna follow him. We're not going to the reception – we'll leave that to you family folk. You're still coming round mine later though, right? I mean, you don't have to…" Miley trailed off and chewed down on her lip.

"Miley, wild horses couldn't drag me away." Lilly replied and Miley's features lit up again, "Thank you so much for coming." Lilly said, suddenly serious and sincere; "It means so much to me."

"It means a lot to me too." Miley answered and reached out to Lilly, to rest her palm against Lilly's cheek. "Take care of yourself."

Lilly looked into her best friend's eyes, noticing how much older Miley seemed in that moment – far beyond her nineteen years.

"I will."

"Good." Miley's lips spread into a smile, "And then I'll take care of you later."

"Thank god for that." Lilly replied sarcastically and Miley laughed brightly, the sound causing hot tingles to dance through Lilly's body, but she was beyond caring. The cold from the ceremony had vanished and now there was sunshine, everywhere.

"Love ya Lils."

"Love you too, Miles."

Miley's hands were now quickly on the blonde's shoulders and she squeezed them before bringing her palms to rest on either side of Lilly's neck, just below her jaw. Lilly watched incredulously as Miley, with glowing eyes, studied her closely, and then leant in, pressing her soft mouth against each of Lilly's cheeks in turn.

"See you later alligator."

"In a while… crocodile." Lilly managed to stumble out a response and then watch, stupefied, as Miley's swaying figured disappeared from her sight under an archway.


	6. Moonshine

_A/N: Hello my readers :) I just want to say, thank you so much for the reviews from the last chapter. They were all very kind and a special shout out to dcjp who always writes lovely things about my writing. Anyway, here's the next chapter, a bit later than I would have liked but I got caught up with the sunshine over the weekend. I hope you enjoy._

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 6 – Moonshine**

_You twist and turn me  
Ignite and stir me, yeah,  
You know I've gotta learn  
How you burn…_

"Do you want anything to eat?" Miley's head popped around the door again and Lilly spun round instantly to greet it.

"No, I'm fine thanks, there was plenty of food at the reception."

"Oh. Drink?"

Lilly smiled, "Some water would be great."

Miley's expression lit up, "Get nice and comfortable and I'll be right back with your order madam."

Lilly laughed softly and took prime position on the edge of Miley's bed, in the middle of the room. There was something about being here, in the centre of Miley's personal space that took the weight away from life. Since Miley had left Lilly with her family at the funeral, a grey shadow had descended and the clouds of grief which had haunted Lilly after the death of her grandmother emerged once more.

The gathering after the ceremony had been a good chance for distant family members to reunite and catch up on long-awaited news or missed information. Children were discussed, as well as marital partners, alongside life successes and failures. Rosemary was talked about a lot too, and Lilly felt mixed emotions on that conversation topic. Her heart would flutter when funny stories came out of the dust, or when she could join in the passionate debates on the greatest acts of compassion her Granny had undertaken – with everyone vying for the top spot as Rosemary's benefactor. Yet, amidst the joy that her relations and close family friends had found in one another, and her grandmother's memory, Lilly couldn't help the surge of loss which still dwelled within her so keenly.

"…I know you said you weren't hungry, but I bought up some snacks because I know what you're like."

Miley was now pushing a tall glass of chilled water into Lilly's hand before proceeding to arrange bags of salty treats and sweeter goodies around her room.

"You know me too well." Lilly muttered before taking a big gulp of her drink. The cold liquid soothed her instantly, for although it was not as hot outside as it had been she felt almost feverish within herself. This had definitely been a changeling day; Lilly had been hot and then cold, followed by uncomfortably warm again for the past ten hours and she was beginning to tire. Her eyes were bright with overexerted concentration that had taken place throughout the day, whereas her body was happy to relax, now that she was out of her heeled shoes and dark clothing.

Miley was humming from somewhere outside, on the balcony. She soon returned, half-talking to herself, but Lilly liked it that way. Lilly liked knowing that Miley acted around her as if she were alone, because it meant that Miley was truly herself with her best friend, and not any of her other egos.

"Such a gorgeous evening…" Miley propped the doors to her balcony securely in place, to ensure the light breeze entered her room with maximum relief potential.

Lilly closed her eyes as she turned her face to the open space and felt the coastal wind on her heated cheeks, "Mmm…"

"Is that alright for you?" Miley asked.

"Yeah…" Lilly sighed again, breathing deeply and feeling her insides melt away into a rare care-free moment.

"You look hot." Miley stated matter-of-factly and crossed the room to press her palm against Lilly's forehead, "How are you feeling?" Miley asked gently.

Lilly swallowed, "I'm okay, just tired."

Miley crouched before Lilly, as a concerned mother would, and Lilly smiled again, which caused Miley to quirk an eyebrow, "What?"

"Your maternal instincts Miles. Look at you, treating me like your sick child." Lilly teased.

"But you're my baby." Miley pouted playfully, "You know, if you would prefer, I could let you get on with things for yourself and stop acting so worried about you."

Lilly's mouth fell open with mock incredulity, "You wouldn't."

Miley opened her own mouth to respond, but then her serious expression turned to humour, "Nope, I couldn't ever stop caring for you. You're right."

"Phew. And I thought I was going to have to learn to grow some independence." Lilly bantered back.

"Don't you worry honey, I'm here for ya, and I'll be keeping all of that independence garbage away."

"I was so worried that when we went back to college you would make me cook and do my laundry for myself."

"Who said I was doing your laundry?" Miley quipped in return, quick to spot Lilly's intentions.

"Darn. I thought I had you on that one."

"Lils, with all the meals I prepare for you, the least you could do is my clothes."

"Hey!" Lilly argued back, "I throw your whites in with mine, don't I?"

"Oh. Jees Lil, I must have overlooked that act of benevolence. My bad." Miley responded dryly.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"No, that would be… Your face."

"Ha ha."

Realising they had come to a stalemate Miley rose to her feet where she looked down at Lilly, "I'm guessing you're feeling pretty tired by now, huh?" Her tone had changed from amused to serious and Lilly met Miley's glowing eyes with her own tired pair.

"I am tired… but I don't think I could sleep just yet. I need to have some more time to unwind." Lilly answered honestly.

Miley nodded, "That's cool. Here, let me go and get something that I think might do the trick."

As Miley's footsteps retreated back down the stairs Lilly let herself flop backwards onto the bed and wiggled on the coverings to get herself more comfortable. Her mind was slipping into a haze and she squeezed her eyes shut, since they now felt sore from a long day's use. Yet as much as she wanted to drift away into that unconscious world of sleep, the ability was prevented by the ache that lingered in her chest after such an emotional day. Lilly sighed and brought her hands up to her face, pressing her palms into her eyes and then dragging her fingertips down her cheeks.

"Wakey wakey…" Miley's familiar, husky voice, broke through Lilly's attempts at unconsciousness and the blonde suddenly felt more alert. She pulled her body upright and blinked her eyes open blearily to take Miley back into consideration.

"Jack Daniels?" Lilly asked as she noticed the bottle Miley was clutching, whilst her other hand held two tumblers filled with ice. Miley's smile widened and Lilly couldn't help but be amused, "But, Miley, we're underage." Lilly exaggerated and Miley winked.

"What the fed's don't know, can't hurt 'em." Miley placed the glasses down and unscrewed the lid, tipping up the bottle, "I seem to remember you liking J.D when I introduced you to it last semester."

Lilly grinned, "You're such a hillbilly. And a bad influence."

"You love it when I'm naughty." Miley insisted and poured them both a large measure of spirits.

"Does your daddy mind that I'm encouraging you to drink whisky?" Lilly teased.

"Daddy's the one who practically forced the bottle into my hand." Miley admitted, and Lilly looked stunned, causing Miley to laugh again, "Lilly, it's just going to be a couple of drinks. I think it'll help you sleep."

Lilly look over at the cool glasses and had to concede that alcohol was very tempting after such a tough day. "Well, if it's for the sake of sleeping…" Lilly reached out and took the glass that Miley offered her.

"Who shall we drink to?" Miley muttered to herself before glancing up to meet Lilly's eyes, "No question really." Miley held her glass out and cleared her throat, "To Rosemary, we'll never forget you."

Lilly clinked her glass against Miley's before raising it to her lips and taking a tentative sip. The neat liquor was strong and burned her throat as she swallowed it, and she had to repress a cough which Miley saw and laughed at.

"What?"

Miley shook her head, still grinning at her unfortunate friend, "I'm not saying anything." The brunette then took a few steps away before turning back to Lilly, "Let's sit outside, it's a nice evening."

Lilly followed her out onto the balcony where two reclining beach chairs had been set up, with a table in-between for the inevitable drinks – complete with coasters. "You had this all planned out, didn't you?" Lilly questioned and Miley smiled back.

"I just thought it would be nice to sit out." Miley patted one of the seats as an indicator that Lilly should make herself comfortable and the blonde was quick to act on the offer.

Lilly cradled her drink in her lap as she stretched her legs out in front of her, closed her eyes and tilted her head back to rest against the chair, "That's better."

Miley heard her best friend's sigh, "It's been a _long_ day for you." Lilly made a grumbling noise in agreement back and Miley sympathised further, "You've handled it really well."

"Not really."

"Really."

Lilly opened her eyes and squinted at Miley, "Stop being so nice to me." Lilly glared at Miley playfully and Miley smiled placidly back.

"No can do mi amiga."

"Well, you should because it's an alien concept to me." Lilly smirked.

A pleasant quiet crept in over the girls until Miley said softly, "Everyone needs a bit of kindness every now and then."

Lilly glanced towards Miley again and allowed her eyes to pause there, tracing the contours of her face with the wistful longing that was beginning to take over her again. The lingering orange rays from the setting sun spread over them and bathed them in the last of the warm light. Everything was brought into focus, from the froth that bubbled on the crest of the waves to each individual tile on the roof which sloped down toward Miley's balcony on one side. Yet within all of this natural splendour, Lilly's eyes were consistently drawn back to the single other human girl sat beside her.

She took a deeper sip of her drink and felt satisfaction now, rather than shock, at the burn it created when the spirit slipped down her throat. The strong liquid was soothing, clearing Lilly's mind of all the pesky, buzzing thoughts that crowded her, and left only room for the most important ideas.

"Thank you for coming." Lilly said quietly and Miley turned her head slightly so that she could smile at her best friend, "No really," Lilly pressed on, recognising that Miley was about to brush it off as nothing, "it means so much to me. I know that today was really hard for you."

Miley shook her head, her gaze now level with the horizon as she watched the last puffs of cloud drift across the sky. "Today was okay." Miley answered, not yet looking away from the view, "It was better than some other days – and much better than Mother's day, because then I really have to fight to stay happy for everyone else."

"You shouldn't have to fight to feel happy, you should just feel how you want to feel." Lilly defended her friend animatedly and took another deep sip of her drink.

Miley looked down at her hands, where she examined her nails, "Well it's always a date that I manage to survive. I just get the home movies out and have a little cry; daddy and Jackson usually join in too."

"Even so, coming to a funeral…" Lilly trailed off tentatively as she felt guilt settle in when her mind flickered back to the moment she had witnessed that afternoon – Miley's unintended betrayal of her sadness of being there, with her father, just before the ceremony had started.

"It was fine." Miley's voice was stronger, "I am getting better at coming to these things. Besides, I had one reason today why I wouldn't have stayed away."

"What's that?" Lilly asked, truly intrigued at Miley's deliberate testing of her strength by putting herself directly into a situation of heightened grief.

"The reason was you."

Miley caught Lilly's eye and smiled shyly. Although it wasn't a typical Miley Stewart smile with the flash of pearly white teeth and saucy wink, Lilly felt her stomach dissolve into a whirlpool and her head felt even lighter than the alcohol in her system had been making it.

Lilly blushed, "I really don't know what to say to that – except thank you. Thank you so much."

Miley's hand came to rest on top of Lilly's as she heard the other girl gasp for breath and recognised it as a symptom for tears. The whisky was making both girls feel emotional and Miley squeezed Lilly's hand tightly in her fingers.

Lilly chuckled weakly and reached up with her spare hand to swipe at the tears that tingled in her eyes, "Sorry, I appear to be having a girly moment here." Lilly looked over at Miley with a grin that twinkled in her eyes and caused them to glitter even more through the last tears which resided there, "Did I tell you today that I love you?" Lilly asked, and the sudden announcement caught even her off-guard, but Miley only laughed.

"Yeah, you did. You told me just after the funeral."

"Good, I wanted to make sure of it."

"And I'm loving you right back." Miley affirmed, causing Lilly's smile to widen. "Here, let me top up your glass." Miley said, although she was already halfway through the process.

"You're trying to turn me into a raging alcoholic." Lilly grumbled.

"Oops, looks like you've caught me." Miley responded dryly. "Hey, look at the moon tonight."

Lilly followed the direction of Miley's finger; the crescent of the moon was already present in the sky with the first glimmers of the stars.

"It's nice." Lilly replied.

"I like this time of night." Miley said quietly, "The sky isn't black yet, just a lighter blue that's gradually growing darker now that the sun's gone. It's the beginning of night and the world is shutting down."

"It's nice." Lilly repeated and Miley rolled her eyes before becoming more energetic.

"Lilly, is that all you can say? You're so hopeless sometimes."

"Sorry Miles, but you're the one with poetic license, being a songwriter and all."

"Lils, I know you're more capable than just 'it's nice'." Miley argued back, "You're good at expressing yourself through words."

"Hmph." Lilly grunted.

"Take what you wrote in your notepad for example…" Miley began and then suddenly looked away, "Your poem. The poem that you wrote for your Granny, the one you read out for the ceremony. It was great."

Lilly merely rolled her eyes, too used to Miley's erratic behaviour by now to bother asking for an explanation of where it came from. "Okay Miley, whatever you say."

"Good." Miley was placated and Lilly could relax.

The two girls sat in silence for a little while longer, enjoying the cooler evening air now that the sun had faded, but still warm enough during the summer night. The sound of the water beyond Miley's balcony was soothing and Lilly found herself lulled into a strong sense of comfort, sat out under the stars next to one of her most favourite people on earth. She took a sip of her drink and tilted her head back again and sighed.

Next to her, Miley started humming an unfamiliar tune and Lilly's pricked ears brought her back into the present, "Hey Miles, what is that song?"

"Hmm?" Miley stopped and then smiled before replying sluggishly, "Oh, I dunno, just some random tune I guess."

Lilly contemplated it as Miley picked it up from where she left off, "Well I like it." She looked over to see Miley's lips stretch surreptitiously into a smile as she continued, "It wouldn't happen to be the beginnings of a new song, would it?" Lilly interrogated.

Miley stopped and laughed, "Always with the suspicions Lilster. Can't I even hum a little tune without you getting on my back about it?"

Lilly grinned, "I'm not buying it Miles. I know you're up to something."

Miley scoffed, "Whatever."

Lilly leaned back again, "I know you too well."

"And don't I know it." Miley sighed and stopped humming, but where she left one piece of music she found the words to another and started to sing softly.

_I miss you,  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while.  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow,  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you,  
Sha la la la la...  
I miss you._

Miley ceased here and looked over toward Lilly, "Do you remember when I released that song as Hannah? Well, truth is, I wrote this verse a while before I became Hannah Montana. Only a few months after my momma died." Lilly felt her breath grow cold on the way down to her chest as the familiar sense of grief came over her. "I was only young but it felt so right back then. I always find songs are so much easier to write when you have familiar experiences going on in your own life. I act on the impulses of my feelings and let the words and the melodies follow."

Lilly nodded slowly, feeling her throat becoming unstuck, "Makes sense to me."

Miley smiled shyly again, "Sorry to get all deep on ya there Lils. It's what happens after a couple of drinks at the end of a long day and I get to thinking under the stars."

Lilly shook her head, "You don't need to apologise. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me."

"You're my best friend Lils; I wanna share everything with you." Miley said in a husky voice, one which Lilly had never heard before. Her accent had become thicker and more pronounced and Lilly felt her body reacting to it strongly as the heat grew in her cheeks once more.

"I…" Lilly tried to find words, yet her brain failed to come out with anything intelligible.

"I think we should get to bed soon." Miley said in a calm voice, apparently not hearing Lilly's attempt at conversation.

"Yes." Lilly agreed and copied Miley in taking a last sip of their drinks before setting her glass down.

"I'll clear these up in the morning." Miley assured her friend and then led the way into her room, making sure to close the balcony doors behind them and switched on her lights.

"Can I borrow some pj's?" Lilly asked and Miley smiled as she thrust her favourite set into Lilly's hands.

"Here ya go honey." Miley winked and suddenly everything was as if back to normal, yet Lilly still felt strange and couldn't only blame the alcohol pumping through her system.

Soon the two girls were curled up in Miley's bed together, with Lilly on her back and Miley facing her on her side. All the lights were out and their bodies were only a hand's breadth apart. It was this factor which kept Lilly's eyes open and the heat flushing in her face. The room was so quiet that Lilly could hear Miley's breathing, and the knowledge that the girl beside her was so wonderfully full of life left Lilly itching to reach out and touch her.

Lilly swallowed, this surely wasn't a normal thing, to find yourself wanting to be in constant contact with your female best friend. Yet the excuse that it was just the whisky was not one to be believed. These sudden desires and yearnings had been following Lilly since the moment Miley had wrapped her arms around her when Lilly had found out her grandmother had died. This was only days ago, but Lilly almost felt as if she had been bearing these weighted emotions from the day that the two girls met.

Blonde hair shifted slightly on the pillow as Lilly subtly shook her head in disagreement with herself. She took in several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, to empty her mind and get to the bottom of this blazing irrationality. However, nothing happened and her eyes burst open again to stare at the dark ceiling in frustration.

Miley's breathing beside her was too quick for the other girl to be asleep and Lilly held onto the air inside her lungs, fearing that she was being too loud and keeping her friend awake. Nothing happened except the need for oxygen grew and so did the precarious longing that now seemed to permanently dwell within Lilly's being.

Without giving herself any time to think things through, Lilly closed the distance between their hands and pushed her own against Miley's until their little fingers were touching. Miley responded almost immediately and took Lilly's hand into her own, closing her fingers over Lilly's so that the other girl couldn't escape and their palms were pressed together.

Lilly squeezed her eyes shut and forced her body to relax, and not to follow with the impulse to roll over and curl her body against Miley's. She took a couple more deep breaths and found her mental state steadying again; a direct contrast to the frantic beating of her heart.

Miley's grip tightened around Lilly's hand and the skin was blazing in every place where Miley was in contact with her friend, "Miley…" Lilly's voice breached their dark quiet, "Why are you so hot? Your hand is practically burning up."

Miley's head shifted on the pillow, agonizingly closer to Lilly's and the blonde's eyes widened as Miley's breath touched her cheek as she exhaled, "I dunno. I don't feel any warmer than I was earlier…"

"Oh. Maybe I'm just super cold then." Lilly replied, feeling the hysteria wracking up.

"But you don't feel cold. You feel warm too." Miley said slowly, her voice deep with the need for sleep.

"Oh." Lilly was at a loss for words and then her heart almost stopped completely when Miley let loose a throaty chuckle from somewhere very near Lilly's ear.

"You worry too much sometimes. Just close your eyes and get some sleep."

"Okay… Night Miley." Lilly managed to say until her throat closed up completely.

"Night Lils." Miley replied and leaned in to kiss her best friend's cheek.

Lilly closed her eyes as Miley's lips remained delightfully pressed against her skin for a couple of very long seconds. When Miley drew away, after seeming like she never would, Lilly's cheek was exposed to the air, which felt so cold in comparison to Miley's warm lips.

A smile rested neatly across Lilly's features and she had to struggle to contain any expression of radical joy, such as climbing on top of her best friend and hugging her tighter than anyone she had ever held before. Miley was still holding her hand and it was this, as well as her pleasurably tingling cheek, that sent Lilly into a calm and dreamless sleep.


	7. Louder

_A/N: Sorry for the slight delay in updating this story. I'm actually working on something else (again) at the same time which came to me in a vision. Or another song I heard on the radio - oops! _

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 7 – Louder**

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
And it starts when you're around.  
I swear that you could hear it;  
It makes such an almighty sound…_

_**Two months later…**_

Lilly was sitting at the small desk in her room, staring at the blank screen of her laptop and tapping her pencil irritably on the table. A pile of books were stacked beside her, and only one of them was open to a page defiled with scrawled pencil notes and doodles of flowers.

The blonde leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms up toward the ceiling, giving in to the fact that her paper was not going smoothly. She was eager to find any distraction, the first one being the laundry which she had bundled into the machine that morning. Normally Lilly left her clothes until she ran out of cute outfits or her underpants were dwindling down to the last, least flattering, pair. However, when the tedium of university work set in the spirited blonde would suddenly gain a very strong domestic drive and as a result her room was nearly spotless, and her clothes were neatly folded in her closet.

Lilly whistled a familiar song before glancing out of the window – it was a nice day as well, and it was going to ruin over the torture of work. She had been placed under house arrest until at least the evening by her best friend, but she didn't dare defy Miley Stewart's wishes.

Miley was in the other bedroom of their small flat, studiously hammering out the words for an essay of her own and had thus banished fun and procrastination from their home. This had basically meant shutting her door so Lilly couldn't make funny faces at her from across the hall.

Lilly sighed and ran her hands through her hair, unhappy that she hadn't been feasibly distracted from her essay for at least fifty minutes. In fact, she was about to give up hope and actually start reading the second book on her towering pile when the drier clicked off. Lilly grinned and sprang to her feet at once, sticking her tongue out at the work laid in front of her before heading out of her room and into the oversized cupboard that housed their washing utilities.

Lilly was singing to herself whilst she pulled out her bed linen and favourite t-shirts. Her clothes came streaming out amidst her sheets and she took longer than was necessary to pick them all out and put them safely in her hamper. It was just when Lilly was rolling her socks together that she noticed the last item in the drier was alien to her own array of clothing.

"You get the best of both worlds…" Lilly continued singing to herself, "What is this?" She muttered and flexed an eyebrow as she tentatively reached inside and curled her fingers around the material which was caught up in a small crack in the back of their ageing drier. Lilly tugged at it gently until it was free and then pulled what she realised was a pair of pants out of the drier, to examine them between her hands, "These aren't mine."

Lilly held them up in front of her and ran the pads of her thumbs over the soft material. They were a pair of small underwear, lined with lace and they felt very soft to touch. She had deduced from the moment she had taken then out of the drier just who they belonged to, but that didn't stop her from looking over them before she returned them.

"Miley's pants." Lilly stated simply, and at once a blush that she couldn't control flocked into her cheeks at the uncontrolled thought that sprang into her mind. Lilly shook her head and placed her best friend's sexy underwear on top of her own laundry, "I really shouldn't be thinking of Miley wearing these…" Lilly laughed and scolded herself, although the image was quickly branding itself in her inner eye and she had to slap her hand against her forehead to remove it.

She returned to her own room and set the hamper down before putting everything away in its correct place, getting to Miley's pants last, "I'd better return these to their rightful owner." Lilly mumbled. She had her reservations about this, however, since Miley had expressed a strong desire not to be disturbed by Lilly until at least three o'clock.

Lilly glanced at the clock on her laptop screen, she had a good thirty-six minutes until she was allowed to break their tryst, but her eagerness to see Miley was stronger than the earlier promise she had made. In Lilly's defence, she had been deceptive and kept her fingers crossed.

Lilly traversed the hallway that divided their rooms quietly until she was waiting outside of Miley's door, ear pressed up against the crack to see if she could discern movement from within. When she found that she could hear nothing, Lilly reached up and tapped at the door, but she still had no response from her friend.

Easing down the handle, Lilly edged the door open and stepped into Miley's room. Her eyes flickered automatically to the brunette's desk where she should have been working, yet Miley wasn't there. It was then that Lilly noticed the shape on the bed.

Miley was lying down on top of her bedcovers, curled up on her side amidst a small heap of library books. Her right hand was stretched out in front of her and Lilly could see where the pen she had been holding had fallen onto the bed. Miley's face was resting near some pages of notes that she had been making, yet all of these observations meant nothing to Lilly, who was too busy staring longingly at her best friend.

Lilly was following the hair from the top of Miley's head, as it flowed downwards in chocolate-coloured curls. Her hair had grown longer as of late and now fell to stop midway on her back. Miley's eyes were closed and Lilly wished that they were open, so that she could stare into the blue depths that burned like sapphires whenever Lilly engaged Miley's attention, or sparkled like the Californian ocean when Miley laughed at Lilly's jokes. Miley's lips were parted slightly in sleep and Lilly found that she had to look away because there was something about Miley's mouth that drove Lilly further into this madness which had grown more over the past months back at college.

Before Lilly had the chance to admire anymore of Miley, beyond the curve of her graceful neck, her best friend stirred on the bed and it was this movement that brought Lilly back to reality. Miley was not awake, but Lilly knew that now was the time to change that, or else her friend would find Lilly staring at her sleeping and that would not be good.

"Erm… Miley?" Lilly murmured hesitantly, feeling extremely cruel for disturbing her friend's nap.

Miley's brow creased downwards as she struggled to return to full consciousness. She snuffled and then her eyes fluttered open slowly with the first thing they fell upon being Lilly.

"Am I still dreaming?" Miley asked after a few seconds of quiet, and Lilly knew that Miley had addressed the question to herself.

"No you're awake now, unfortunately." Lilly added, "I'm sorry about that."

Miley smiled a very content smile, "It felt like I was still dreaming for a moment there."

"Why? Were you dreaming about me?" Lilly teased.

"Yes, I was." Miley replied and Lilly glanced down to the floor, afraid in case she would react weirdly and Miley would see. "I was dreaming about you." Miley was still talking in this very soft, slow way and Lilly wondered if she was going to fall back asleep again.

"I can leave you to get back to sleep if you want?"

Miley's smile grew, "Now why would I want that?"

"So you can get back to dreaming of me of course." Lilly replied and gave Miley a cheeky wink, to which the brunette laughed.

"No, I'm awake now." Miley replied and stretched herself out on the bed with a yawn, "What can I do for you anyway Lilly?"

Lilly blinked, remembering the reason why she had invaded Miley's space in the first place, "Oh. It's a stupid reason really; I should have come in later. When my curfew was up and when I was allowed."

Miley scowled playfully at Lilly, "Yeah, your banishment, I remember that now. Your defiance of my wishes must be for a good reason then. What clauses did I give you?"

Lilly gulped, "You said I could disturb you if; I was choking, the building was burning down, or if I had died."

"Hmm. Well, you're talking to me quite articulately so you can't be choking. I don't feel any warmer than usual and the alarms haven't gone off so we're not on fire… And I don't think you're dead, your face is far too red anyway."

"My face is red?" Lilly asked, clearly mortified.

Miley rolled her eyes and grinned, "That's not really the point."

"I know. I'm sorry. I only came to give you back your underwear." Lilly held out the item of clothing sheepishly, "It somehow got stuck in the drier and came out with all my laundry."

Miley stared seriously at her pants for a moment before laughing, "Gosh I lost these like in the first wash I did when we came back. Thanks for finding them Lils, they're my favourite pair."

"Yes, well, they're very nice." Lilly replied and found that her mouth had gone dry.

"Nice?" Miley quirked an eyebrow, "Lilly these cost me forty dollars from a lingerie store. Of course they're _nice_. I bought them because they're pretty lacy panties and I fell in love with them the minute I got the matching set on my body."

"Oh, you have the bra that goes with this?" Lilly was finding it difficult to talk and her mind was once again flashing up a stream of images, all of which portrayed Miley showing a lot of skin and not much else.

"Yup." Miley reached across and took her underwear out of Lilly's hands, "So thanks for returning them to me. Now I can wear them together again."

"Good. I'm glad." Lilly mumbled, the situation of Miley still sprawled out on her bed, now turning over the pants in her hands, was not helping her imagination or that craving ache that was slowly overwhelming her. "Well, yes, now… I think it's time that I get back to work. My essay is calling me."

"Hey! You disturbed me!" Miley scoffed disapprovingly.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about that. See ya later, bye!" Lilly squeaked as she darted out of the door and back into her own bedroom.

It was only when her door was shut behind her and Lilly was away from the scrutiny of her best friend that Lilly allowed herself to flop forward onto her bed. She took a couple of muffled breaths before she felt her body begin to shake with some mild form of hysteria, gradually growing from within her.

"Why?" Lilly whined into her pillow, and curled her fingers tighter around the covers of her bed. She felt like screaming out in defiance at the twisting sensation that was taking place in her chest. Her heart was thudding in her ears and she squeezed her eyes shut, willing her body to be still and not to give in to impulse. Lilly Truscott was restless; filled with a yearning to return to the presence of Miley Stewart, a desire that now took precedence over all other matters of her life.


	8. Ask

_A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far, it means a lot to me. Sorry I've been a bit out of it - I've had a very busy week. _

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 8 – Ask**

_Say you need me with you,  
Now and always.  
Promise me  
That all you say is true.  
That's all I ask of you…_

Miley was humming yet another unfamiliar tune and Lilly hovered outside their kitchen/dining/sitting area listening to the melodic flux of her best friend's voice in full flow. This sound was accompanied by the clinking of plates as Miley sorted out their cutlery for that evening, combined with the gentle bubbling of boiling liquids on the stove.

"Do you need help with anything?" Lilly asked finally, popping her head around the doorway and engaging Miley's attention at once.

Miley's expression was bright and her cheeks were flushed with the heat emanating from her cooking, "Naw I'm good thanks. Just set the table properly and we'll soon be ready to eat."

Lilly nodded and got to her menial task – it was nothing compared to Miley's preparation and cooking of their whole meal. Although Lilly was assigned to kitchen duty afterwards, but she knew Miley would barge in and do more than her fair share; it was the same every evening they ate together.

"Here we go darlin', grub's up." Miley said after placing Lilly's dinner in front of her with a wide grin.

"Wow Miles, this looks great. I would say you have outdone yourself but that would take a lot of work."

Miley merely shrugged and tucked into her own plateful of food. Lilly's eyes lingered on Miley for a moment until the fork reached her mouth and she took her first bite, _Miley can make even dull old pasta and tomato sauce taste amazing_, the blonde contemplated inwardly to herself.

The brunette was taking dinner slowly, as she always did, with leisurely sips from her glass of water in-between every few mouthfuls of food. Miley would lift her fork unhurriedly to her mouth and take the pasta from the instrument with such care that Lilly found watching Miley eating had become another obsession of hers. Miley plus food equalled more for Lilly to love, and that was becoming a fast problem.

"Is everything alright for you, blondie?" Miley inquired and Lilly realised that she must have spaced out for a fair amount of time.

She took a few hurried fork loads of food to make up for lost time before replying, "Mmm… Yesh, I'm fine thanks. Just enjoying my dinner."

Miley watched Lilly with an amused expression and Lilly continued to churn the overload of pasta and sauce that she had shovelled into her mouth. When Lilly swallowed and looked up, she discovered that Miley's eyes were still on her.

"Lilly, you've got bits of tomato on your chin." Miley reprimanded softly. Lilly scowled and twitched her hand ready to brush off the debris, yet before she could get her fist more than three inches above the table Miley, with a flourish of her napkin, leaned across to gently wipe the excess food away.

Lilly's body instantly became aware of the sudden shift in proximity between them. Miley was achingly closer and tending to Lilly's mess with an almost painful slowness to her movements. It was then that Lilly felt a dribble of embarrassment flow through her. She was, at this moment in time, useless; Miley was cleaning her up because she was so hopeless that she had not even noticed the food sticking to her chin.

"How will I ever survive without you?" Lilly asked, and she sounded so sincere that she shocked herself.

Miley laughed, "I just don't know. It's a mystery to us all. You know, it's times like these when I never have to wonder why your parents begged me to live with you. You are a liability to society."

Lilly pouted sadly, "I am."

Miley giggled, "Come on Lilly, eat your dinner." Miley's laughter faded out as she watched Lilly morosely pick up her cutlery and try again, "You know, you haven't been quite the same recently."

"Hmm?" Lilly glanced at Miley, intrigued to see whether she had spotted the difference inside of her. If Miley had seen the cracks within her that were still struggling to heal after the loss of her grandmother; the cracks that splintered into new lines whenever she denied herself quality time with Miley, as a separation technique that always failed. She could not cease being drawn back to her best friend – it was like an addiction.

"All we've done since being back at college is work." Miley mused quietly, and Lilly frowned.

"Miley, we're studying; it's what we're meant to do." Lilly reminded her.

Miley shrugged, "All I'm saying is that we haven't had enough fun between us, just as _us_, ya know?" Lilly watched Miley blankly, not knowing how to reply, and Miley sighed, "What would you say if I could guarantee a fun night for us both in the near future?"

That was when Lilly noticed a glint in Miley's eyes creeping to the surface, as the corners of her best friend's mouth shifted slightly and Miley was obviously repressing something that she couldn't hold back for much longer.

"What are you talking about, Miley?"

Miley abruptly stood up and went to retrieve something from inside their spice cupboard, a place in the kitchen where Lilly would never go since she barely cooked anything exotic. Standing on tiptoes, Miley fished out a sealed envelope from behind a jar of cinnamon on the top shelf.

Grinning sheepishly now, Miley paused before extending her hand and offering the packet to Lilly, "Don't get mad at me for this."

Lilly was genuinely curious now, "Mad for what? Miley, what have you done?" Lilly asked as she took the envelope from Miley.

"Just open it and you'll see." Miley said as she sat back down, struggling to contain a smile and unable to return to her nearly-empty plate.

Lilly looked down and began to work the envelope open carefully. She reached inside and drew out a laminated piece of card, "Backstage Pass…" Lilly read the writing printed on the item out loud. "Hang on a minute, backstage?"

"Yeah…" Miley didn't hide her grin anymore, Lilly blinked and turned away. The sight of Miley's happiness was contagious and she needed to concentrate on what this meant before she could allow herself to engage in what Miley was feeling.

"Backstage for what, Miley?"

"Read what the piece of paper says." Miley said, playfully impatient as she took the envelope from Lilly's hands and retracted a letter which she handed over to the blonde.

"This backstage pass enables the bearer to unlimited studio access to the set of American Idol on…" Lilly paused and looked up at Miley, "American Idol?"

"Yes."

"Next weekend?"

"Mmhmm."

"Miley."

"What?"

"You're going to be performing on American Idol?"

"Hannah Montana is."

"Oh." Lilly paused and then finally gave in to Miley's excitement, "That's really great!"

"Yeah, I know."

Lilly looked at the letter again, before turning her attention back to Miley who was watching her closely, "But, what does this mean? Are you taking up Hannah full time again?"

Miley shook her head, "No, this is just a gig. For fun really, you see they asked me if I would like to be a mentor on the show, but I turned them down. I'm only going to perform one song, and that's about it." Lilly continued to be silent, so Miley spoke again, "Lilly, I love performing and it will be good for Hannah to keep her in the public eye whilst reminding them that I'm not as accessible as I used to be. That's kind of how I want things to be from now on. So that I can occasionally pick up on the threads of Hannah without the media going into frenzy over it, as they would do if I went cold turkey and then suddenly returned."

Lilly nodded, understanding Miley's longing for privacy and how it contrasted painfully with her love for the stage, "I think it's a great idea."

"You'll be there then?" Miley asked.

"Of course!" Lilly stated exuberantly, "I'm Hannah's number one fan, and since when have you ever been able to keep me away?"

Miley looked relieved, "I'm so glad."

Lilly smiled, "What song are you going to sing?"

Miley looked away and turned back to the last of her food, "That's kind of a secret."

Lilly squinted at Miley as she scraped up the last morsels of her dinner onto her fork, "A secret?"

Miley shrugged and stood up, taking both of their empty plates with her to the sink, "Now then Lilly, don't push me. If I say it's a secret that's how it's going to stay."

"Give me a clue already! Is this a song that I've heard before? Is it my favourite song?" Lilly asked, swivelling in her chair to watch Miley's back and pick up on any signs.

Miley chuckled, "I didn't know you had a favourite."

"Hmm… I don't, you're right." Lilly admitted, "Is it one of your earlier songs, or newer material?"

Miley turned and smiled at Lilly conspiratorially, "It's definitely a newer song."

"How new?"

"Well, let's just put it like this… I only finished it last night."

Lilly's mouth dropped open, "A _brand_ new song?"

"Yup."

"Can I hear it?"

Miley shook her head, "I don't think so, and I'm performing it for the first time next Saturday in front of an audience."

"Not even a taster?" Lilly pouted.

"No." Miley replied and reached out to grab a cloth on the work-surface.

It was at this point when Lilly remembered her kitchen duties and sprang to her feet, she was at Miley's side in a second, "At least let me dry the dishes." Lilly tugged the piece of material slowly from Miley's hands and set it to work in the curves of the plate Miley had handed her. The two girls cleaned up silently side-by-side until the dishes and pans were stacked neatly in the drying rack next to their sink. Lilly shot another look at Miley who teasingly ignored her, until Lilly flicked her with the cloth, "You're so annoying, did you know that?"

"Yeah." Miley sighed, "It's one of my few flaws; this great desire within me to infuriate you until you can hardly take it anymore. Something I must deal with every day."

"Hmm."

Miley smirked at Lilly, "Got anything planned for this evening?"

"Apart from trying to unpick the mysterious nature of Miley Stewart? Nope, I'm as free as a bird."

"Good. Do ya wanna watch a movie with me? I could use a relaxing break from studying today."

"Studying? You spent half the afternoon asleep on your bed!"

"That's beside the point." Miley argued, "Come on."

Miley reached for Lilly's hand and tugged her toward the couch, sitting her down before rummaging for an appropriate movie. Finally Miley emerged, triumphant, with an old favourite of the girls' and slid it into the DVD player.

Lilly felt the itching sensation flare up within her as Miley joined her on the couch, sitting so close to Lilly that the tops of their arms were flush together, although there was plenty of room on Miley's other side. Words and copyright warnings sprang up on the television screen in front of them, but Lilly was only aware of the fact that she had been holding her breath until her chest had begun to hurt. She subtly drew air back into her hungry lungs and tried to control her breathing.

Trailers promoting future films now took precedence and Lilly attempted to bring her concentration back to the present feature, yet failed once more as Miley reached across her for the remote control, which was situated on Lilly's arm of the couch. Miley pointed the device forward to lower the volume, and when she was satisfied with this she turned around in her seat to look at Lilly more intently.

Lilly recognised at once that Miley required her attention, and shifted herself into the crook in her end of the couch so that she could look at Miley without having to crane her neck so much.

"Lilly…" Miley began tentatively and Lilly was stunned at the sudden change in Miley's demeanour, "I just wanted to tell you something." Miley said and reached across to Lilly, to take her hand and twist their fingers together.

Lilly blinked slowly, her blood surging through her body had become more noticeable and she prayed that Miley's hearing wouldn't tune into the drumming that was her heart, "You can tell me anything." Lilly muttered quietly and looked up to meet Miley's eyes.

"The thing is that I didn't know how I was going to react to you if you had said that you didn't want to come and see me perform on American Idol next weekend."

Lilly surprised herself by laughing, "Is that it?" Miley's cheeks tinged with pink, and Lilly hastened to cover for herself, afraid that she had offended her friend, "I mean, you should've known that I would come. Nothing would keep me away, even if I was comatose, I would be there. I am Hannah Montana's number one fan after all."

"It's more than that though Lilly." Miley continued, "Without you there, supporting me, I would have probably cancelled."

Lilly's jaw dropped by half an inch, "You're kidding, right?"

"No." Miley said sadly and shook her head, "It seems I am quite as dependent on you as you are on me."

Lilly's heart-rate soared, yet she held herself in check, "Don't be silly. You're perfectly capable of performing without me there. You managed well enough without me on all your tours in school and before I even knew…"

"That was ages ago, Lilly," Miley interrupted softly, "and things change. I haven't done a show since last spring break and you were there with me for that. And you were there at Christmas and the previous summer, after graduating high school."

"But of course you can do these things on your own; I just haven't given you a chance too!" Lilly argued back.

Miley shrugged, and looked down at their hands, happily laced together and Lilly followed Miley's gaze, noting how her best friend's fingers looked so perfect entwined with hers. Lilly had always secretly admired Miley's hands, with her slender fingers that looked so frail, yet held surprising strength in their endurance on the piano and playing guitars. Miley's nails were always perfect, neatly curved and not too long, unlike Lilly's which she was attempting not to bite. Her fingers in general felt pudgier compared to Miley's and she noticed this now, as Miley squeezed their hands together tighter and Miley's bony knuckles sunk into Lilly's skin.

"Just promise me you'll be there." Miley said quietly and Lilly's eyes fled from their hands, to look at Miley's concerned features, "I need you there for me."

"I promise." Lilly replied gently and reached out with her other hand to put it over their linked fingers.

Miley looked up and smiled and Lilly urged herself to look away, before she could get too caught up, yet this failed and she was soon lost in the depths of Miley's happy expression.


	9. Vision

_A/N: Here we are - good old chapter 9 has arrived. Snaps to those of you for reviewing the last one, you got me to post this one up quicker. _

_N/B: Youtube the occasion and the song because you will see what I have done. Apologies, but I was soooo inspired when I saw her perform - I just changed it a little bit. So I obviously disclaim all of the copying of the performance. Can you blame me though? I got goosebumps.  
_

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 9 – Vision**

_You can dance if you like,  
You can sing every line of every song.  
No, you don't have to steal the show.  
It was your show all along…_

Lilly was sitting rigidly in her seat, directly behind the judging panel and surrounded by the buzzing energy of hardcore America Idol fans. Banners were flapping in the rows above her for favoured contestants and she had been embraced with the raw emotions of an audience riddled with joy and despair as their heroes went beyond expectation or merely flopped under the pressure.

During the evening so far, Lilly had seen shaky acts perform, people singing out of tune and some performers that had left tingles down her spine, yet none of this was quite enough and now she was waiting for her champion to take the stage. Loud whispers around her were hailing the return of the epic Hannah Montana – that teenage sensation and princess of the music industry, to come and claim their hearts once more, and Lilly found herself getting caught up. She had been banished from backstage during the entire show, until the end, and was desperate to be reunited with her friend, since watching Miley from the audience was an alien concept to her.

One of the production managers slipped out from the wings to speak with the judges and Lilly's ears pricked up at this moment. The man muttered, "Two minutes until we're back," to the head judge before running to a cameraman who was adjusting his equipment. Lilly's heart went into overload at this point in time, aware of how long this period of time was going to seem.

Ellen DeGeneres leaned in towards Simon Cowell, "I've gotta get Hannah on my show in a couple of weeks. She's great to interview."

Lilly smiled, aware of Miley's popularity in the eyes of the media and wondered how her friend would take that invitation. It was during this musing that Lilly noticed a grand-piano being wheeled onto the set, to take its place just off centre-stage_. _

_I'm beginning to think that it's more of a piano piece than one for the guitars…_

Miley's words of the past rang through Lilly's head and the other girl realised that the song her best friend was about to perform was one that she had begun working on just before her grandmother's funeral, back in the summer.

"Oooh, I think it's going to be a ballad," an excited woman said to her daughter, two seats along the row from Lilly.

"Oh." Her daughter's tone did not sound so exuberant, "I was hoping for _Best of Both Worlds_."

Lilly shook her head smiling at the little girl's disapproval, knowing how Hannah's die-hard fans would always be the kids, and how less willing they were when it came to songs purely based on more adult emotion.

Suddenly a hushed cheer rose up from the crowd and Lilly turned her full attention toward the side of the stage where an attendant was leading out the celebrity performer of the show. From this moment on, Lilly knew that she would not take her eyes away from Miley for a single second until she had left the set once more. Hannah Montana's golden hair was prevalent, and the wig was longer than usual, spilling down in waves to just below Miley's chest. Yet, it was Miley herself that had Lilly's breath coming to her unevenly and had made her throat dry and her heart ache for the other girl. She was wearing a dress that was pure white and hugged her curves desirably. Miley's tanned shoulders were bare, since the dress had no straps and clung to her body, showing off all of her best assets. Lilly was silent on the outside, whereas inside her mind's voice was screaming out and Lilly felt her whole body shivering with anticipation of her friend's voice.

When Hannah was next to her piano, she turned and offered a small smile to the judges, before broadening her grin as she glanced up to the crowd and waved at them. The excitement within the audience grew, with each of them longing for her to award them her attention. Lilly felt the same yearning and she was rewarded when Miley's eyes collided with her own. Miley winked at Lilly, before taking her seat, and Lilly wringed her hands together, squeezing them painfully tight as a way of venting her desperation.

More movement from the floor began to take place and attendants were hushing the audience as the lights on the set went down and the cameras were counted in by one of the operation managers. The show's host was being filmed up on a balcony that jutted out over the audience, and as he introduced Hannah Montana the volume levels in the crowd rose up suddenly and Lilly found herself screaming with them, before dying out as the piano started.

_Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song.  
A beautiful melody,  
When the night's so long…_

Miley's voice filled the auditorium and Lilly found herself drinking in every word that her best friend sung. The music was slow, Miley's tone was one that was drenched in emotion, and Lilly's addiction to her best friend was finally being satisfied as she was immersed in her presence.

_…'Cause there is no guarantee,  
That this life is easy…_

Lilly's insides jolted with the familiarity of the words that Miley sang, yet she had no time to dwindle on this fact as her best friend launched straight into the chorus.

_…And when my world is falling apart.  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I look at you…_

Lilly's eyes widened, she had known those words before and the realization of why made her head spin. Those words were so familiar because she had constructed them together herself during the early hours of a morning, the day before her grandmother's funeral, when she was feeling tight with sentiment and her heart had put words to paper.

_…When the waves are flooding the shore,  
And I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I look at you…_

Lilly had written these words for Miley, praying that they would never be seen by her muse's eyes. Somehow Miley had known, and it was because she had found them. Miley had seen inside Lilly's notebook before she returned it, yet she had said nothing. Was a lie ever right? Or would the truth have hurt too much?

With a constricting heart, Lilly kept her eyes on Miley's performance as her best friend now rose off the bench beside the piano, taking her microphone with her.

…_When I look at you,  
I see forgiveness,  
I see the truth…_

A bright light lit up Hannah Montana from behind, causing the edges of her golden hair and the white dress to glow. It was captivating and it was in Miley's beauty that Lilly found herself even more lost with knowing what to do.

…_You love me for who I am,  
Like the stars hold the moon,  
Right there where they belong.  
And I know I'm not alone…_

Miley had walked slowly to the edge of the stage, to be nearer her audience and had stopped directly in front of Lilly's seat. There was no going back now; Lilly was truly immersed in Miley's performance. She had never seen Miley putting so much emotion into a song before as Hannah Montana. Her voice was thick and strong, letting the notes go on for longer, as she put all of her breath into the music, and all of her heart too._  
_

…_Yeah when my world is falling apart,  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
And I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I look at you…_

Now everything changed. Miley took one more step forward and the tempo of the song slowed down momentarily as she looked up and locked eyes with Lilly, who held onto her gaze.

…_You appear just like a dream to me…_

Imagines flashed across Lilly's mind as her best friend's lyrics invoked feelings and forgotten memories within her. The first was of Miley, only a week ago stirring on her bed, waking up to catch Lilly watching her, and seeming to find that fact extremely calming.

_…Just like kaleidoscope colours  
That cover me…_

A summer's dawn breaking over the restless ocean and Lilly had sat, her body sunk into the sand, watching the tapestry of the skies unfurl before her. She had for a few minutes existed as witness to a natural display of wonder, yet from her position on the edge of the fascinating sky dancing with the waters Lilly had become entangled more in the emotions that played in her breast than anything else.

_…All I need,  
Every breath that I breathe…_

When Lilly's grandmother had died, she had sought comfort in the arms of her best friend, yet she had found so much more. From the moment when Lilly had pressed her cheek against Miley's and breathed in the fragrance of her hair and drunk in the scent of her skin, she had become closer than she had ever been before. But it was not enough.

_Don't you know, babe, you're beautiful!_

Lilly's lips parted in astonishment as the last line of the bridge ended in a powerful crescendo where Miley put her voice to the limit and released her very best upon the unsuspecting audience. It was enough to stop Lilly's heart, only to send it pounding back into life once more. She had never been so affected by music before, yet this was not just Miley's message, it was hers too and it meant so much more than it could ever do to any of the faceless people around her.

…_You appear just like a dream to me…_

Miley's eyes were back on Lilly once again, they had only left her face during the greater notes when Miley had thrown her being into the final verse and she had allowed herself to get lost in the lyrics. Lilly just kept her gaze level with Miley's, refusing to break the contact between them until Miley had to look away herself, to thank her audience and prepare to leave the stage.

When Miley's eyes departed from Lilly's, the blonde felt a chilling cold return to her and she had to withdraw her eyes from the stage. She turned her attention to her hands, which were knotted together so tightly that above her knuckles her fingers had turned white. Lilly released them cautiously and welcomed the blood that flowed back into the tips of her fingers, returning full sensation into her hands. This feeling did not transpire throughout the rest of her body, however, and she felt hauntingly numb. Lilly couldn't remember the last time she had been shocked so much by another person. It was as if everything she had known was displaced, and that she herself had been broken up into small pieces, only to be put back together incorrectly.

Shaking her head, Lilly tried to bring herself out of this mindset, but to no avail. She knew what she had to do, and it would be difficult, yet necessary. She must face up to her best friend, although that was a terrifying concept since Miley had guessed at what lurked within her heart.

_I wish I had known how I felt about her sooner…_

Lilly blinked and got slowly to her feet, aware now that her entire body was shaking. She stopped for a moment before stumbling forward on her weak legs and taking a few deep breaths. It was time to confront Miley.


	10. Passions

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 10 – Passions**

_And in __the dark, I can hear your heartbeat.  
I tried to find the sound,  
But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness.  
So darkness I became…_

Lilly showed her pass nervously to the muscular guard who stood watch beside the stage and just in front of the door that led to the maze of back passages.

"Go ahead." The man nodded his head to Lilly, but she didn't reply because she was already tripping forward, into the labyrinth that would lead her to Miley.

Some compulsion drove her onward at a needy pace. She paid no heed to the people around her, only ensuring that her pass was thrust forward whenever anyone looked as if they were about to address her. Fortunately, everyone left her alone and she was able to carry on without being disturbed.

Finally Lilly arrived outside a door that was clearly marked with the sign _Hannah Montana's Dressing Room_ in small letters on a brass plaque. This door was also guarded by a female aid, clutching a cup of coffee, a little way down the corridor.

"Woah there honey, where do you think you're going?"

Lilly blinked up at the woman who was scrutinising her closely over the top of her glasses, "I'm here to see Hannah. I'm a friend." Lilly managed to say, forcing her words through her throat, which had temporarily closed up.

"Hmm. I'll have to check that out first." Lilly turned her attention to her feet as the woman tapped on the door, "Miss Montana?" She called out apprehensively, "You have a visitor."

The door opened an inch and a husky voice from behind the door itself murmured, "Who is it?"

Before the aid had a chance to answer, Lilly stepped up to the mark, "It's me."

Lilly glared at the woman, who had opened her mouth as if to say something, but ignored her intentions and marched into the dressing room, clicking the door shut behind her in defiance of the rules which had never mattered before. She walked several steps into the room before stopping and crossing her arms in front of her, adopting a protective stance, and then turned in the direction of her best friend.

"Hello Lilly." Miley greeted her from somewhere near the door, and Lilly swung her head up to look at her at last.

Miley was still dressed in the stunning white dress that had adorned Hannah's body during her performance, yet now she had released her wild brown curls from the synthetic wig and at last let them have reign over her shoulders once more. Lilly clenched her jaw tightly in order to prevent a gasp of wonder at the sight of her best friend. This would only have served to betray her feelings further than they had already been revealed. The fact that her body was trembling though could not be avoided, and Lilly only hoped that Miley hadn't already noticed this.

"How are you?" Miley asked tentatively, since she was evidently aware of Lilly's bearing and made uncomfortable by the fact that she had clearly hurt her best friend. Her sapphire eyes were brooding and her face was pale; she was so desirable that Lilly's anger rose even higher.

Lilly shook her head, "I don't know how I am." She replied coldly and when Miley flinched Lilly lowered her voice to an even icier quiet, "How could you?"

"Lilly…"

"No, Miley I don't want to hear it. You _lied_ to me." Lilly gritted her teeth as her body began to shake even more.

"Lilly, I never lied to you." Miley began, "This wasn't meant to upset you…"

"Well, that's exactly what you've done, you've upset me." Lilly argued and felt her breath coming in short gasps as her emotions heightened.

"I'm sorry, look can I just explain?" Miley spoke calmly, yet there was a pleading in her voice and Lilly was determined not to give in.

"Explain what? That you've humiliated me? That you read my most secret words, the ones which no one was ever intended to see, only to play them out in front of me for the benefit of a song, for your own fame and glory?" Lilly was feeling venomous and her words came out harshly, since she was unable to hold onto her reason.

"Lilly." Miley's voice was harder now and Lilly knew she had struck a nerve, "You know that's not how I am."

Lilly laughed, and the sound was cruel, "No, of course not. Not lovely Miley, she would never do such a thing to her best friend. She would never take the pathetic words that spilled out of Lilly Truscott's heart and turn them into Hannah's musical achievement of the month."

"It's not like that!" Miley barked and blood flared into her cheeks, "This was nothing to do with Hannah Montana, it was everything to do with _Miley_."

"What could any of this have to do with Miley?" Lilly had lowered her voice again, and she looked away. A sensation of great shame and regret was welling up inside of her, but she had to say her piece, to release everything so that Miley would know how deeply she had wounded her, "Miley," Lilly sighed and her tone was softer, "Miley is just a girl who has taken something which doesn't belong to her. And Lilly," Lilly swallowed a sob, "Lilly is broken hearted, because she has been broken by her best friend's song."

"Lilly," Miley's voice called out to her softly, her own emotions keeping pace with Lilly's in their flux, "I never meant to hurt you. This song wasn't meant to do that… I-I wanted to show you something…" Miley appealed to Lilly, holding a hand out toward her.

"Show me what? I just don't understand." Lilly shrugged helplessly, and kept her distance.

"It's hard to explain. But, ever since I read your words…"

Lilly winced, looking away, and it was this action that made Miley stop and retract her hand, to rock backwards onto her heels instead of reaching forward, "You were never meant to read those words." Lilly said coldly, "And I don't think I can ever forgive you for having done so."

"It was a mistake I know, but they were so special, I couldn't help it, I had to turn them into song…"

"There you go!" Lilly's voice shot up and Miley's body recoiled, "You just couldn't help yourself from barging in there, like some conceited diva, stealing other people's feelings straight off a page without thinking of the consequences."

"Consequentially, it's a good song." Miley argued back, once more giving in to her share of the rage, triggered by Lilly's apparent irrationality.

"Of course it's a good song! It's a good song because it actually meant something for once. Because it was a song that was built on words that came from the heart."

"As opposed to all the menial crap that I normally sing about?" Miley looked hurt as well as angry, and Lilly felt the sting herself; she couldn't help it when she was so tied to Miley.

Lilly shook her head, "You just don't get it."

"Try me!" Miley implored and Lilly started pacing.

"You shouldn't have read my notebook, and you really shouldn't have used those words. You know from reading them that they were all about _you_." Miley looked down, and for this Lilly was grateful because she really didn't want to see the look on Miley's face as she continued, "I wrote them in a moment when I felt so attached to you that I couldn't imagine life without you. They went down onto the paper because I was suddenly filled with feelings for you so strong that I didn't even know what they were." Lilly drew in a shaky breath, "That evening when I found out my Granny had passed away I thought a big part of me had died in that moment too. But, when you took me into your arms, I knew then that I was truly alive. And, I am only really alive when I am with you."

Miley looked up, and behind the storm of tears that were about to spill, her eyes were burning. "Lilly, I…"

"Save it. I don't want to hear anymore." Lilly said, and her tone was final. "Look, Miley, I'm going home. I know there will be some reporters outside who really want to talk to you right now." Lilly's eyes blazed with renewed fury, "They'll want to know the reasons for writing that song. You should tell them all about it."

Miley reached out to rest her hand on the back of the chair beside her dresser, and Lilly noticed that the movement was to support her whole body, since it was shaking violently. Lilly couldn't help herself and she looked directly into Miley's face where she saw the tears fall silently from her eyes, down her cheeks. The longing rose up in her again, stronger than ever to be at Miley's side, yet Lilly denied herself, and it was for the last time that she did this.

"Miley… I'll see you later." Lilly met her friend's eyes regretfully again, before turning aside and, with the greatest feeling of guilt that she had ever borne, left Miley crying in the dark.


	11. Firsts

_A/N: I think my favourite review from the last chapter has to be "Wow, Lilly is completely dense." Thank you Avarenda! And to the rest of you who reviewed... It was a complicated chapter, but are you ready for more? I think you are.  
_

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 11 – Firsts**

_There is love in your body but you can't hold it in.  
It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin.__  
The tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks,  
And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts…_

The world was bleak and from within herself Lilly felt darker still. Lilly blinked her eyes open, though this was a difficult action to make; they were sore and dry from little sleep and the effort it had taken to cry until she had drifted away at last from the world that she knew.

Lilly's body felt heavy as she dented the mattress below her in her motionless slump on the bed. Inside she felt hollow, yet jagged around the edges, like an egg that had been boiled and scooped out until only the shell remained. She closed her eyes again, willing sleep back upon herself. But this failed and only the picture of Miley's face – with her broken expression, filled her mind and sent a tremor of dread rattling through her.

She jerked her eyes open once more and pulled her body up into a sitting position on the bed, hugging her knees into her chest in an attempt to summon back the life that she was lacking. This failed, and her eyes were drawn to the door that separated her from the hallway, which was the last remaining distance to cross until she was back with Miley: if Miley was in their flat.

Lilly hadn't even heard Miley come in during the night and, considering how fretfully she had been sleeping, she couldn't take this as a good sign. However, just as Lilly was contemplating this, she heard Miley's door creak open and the softest of footsteps made their way to the kitchen.

_It's now or never_, Lilly's mind was set and she climbed out of her bed, pausing at her door for a delayed moment longer, before following her best friend into their living area.

Lilly waited in the doorway whilst she watched Miley from behind, fully dressed, selecting a bottle of water from the fridge. She cleared her throat and Miley's body stilled instantly, "Good morning." Lilly said, yet all that came out was a strained murmur.

Miley's stance did not alter, but she slowly turned to face Lilly and as soon as the blonde's eyes fell upon her best friend, she wished she hadn't left her room. Miley's hair was crumpled with a lack of effort in grooming that was surprising for the always-presentable Miley. The clothes she wore were plain and comfortable, as if she didn't care how she looked or how she was perceived. She wore sneakers even though the day was promising perfect sunshine through their windows, with a long hooded top that was sure to keep all light from most of her skin.

All of these details were trivial when Lilly found herself lost in Miley's face. Her friend looked wretched and hopelessly misplaced. Her eyes were dark blue, and even darker from the purple shadows that had formed under them from a sleepless night. Miley's skin was pale and she even seemed lined about the eyes, but that was probably because they were dry too. Yet even for all of this, Lilly found that her heartbeat had become more animated when Miley met her eyes, and that some warmth was being spread through the emptiness she felt.

"Good morning, Lilly." Miley muttered back.

"Are you going out?" Lilly asked timidly, since Miley's bag was on the counter beside her and she had glanced over to the door.

"I'm going to the library; I need to work on my term paper." Miley's voice was dull and rang heavily in Lilly's ears.

"But, it's only eight o'clock…" Lilly stated softly, and she noticed the plea in her voice for Miley to stay with her.

Miley seemed to have heard it, "I can't stay in the flat, Lilly. Not today." Miley's eyes flickered away, "I need to get out."

"Oh." Lilly felt the warmth within her die, her hope had been extinguished, "When will you be back?"

Miley shrugged, "Later. I don't know when."

Lilly watched Miley's eyes become trained on the kitchen tiles while she made her way over to the door, "Miley…" Lilly paused when her friend stopped, "Later, we should talk."

Miley sighed and let herself out of their flat, leaving Lilly standing and feeling her resilience break. Once the door had swung shut behind Miley, Lilly's body drooped and she fell to her knees on the kitchen floor. Lilly wrapped her arms tightly around her torso, for fear that she would break apart, but she didn't. Somewhere inside this misery a light was pricking the dark and driving it away. Lilly daren't open her eyes and accept the notion, the possible truth that her mind was putting forward to her, because it seemed farfetched and if she was wrong then she would never heal again.

_I love her, and that's the beginning of everything._

Lilly rocked back until she was sitting on the floor, leaning against one of the cupboards. She allowed herself to rest her head against the cool wood of the cabinet and opened her eyes to stare at the blank white of the ceiling. However, it was internally that Lilly was looking and she saw nothing of the external world.

"It wasn't just my words…" Lilly muttered to herself, allowing her voice to speak so that she could put together the pieces more clearly, "_Everybody needs inspiration… When the nights are long…_" Lilly frowned, from confusion rather than any other emotion, "My words inspired Miley to write a song." Lilly's mouth twitched, and a smile was close to forming, but she didn't have time to dwell on that, "_You appear just like a dream to me_…Those weren't my words either. Miley was using my words, with her music, as inspiration. Miley once told me that she only wrote what was going on in her heart, that if she felt carefree and happy she wrote songs like that. When she was sad, her music followed, and when she was lonely she wrote about needing friends..." Lilly spoke slowly and concisely, though she talked only to herself and her mind formed the words before she even needed to say them. This was necessary however, to make sure she was certain of what she was saying.

"Miley dreams of me." Lilly sighed, remembering back to that recent afternoon when she had disturbed Miley's nap, but Lilly shook her head, "That's a weak link to make. The song can't be about me." Lilly stared at the ceiling for a while longer, and her throat began to hum the melody of Miley's new song.

"Miley _does_ dream about me." Lilly breathed, and her lips really curled into a smile this time. "And I dream about her…" Lilly's body shook suddenly with a silent laughter.

_It's so easy, to think about love and to talk about love…To wish for love. But it's not always easy to recognize love. __Even when we hold it in our hands._

x-x-x

The evening skies had turned a darker blue as the sun faded from the world, but Lilly held strong to her vigil, keeping watch on the door of their flat. The only light in the living spaces came from the flickering of many little candles that sat on the kitchen counters and on every flat surface Lilly had scoped out or created herself.

A bouquet of vibrant lilies took pride of place in the centre of their small table, where they would eat together, in a large glass vase that Lilly had also bought that afternoon. Dinner was in the oven, kept warm although it was long overdue, but even the enticing smell of freshly cooked lasagna was not enough to draw Lilly's attention away. She had been sat still for nearly two hours, and every minute was worth the wait.

Finally Lilly heard footsteps on the stairs outside of their own flat and a set of keys jingled whilst the owner looked for the correct one to fit the lock. Lilly nervously smoothed a crease in the dress she wore, before rising to her feet to greet her guest. "Hey Miley." Lilly said softly when her best friend let herself into their home.

Miley stopped and turned her attention to Lilly. She was just as desolate as she had looked that morning, yet perhaps now it was even worse since the pair had spent the day apart, and Lilly felt the slight difference in Miley keenly. "What's all this about?" Miley asked, and it sounded like she'd barely used her voice all day.

Lilly kept her focus carefully on her friend, who was now looking around the kitchen with confused interest. Miley's eyes fell on the display of lilies atop the table, before falling away shyly as she took in the setting of the candles and tasty-smelling dinner. "This is all about you." Lilly explained tentatively, feeling suddenly timid herself, and still reeling with shame from her behaviour of the previous night.

"Me?" Miley looked at her blankly, her eyes slowly widening to their normal sized, rather than the half-open, deadened shape that they had held before. "I don't understand…" Then Miley's eyes fell down Lilly's body, taking in her outfit and the obvious time she had taken to make herself ready for this evening, "Gosh." Miley breathed quietly, "You look lovely."

Lilly was caught off guard, and apparently Miley was too since her cheeks tainted pink, "Nngh, no, I really don't." Lilly mumbled, her hands twisting together nervously in front of her.

Miley shook her head in an act of quiet defiance, "Don't you know you're beautiful?" Miley asked under her breath and Lilly felt her thoughts escape her.

"Really, Miley, no, I'm not. If I were lovely, or…" Lilly hesitated, feeling embarrassed, "…beautiful, then I wouldn't have behaved the way I did last night." Lilly took a step forward, her bravery catching up with her once more, "Please, let me try to make it up to you."

Miley frowned, "There's nothing to make up. It's my own fault; I should have just told you that I read your words. Or not read them in the first place, that would have been the best thing." Miley sighed, "I really shouldn't have taken them from you. Please, forgive me?"

Lilly heard the shakiness in Miley's voice before Miley recognised what it meant for herself and she crossed the space between them in a second, "There's nothing to forgive. I am _so_ ashamed of myself for over-reacting when what you did, and what you sang, was so wonderful. You created something beautiful from a few jumbled thoughts of mine." Lilly's hands reached out and caught Miley's in her own.

Miley's hands were strangely cold, and Lilly lifted them up higher between them so that she could run her fingers over Miley's, to tempt blood into the chilled digits. Heat rushed into Lilly's cheeks when she realised that Miley's eyes were firmly fixed upon her, yet she attended her warming actions until Miley's voice broke their quiet, "Lilly?"

The blonde swallowed nervously and stilled her hands, looking up to meet Miley's eyes, "Yes Miles?"

Miley took a deep breath before drawing herself away from her best friend, until she was leaning against the work surface a few feet away, "Last night…" Lilly flinched and Miley chewed down on her lip, waiting to see if she could continue. Eventually Lilly nodded and Miley pressed on, "Last night we had a fight." Miley stated simply, "And that was the first time I ever fought with you properly. It was beyond any of the little arguments we had as teenagers because it went so much deeper. We really hurt each other last night, but we did it unintentionally."

Lilly took a step forward, "Miley, I never wanted to hurt you…"

"I know." Miley's voice was lighter and a spark of life was growing in her eyes, "You never would want to do that, because your best interest has always been mine, and vice versa. That's probably why we work so well together." Lilly nodded slowly and Miley continued, "But when I wrote and sang that song, I was obviously wrong and got completely mistaken as to what was _your_ best interest, since I was only working in mine."

"I over-reacted." Lilly interrupted, "I was taken by surprise and because I was feeling so emotional anyway I took what you were singing the wrong way and lashed out against you. I never thought that the song could ever truly, or sincerely, be directed toward me."

"Why?" Miley whispered; her dark eyes wide and innocent.

Lilly shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips, "It was one of the most emotional, and beautiful songs that I have ever heard. It was also a love song…and that was probably the part that upset me the most."

"But… I love you." Miley breathed.

"I know you love me, and I love you, you're my best friend in the whole world Miley." Lilly said, with shining eyes, "And that's how it is. Yet this song was about _romantic_ love, about someone who was the very air that you breathed, and I could never be that for you."

Miley's brow creased into a frown, "I don't understand. The part of being _every breath that I breathe_, those were _your _words in the first place."

Lilly blinked and unexpected tears fell from her eyes; she didn't even notice that they had been looming, "They were."

"Lilly, I told you the song wasn't a Hannah song, it was a _Miley_ song." Miley said, before glancing down.

"A Miley song about romantic love...for someone she loves, or will in the future, love romantically." Lilly sniffed and then shrugged.

Miley set her jaw, "A person who Miley has loved romantically for a very long time."

Lilly groaned and raised a hand to wipe at the tears that dampened her cheeks, "I'm so confused…"

"Why is this confusing?" Miley's voice had suddenly risen, "Can't you see Lilly? Don't you know?" Lilly still looked blank and then Miley was there, crossing the distance between them until her hands had seized the tops of Lilly's arms in a vice-like grip, "I wrote this song, with your words, but added my own lyrics from the heart. And these lyrics all fit together – yours about me and mine about you." Miley's hands were hot, scorching against Lilly's skin, "We're best friends Lilly and know each other more than anyone else ever will. Why else would this all match up so perfectly?"

Lilly felt the thrill of passion that burned in Miley spread into her, "It matches up so perfectly, _Miley_," Lilly growled, "because I am in love with you!"

"And I'm in love with you!" Miley shouted.

Lilly's lips parted and her body froze, but she found that words had fled from her and she was completely stilled. Miley's eyes were flickering backwards and forwards so quickly that Lilly struggled to keep pace. "I-I…" Lilly started stuttering, her voice mirroring the trembles that shook her frame in flagrant disbelief of what was happening.

"Oh screw it." Miley mumbled and drew Lilly's body tightly towards hers, her hands squeezing Lilly's shoulders whilst her warm lips pressed against Lilly's own.

Miley's mouth was hard at first, and her hands moved to the back of Lilly's head, holding her in place, as if challenging the other girl to dare try breaking away. When Lilly sighed against her lips, however, Miley softened instantly and moved her mouth carefully against Lilly's. They were kissing with a wary tenderness now until Lilly pulled back to meet Miley's eyes.

"Did you really just do that?" Lilly half-whispered, her whole body felt heavy, throbbing with this pulsating sensation that moved her always closer to Miley.

Miley nodded, though she was looking uncertain now, "I guess I just did. Huh." Miley's lips curled up into a smile, "And I think I've got to try that again."

Lilly didn't even have time to squeal with joy as Miley forced herself upon her again, attacking her lips with renewed fervour. This time, however, Lilly threw herself into Miley's actions, wrapping her arms tightly around Miley's waist and letting the feelings flow through her. Miley's hands had moved and were now trailing down Lilly's back, slowly to rest on her best friend's hips. Her thumbs stroked up and down the prominent bones of Lilly's pelvis and Miley's exploits caused Lilly to gasp for breath.

Lilly drew away from Miley's hungry mouth, her whole body still shaking from the kisses that she had been granted from the girl who was quickly becoming everything to her, "Miley… wait…" Lilly breathed, and her body ached for more of that precious closeness she had at last been given, "I need to know what this is, and how it's going to affect our… friendship."

Miley's eyes were spilling with desire, yet she had enough self-control to contemplate Lilly's question, "Our friendship?" Miley mused, and her accent was thick, "Darlin', as far as I see it - I love you. And my love for you is friendship set on fire."

"That would explain why you burn right through me, every time you touch me."

"Sweet nibblets…" Miley breathed and destroyed the spaces between them once more.


	12. Steps

_A/N: Thank you all for such lovely reviews on the last chapter. I especially want to thank dcjp for being a great reviewer and everyone else who comments regularly - whurmy, disneyfangirl...,Alvinfan07 and some newer people who've popped up to read. My story is continuing and will not stop at the point of a relationship forming. We have a little way to get yet my dears. And now for some fluff :)_

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 12 – Steps**

_Let me lie in the curve  
Of your body tonight,  
And I will hear you tumble into sleep.  
I will watch you heal, watch you heal with me…_

Lilly's belly was full of comfortable food, she was warm beneath her bed sheets, her window was partly open, allowing a soothing breeze access to grace over her face, and everything was set to lure her into sleep. Then why were her eyes desperately too alert and her body wired with a surge of energy that prevented her from enjoying the rest of the night?

A frustrated growl escaped Lilly's throat when she glanced over to the clock illuminated on her bedside table. It was already two in the morning, a full hour after she had stilled Miley's pressing kisses and reluctantly wished her a good night…

"_Miley…we…need…to…sleep!" Lilly giggled between Miley's lips colliding with her own over and over again._

"_Sleep shmeep." Miley mumbled insensibly against Lilly's mouth, "I wanna enjoy spending time with you."_

"_You're delirious." Lilly chuckled, her heart pounding within her chest as a defiant reminder that she really didn't want to say goodbye to Miley yet._

"_No I'm not." Miley's arms snaked around Lilly's neck and crushed their lips together once more, lingering and then moving slowly against Lilly's, her tongue just on the threshold, waiting for Lilly to grant access, but Lilly's resolve was set._

"_Miley! We have classes tomorrow."_

_Miley pulled away and pouted sorrowfully, "But, if I go to sleep then I'll wake up and everything will have gone back to normal."_

_Lilly frowned, "What do you mean?"_

_Miley sighed, "This will all have just been one dream. In the morning, none of this will be real…" _

_Lilly rested her hand lightly on Miley's forearm, "No, Miley, _this_ is real." _

"_Ouch!" Miley gasped and quickly retracted her hand as Lilly's fingers had mercilessly pinched the skin near her wrist, "Crap, reality hurts." Miley moaned and Lilly wrapped her arms around her best friend once more._

"_I'll still be here in the morning. It's killing me to leave you right now, but it has to be done."_

_Miley suddenly looked uneasy, "Does it?"_

"_Well, yeah," Lilly was confused, "I mean, you need to sleep and so do I…"_

"_Hmm." Miley chewed down on her lip as her eyes flashed up to meet Lilly's, "Can't we just, you know, sleep together?"_

_Blood flushed instantly into Lilly's cheeks, "W-what?" _

_Miley grinned sheepishly, "I think it will be a good idea…"_

"_Miley!" Lilly gasped and pressed her palms against her face, in an attempt to soothe her embarrassment, "I don't think I'm ready for that."_

_Miley laughed hoarsely, "I wasn't talking about _that_ kind of sleeping together Lilly. I was just inquiring as to whether you'd like to share my bed."_

_Lilly became acutely aware of a dull throbbing taking place somewhere very keen on the idea, "You know, phrasing it like that doesn't help much either."_

"_Does this help?" Miley whispered._

_Lilly wanted to retreat, for the sake of preserving the boundaries that they did have but Miley's body, hot and burning through the clothes that hid her being from Lilly's eyes, pressed up against her, with her hands roaming down Lilly's back, was very alluring. _

"_No…It doesn't help. You're so bad." Lilly whimpered._

"_I know…" Miley growled seductively against Lilly's lips, taking the bottom one between her teeth and tugging it outward._

"_Stop." Lilly pleaded and Miley drew back, "Not tonight. We still have things that we need to work out."_

"_O-kay." Miley nodded, "You're right, we need to sort out where we stand with each other." Lilly smiled weakly in response, "But, as far as I can see," Miley continued, "I like how we're standing right now..."_

Lilly rolled onto her back and stared angrily at her ceiling, inwardly cursing herself for her virtuous decision. Her mind had told her that to climb whole-heartedly into Miley's bed that night would be destructive to her studies, yet the very problem was her heart. It fluttered inside her chest like a captive bird, willing Lilly to move closer to Miley once more.

The blonde closed her eyes and started playing games she had previously used after stressing over a term paper for the whole evening and needed a couple of hours sleep for morning classes. She counted sheep, but when she got to thirty-one she was already bored. Lilly started planning her weekly shopping list, which got her nowhere as Miley always prepared their food and budgets.

Lilly sat up and swung her legs out of bed, to rest her bare feet on the carpet of her room. She curled her toes underneath her soles, before releasing them again to rest her whole weight on her feet. Lilly edged toward her bedroom door as quietly as was possible for her, easing it open, and then made her way warily down the hall to the bathroom.

Lilly closed the door behind her and then peered at herself in the mirror above the sink. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks glowed with the heat that still lingered there, refusing to die now that she had been brought to life so fully. Lilly rolled her eyes and splashed her face with cold water; she needed to cool down, but it seemed impossible and the pink tint did not fade.

The bathroom door swung shut behind her as Lilly stepped out once more into the dark corridor. Her bedroom was only a few steps up on the right, whereas Miley's was just a bit further on the left. Lilly's heart leapt forward in her chest whilst she contemplated her second option and her mind's refusals seemed to fade when she argued that it was really in both of their best interests.

Lilly ignored her bedroom door, standing ajar, and finished her journey outside of Miley's. _Should I knock?_ Lilly shook her head, ignoring her question and opened the door carefully.

"Hello stranger." Miley's throaty voice reached Lilly before she had even let her eyes fall onto Miley's bed, and she now saw Miley lying on her side, facing the doorway where her best friend stood. A shaft of moonlight had found its way through a gap in the curtains and lit up the pale covers over Miley's body.

"Hey…" Lilly whispered back, "Did I wake you?"

Miley chuckled, "Like I could sleep knowing you were across the hallway."

Lilly laughed as well, "That hasn't stopped you every other night of our lives together."

"Are you really so sure about that?" Miley asked, and her tone had turned serious this time.

"I-I dunno, you tell me." Lilly replied squeezing her eyes shut at the lameness of her reply.

Miley merely grinned, "Just come and get in my bed."

"As long as you promise you're not going to try anything funny." Lilly flirted before crossing the gap between them and slotting into the space Miley awarded her.

As soon as Lilly was comfortably settled on her back, Miley instantly curled her body into her best friend's side. She lifted her head and snuggled it into Lilly's shoulder whilst throwing her arm over Lilly's stomach, "Ah, that's better." Miley purred, "Unless you count this as funny business?"

"No, this is great." Lilly replied and kissed the top of Miley's head, smiling against her hair.

"Mmm." Miley sighed, "You smell amazing."

"No," Lilly corrected authoritively, "_You_ smell amazing. You always do and it's been a killer for me, I can tell you that."

"A killer?" Miley questioned softly, "Now how would that be?"

"It takes a lot of self-restraint being around you. I have to try not to sniff so obviously every time you walk by." Lilly admitted and Miley laughed again.

"God, you sound just like me."

"Really?" Lilly's voice was doubtful, "I don't think you'd be lame enough to do stupid things like that."

"Uh-huh." Miley nodded against Lilly's neck, "I've been crazy about you for ages, but you didn't even notice."

"Whatever." Lilly scoffed, "I'm sure I would have realised if you were into me."

"Nope." Miley said lightly, "You're completely oblivious, and I wasn't even that secretive. Constantly letting it slip that I think you're hot, always trying to be attached to you, and for as long as I can be. Then I insisted that we live together, just us, in our flat this year…"

"Hey!" Lilly interrupted, "I loved the idea. I didn't really want to live with anyone else from first year. They were all too messy, or stinky, or bossy, or had weird obsessions… Plus they would totally cramp our style."

"Exactly." Miley agreed.

Silence fell between them for a few moments until Lilly cleared her throat and spoke softly, "Hey, Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something? You might think I'm weird or totally stupid."

"I already know you are." Miley sighed pleasantly and Lilly reached across to poke her in the ribs, "Erm, ouch?"

"You deserved it." Lilly muttered, "No, but, seriously Miles. This is kind of important."

"Lilly, you can tell me anything. It's what we do."

"Oh yeah." Lilly smiled again, it was difficult not to with Miley lying in her arms, "Okay, here goes." Lilly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I know I love you, and that I'm totally in love with you and want to be with you for as long as that's possible. But…"

"But?" Miley squeaked.

"Calm down." Lilly soothed, "_But_, I never realised just what my feelings were for you until the last forty-eight hours or so. It took you singing my own words back to me for me to realise just how _attracted_ I was to you. You are gorgeous, and I've always known it, but now I recognise that you stand out to me like a beacon because of my feelings for you. Then when we fought… I was so scared I was going to lose your friendship. Plus the fight itself, I thought that you were going to stop being my friend because you'd figured me out – that you'd worked out that I love you more than you could ever love me…"

"…That's not true." Miley said sternly, "Lilly, I've loved you so long."

"How long?" Lilly whispered.

"Three years… I think. But it could have been since the day we first met, it feels like that sometimes, because you've always been so right – _perfect_, for me. It doesn't matter for how much time, all that matters now is that I'm with you and we both know."

"I agree." Lilly squeezed Miley tighter in her arms, "I think this explains why I hated Jake so much…"

"…And why I wanted to spew every time Oliver called you _Lilly-pop_."

"Sorry about that." Lilly grimaced.

"But, if we hadn't gone down those separate roads in our lives, then we would never have had our feelings strengthened and we wouldn't be lying here today. Lilly, every time a boy broke my heart it was your arms that I ran into. I don't think we'd ever have realised if we were left to our own devices."

"I think I would have noticed out outstandingly beautiful you are." Lilly said, and then quickly blushed, "Sorry."

"Why are you apologising?"

"I don't know. It feels strange, being able to say these things out loud at last." Lilly grinned and then kissed Miley's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you." Miley sighed and nestled closer to Lilly, "We're taking steps."

"We are. It can't all just happen over night."

"Although it kinda already has." Miley suddenly lifted her curly-haired head up and propped herself onto an elbow to look down at Lilly, "I really do love you. Please stay with me tonight."

Lilly nodded slowly, "I will, but on one condition."

"Anything." Miley leaned down and kissed the tip of Lilly's nose.

"That we take this _slow_." Miley blinked and Lilly smiled, "Miley, I want you… badly, but we need to keep a hold of ourselves. I don't want to rush anything."

"I just want to do whatever you're comfortable doing." Miley said and then leaned down once more to brush her lips against Lilly's.

Lilly's lips parted at the contact, tingles were spreading throughout her from having Miley's warm body pressed up so closely to her own and she felt her cheeks burn. The fire was being re-kindled and Lilly moved her arms, so that she could loop them casually around Miley's neck and twine her fingers into the chocolate locks.

Miley moaned and pushed herself closer to Lilly, so that she was nearly on top of her. A hand reached up to cup Lilly's cheek, before drifting to her neck. Fingertips trailed down Lilly's throat, dipping into the hollow at the centre of Lilly's collarbone, and then sliding from left to right across the skin there.

"Oh god…" Lilly whimpered and carefully eased the brunette away from her, "Miley, we need to sleep."

Miley chuckled, "Alright darlin', but you can't tell me that you weren't comfortable with that."

Lilly shared Miley's amusement, "I was more than comfortable, but like we said – we need to take steps."

"_Baby_ steps." Miley grumbled and then pouted playfully.

Lilly laughed and pulled the other girl down to lay in her arms once more, "Easy tiger." Miley made some more incoherent sounds until Lilly's hand moved under her chin to tilt her head upwards so that she could kiss her again, "Sweet dreams Miley."

Miley's voice had a smile in it when she replied, "Sweet dreams to you too, my _love_."

x-x-x

Lilly felt consciousness returning to her once more and for a long minute she refused to open her eyes, for fear that what had happened the previous night wasn't real. Soon she became aware of a strange sensation in her right arm – in that she couldn't feel her hand. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking in the light of the early morning. The gap in the curtains had allowed the orange sunlight of post-dawn to slip through and illuminate the girls, which was probably the reason for her early awakening.

Lilly tried to move her fingers but soon smiled at the reason for why this was temporarily impossible. Miley's head was resting on her arm, cutting off some of her circulation, yet Lilly dared not move the pretty, sleeping one. For Miley was beautiful in this morning light, where the sun had graced her being and painted patterns on her face.

Miley's head stirred as the brunette mumbled in her sleep, before she curled herself nearer to Lilly, allowing Lilly's shoulder to become her pillow once more. Lilly smiled and reached out with the arm that still had sensation in it, to smooth Miley's crumpled morning hair.

"Mmm… That's nice…" Miley murmured; her lips barely moving and her voice was hoarse. Lilly's eyes closed slowly at the sound, and then blinked open again. Miley in the morning was so desirable that she had to fight hard to keep her hand only in her best friend's hair. "What time is it?" Miley asked and she opened a bleary eye.

"I don't know." Lilly sighed and then felt the smile return uncontrollably to her lips once more when Miley turned over in the bed so she could gaze into Lilly's face.

"Gosh… You're beautiful in the morning Lilly." Miley whispered, her hand fluttering up to Lilly's cheek to carefully brush some stray strands of golden hair away.

"I don't think so…" Lilly began and shook her head into her pillow, blocking her face from Miley's sight.

This wasn't good enough for Miley though and she was soon bringing Lilly's face forward to meet her lips. Her mouth pressed softly against Lilly's and then swept over each of her cheeks in turn. When Lilly released a soft giggle, Miley's attention turned to her forehead, the tip of Lilly's nose, her chin and then each of her closed eyes.

"It's early, isn't it?" Miley asked when she finally pulled away.

Lilly smiled and turned to the clock beside Miley's bed, "Yeah, it's only about six."

"We still have a couple of hours before we need to get up then." Miley muttered and released another yawn.

"Hmm… I dunno if I can sleep, with you here and awake beside me now." Lilly admitted and Miley chuckled.

"I know I can." Miley opened her eyes once more and blushed to see Lilly looking at her with such awe, "What?"

"Nothing." Lilly's cheeks tinted pink this time, "I'm just amazed by you, that's all."

"Hard not to be." Miley grinned sleepily. "Come on, honey, let me sing you morning lullabies. That'll get you back to sleep."

"Hmm… I'm not so averse to trying new things." Lilly replied with a cheeky grin that Miley heard in her voice, since her eyes had fluttered shut once more.

"Come 'ere." Miley said gruffly and pulled Lilly into her arms.

_I will sing you morning lullabies,  
You are beautiful and peaceful this way.  
I know you have to close your eyes on everyone,  
Let me help you, I'll sing you to sleep  
With morning lullabies…_


	13. Hunger

_A/N: Here's part thirteen to my story! I hope you all enjoy. I warn you now that I won't be able to update this story until Sunday at the earliest... Please don't hate. I'm going to Scotland._

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 13 – Hunger**

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me,  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free.  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart.  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart…_

Lilly trudged up the last few steps until she was outside the door of the home she shared with her best friend and recently acquired lover – Miley Stewart. It was for this reason why Lilly waited a few painful seconds longer before sliding her key into the lock and twisting it to let herself in. Unfortunately the door didn't budge which wasn't a promising signal. The girls left it double-locked when they knew neither would be in and, since this hadn't changed from the time when Lilly had secured the door before handing in her paper, she could safely assume that Miley wasn't back yet.

Lilly sighed and then attended to the other lock, actually letting herself into the flat this time. It was just as she had left it earlier; lunch plate on the side waiting to be cleared, a magazine spread out over the table-top and a half-drunk glass of water waiting to be sloshed down the sink. So Lilly set herself to work, cleaning the leftover dishes and tumbler, before settling down in front of the article she had left earlier.

…_The question remains on everyone's lips, 'Just who was that mysterious new song intended for? Or if not who for then 'What for'? Are we expecting a fresh album release from the quirky popstar who has stunningly metamorphosed before our eyes from cheeky teenage idol to intelligent young woman? _

_In regards to Miss Montana's love life, nothing appears to have changed. Her previously rocky relationship with rock star, on/off boyfriend, Curt Angelo is apparently still off, and Hannah hasn't been sighted anywhere publicly since the night of her performance on American Idol five whole days ago…_

"Hey there."

Lilly looked up, aware that she had become too immersed in giving the evil eye to the printed name of Miley's pretended 'ex-boyfriend', to have noticed the object of the article and her deep-seated affections. "Hey." Lilly managed to breathe in response to Miley's greeting.

"How's it going?" Miley asked casually but, now that Lilly was looking, she realised that the brunette was attempting to conceal something behind her back.

"What have you got there?" Lilly asked, slowly rising to her feet in preparation to tackle Miley if necessary.

"Oh, just a little summin' summin'…" Miley drawled.

"Would it possibly be something to do with me?" Lilly battered her eyelashes to accompany the sweetened tone she had assumed.

"It might just about have _everything_ to do with you." Miley grinned before thrusting forward a gift, "Here ya are darlin', I saw them and I thought of you."

Lilly stumbled forward, before stopping a foot away from Miley and reaching out carefully to take the flowers from her lover's arms. "Tulips." Lilly sighed happily and pressed her nose into the petals, to breathe in their fragrance, "Oh Miley, they're gorgeous."

"Not half as beautiful as you." Miley whispered and Lilly blushed to see the look in Miley's darkened eyes.

"Oh shut up." Lilly murmured playfully whilst she took in the display of scarlet and yellow bundled in her arms, "No one's ever bought me flowers before…" Lilly admitted and Miley smiled.

"Oliver did once."

Lilly scowled back at Miley, "Only because you made him! It was your idea for him to buy me flowers in the first place!"

"Of course." Miley shrugged, "The doughnut would never have thought about it by himself."

"You say that so casually now, but at the time you refused to let me believe that you had anything to do with it – even though I knew it was all your doing." Lilly chuckled.

Miley's eyes flickered away before returning to Lilly's face, "I guess I didn't want you to know. I was trying to make things so great between you and Oliver at the time, because you seemed so happy with him after I came back from filming, that my feelings for you would hopefully disappear. Or at least flutter away from you and settle on someone else… I put all my faith in Jake, but look at where that got me. He's back in Europe filming another deadbeat movie with no prospects."

"Did it work?" Lilly asked softly and Miley's eyes widened in confusion, "Did they disappear?"

Miley laughed, "You could say that I buried them. That would be the most likely and kind explanation. I covered my feelings at first in attention to Jake, then in my home with my longing for Blue Jeans and Crowley Corners… But too soon after I hid them under a mound of other stuff, they came flocking back again: stronger than ever."

"Ouch." Lilly grimaced in sympathy.

"Indeed." Miley agreed, "But I'm over that now." She took a step nearer to Lilly and wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

Lilly smiled, "Did you ever think about telling me?"

"All the time."

"Then why…?"

"Lilly, if someone like, I dunno, Saint Sarah, approached you one day and said that she was crazily in love with you and that you were her entire world – practically the reason she breathed, and the only reason why she got out of bed in the morning, how would you react?"

Lilly frowned slightly, "I'd be terrified."

"Yup, so now do you see why I held back from you?"

"No."

Miley rolled her eyes, "Do I have to explain all of that again? Gosh Lilly, how dumb are you?" Miley teased, but Lilly stood her ground.

"Miley, I think you mean a bit more to me than Sarah does. I would have listened and then… maybe fallen into your arms?"

Miley laughed; the sound rolling into Lilly herself and bringing her lips upwards into a smile, "You never would have. You would have been scared."

"Nuh uh." Lilly shook her head.

"Yes, you would have been." Miley argued back, "The idea would have frightened you and then you would have backed off physically and emotionally, without intending to. That's why I decided not to spill my heart; I kept it all in because I knew it would keep us closer. But I always kept my hope. Without that, I would have run away a long time ago."

_Hope: a feeling of wanting something to happen or to be true and believing that it is possible or likely._

Lilly smiled shyly, "Thanks for hoping that I would fall for you."

"Thank you for tumbling into me." Miley nuzzled her nose against Lilly's.

"I'm so glad that it was possible. But, from where I'm standing now," Lilly said thoughtfully, "I can't see how it could ever be impossible."

Miley closed the space between them and pressed her lips against Lilly's.

x-x-x

Lilly's hands were creeping up the smooth expanse of Miley's skin that she had uncovered underneath the brunette's shirt. She reached the material of Miley's bra before running her fingers back down Miley's side, causing the girl on top of her to shiver with desire.

"Lilly, Lilly…" Miley muttered before turning to brand another burning kiss into Lilly's lips. Lilly's mouth parted and their tongues flickered slowly forward, to roll against one another lazily, but with a great secret heat behind their careful actions.

One of Miley's hands left Lilly's golden locks, from where it had bunched and pawed pleasurably at her scalp, to roam down the side of her face and neck, finally finding peace in closing on top of Lilly's fingers on her stomach and squeezing them tightly. When she had completed this action, Miley's lips took their own license to explore further south from Lilly's pouting mouth, and traveled to the corner of her lips. Miley paused for a moment on the edge of her jaw, before brushing against the skin of Lilly's neck. It was there that she began to plant hot kisses down until she reached her shoulders, and then she turned and went north again, this time adding a light scraping and nipping of her teeth into the sensation.

Lilly moaned and this heralded Miley's next actions. Miley's lips slowed in their blessing of Lilly's skin as she turned her concentration to her hand. She unraveled it bit by bit from around Lilly's own fingers before traveling down to find the hem of Lilly's t-shirt.

Lilly gasped as Miley's fingertips pressed into the softer skin of her belly, and finally found the sense to mumble, "Miley, w-what are you doing?"

Miley broke away and met Lilly's eyes, her own were darkened with a burning want and she chose not to answer Lilly's question with words. Her hand slipped underneath Lilly's shirt and caressed the peachy skin there, before roaming upwards with her wrist catching the material so that the shirt slid up too.

Lilly's eyes rolled back into her head as her body arched up into Miley's hand which was now closing over one of her breasts, "Mmm…" Lilly whimpered and Miley chuckled under her breath.

A strange tickling sensation began to affect Lilly's stomach and she opened her eyes again, though the lids were heavy with the desire that was overtaking her body. Miley's attention with her hands had distracted Lilly and she now realised that her lover's mouth was no longer near her neck. Miley's lips bent to trail wet kisses across Lilly's smooth skin, just about the top of her jeans. From here they trailed up her stomach, with the same light grazing of her teeth that made Lilly's body tense.

Suddenly Miley's other hand came into the equation and she pushed Lilly's t-shirt even further up until her breasts, still covered within the cups of her bra, were exposed and Lilly's breath hitched, "Miley…"

"Ssh…" Miley made soothing noises from somewhere near the bottom of Lilly's ribcage. She was working her way ever higher towards the goal that Lilly had now guessed and then blonde arched backwards again, provoking Miley to move faster.

Miley's thumbs were the first to incite the blood singing through Lilly's veins, as her heart thrashed in her chest, and they lifted the material of the bra by a meager amount, to slide beneath and trail along the underside of Lilly's breasts. Lilly quailed and shivered and Miley surged upwards, crashing their lips together once more. Miley's hands, however, did not stray from their doing and her fingers were gradually pawing their way into one of Lilly's most private spaces.

It was as Miley's thumbs brushed over both of Lilly's very erect nipples that the blonde girl allowed herself to groan with desire and greedily pull Miley's mouth down harder against her own, "Oh god, Miley…" Lilly whispered into her pressing lips, "More..." Miley smiled against Lilly's mouth, and then she was gone from the place, her head drifting to kiss her way up Lilly's ribs before her hands made the final push and forced Lilly's bra away.

Miley's mouth against the bare skin of her breasts was so painfully delicious that Lilly almost forgot how to breathe. Her best friend's pouting mouth worked softly over the heaving skin as Lilly's chest rose and fell erratically with her intake of air. It was when Miley's mouth closed over one of Lilly's peaked nipples that the blonde felt the throbbing between her legs grow to be nearly too much for her to take.

As Miley took her turn on Lilly's other breast, Lilly sensed the plea rising up within her for Miley to satisfy her completely, for her to take that sweet mouth down south, to where she had waited for Miley for so long…

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Lilly's eyes flickered open, "W-what was that?" Lilly stuttered slowly while Miley's hand trailed down her hip bones.

Miley shook her head, "I didn't hear anything." She mumbled hoarsely against Lilly's chest.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

"There it is again." Lilly said and she lifted her head off the pillow, "Miley, I think someone's at the door."

"No, love, it's the neighbours." Miley growled back, "Please…"

_Tap, tap, tap…_

The noise was louder this time and Lilly rested her hands carefully on Miley's shoulders, "Miles, I really think that someone is here."

Miley raised her head up to look at Lilly, and Lilly very nearly forced her back down again from the burning she saw in Miley's eyes. Suddenly it seemed that Miley had returned to her senses, "Oh crap!"

"What?" Lilly asked and watched in wonder as Miley sprang off the bed and began to smooth her rumpled hair.

"It's Angela and Luce. I told them they should come round for drinks tonight because we've all handed in our papers today."

Lilly heaved herself into a sitting position at once, "Oh Jesus."

Miley picked up a brush and tended to her curly locks, which were even more wild than usual, yet she kept her still hungry eyes fixed on Lilly, whilst the blonde readjusted herself. "You have no idea how much I want you right now." Miley muttered hoarsely across the space between them.

Lilly's cheeks burned, "It took a lot of self-control to stop."

"I don't think I'll be able to next time." Miley admitted and when Lilly looked into her eyes, she felt almost shy from the force that resided in them.

"Well, we'll see." Lilly replied quietly, unable to think of another come-back, and secretly excited that there would actually be a 'next time'. "Do I look presentable?" Lilly finally asked Miley once she had taken the brush and run it through her hair too.

"You look good enough to eat." Miley smiled.

"Eeep." Lilly squeaked and her cheeks flushed again.

"You're going to be blushing all night, aren't you?" Miley teased.

"Only if you keep those eyes in your head." Lilly grinned, "Miley, you've got to stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat."

"Like I said," Miley purred, "You look good enough to eat."

With that Miley turned and floated from the room, ready to welcome their visitors of the evening. Lilly, took the moment alone to take a few deep breaths before following her to greet their guests, _Whatever happened to the baby steps?_


	14. Smashed

_A/N: Over 100 reviews! Already! I am so pleased with the response to this story, you would not believe. It was so fantastic to get on the internet today and find all of my kind reviewers' words in my inbox. Thanks a bunch :) I've had a lovely holiday, and now I'm about to go on another one... I know, I'm too lucky. I'll be back on Thursday and hopefully able to update then. Thanks again and please enjoy._

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 14 – Smashed**

_Ears closed, what I hear no one else has to know.  
'Cause I know what we have is worth first place in gold.  
And I'm soaked in your love,  
And love is right in my path, in my grasp.  
And me and you belong…_

Lilly put her glass down gently onto the table and kept her eyes leveled on the brunette a couple of seats away from her.

Two friends of theirs from the first year they had spent together at university, had arrived after a pre-offered (and unofficial) invite from Miley that they should join the pair for drinks that night. All four girls had recently completed term papers and it seemed to Miley to be the best idea for them to get together. That is, until Lilly and Miley were interrupted from their heated explorations of each other's bodies for the first time.

Lilly's eyes closed surreptitiously at the thought of Miley's hands wandering over her skin, mere hours ago. The night was growing old and her friends' company was invasive, as much as she loved them for visiting. Wine was burning in her system and she had found her speech was becoming slurred, so Lilly had exchanged the alcohol for water and was taking sips whilst she kept her watch over Miley. The water did nothing, however, to douse the flames that continued to wrack her body. Lilly was finding it more difficult to take her eyes away from Miley and was trusting in her friends' drunkenness to keep anyone else from noticing.

Miley laughed and then tucked a curled strand of hair behind one of her ears and Lilly blinked. She allowed her ears to tune into the conversation that she had lost track of a couple of minutes ago, when she had got up to fetch her water, and then only returned to fixate her gaze upon Miley Stewart.

"Boyfriend? I don't know what you're talking about…" Miley's eyes flickered to Lilly's and on finding them returning a stare with confusion shifting into an expression of dread, Miley glanced back over to Angela.

"Come on Miles, we all know that smile you've got. It's been on your face all week."

"What smile?" Miley grinned and tried to act coy, but her friends saw straight through her.

"Don't be stupid Miley." Luce cut in, "Look at you! You've been all over the place. In the library you were humming to yourself and you practically danced over campus when I was walking to lectures with your earlier."

"No!" Miley put her hand down dramatically on the table and then laughed again.

Lilly smiled, she couldn't help herself, although she probably should have. Miley was just so endearing.

"Yes!" Angela continued, "Who is it? Who is the guy?"

"There is no guy." Miley insisted, with her arms held wide in an exaggerated gesture.

Her friends laughed, "There is…But which one? Matt? Dixon? Professor Largon?"

"Ew! Professor Largon is a sixty-year-old man!" Miley shrieked, "How could you say such a thing?"

"We're going to get to the bottom of us, even if it means having to ask all the guys on campus to find out which one of them is your secret lover."

"Can a girl not have any other reason for being happy, other than a secret boyfriend?" Lilly asked gently, feeling that she should take a turn in their conversation.

Luce blinked, caught unawares by Lilly's sudden involvement, "I just know the signs with Miley. You know, like in first year when she dated that guy in the hallway below us… briefly."

Lilly smirked, "Of course."

Miley met Lilly's eyes and read the expression on her best friend's face, seeing the jealousy that still resided within her sky-blue irises. Miley swallowed and inclined her head slightly at Lilly, "Fine." Miley was addressing the table now, "So, you caught me. I'm happy at the moment because I've got feelings for someone."

"I knew it!" Angela's excitement was clear and she leaned in closer, her chin resting on her hands as she stared Miley down from across the table, "Who?"

"None of your business…until I make it so." Miley stated determinedly and took another sip of her wine.

"No way. You can't just leave us hanging like that!" Luce argued, "Give us a clue at least?"

"Just a clue? Surely more than that! We've known each other for long enough." Angela said.

Miley opened her mouth to speak before closing it again. She ran a nervous hand through her hair and threw another glance towards Lilly, who was maintaining a blank expression throughout all of this. They had only just told each other how they felt, why should everyone else know so soon?

"I think this is Miley's business and we should let her keep it that way, until she wants to say anything about this." Lilly said quietly, but her tone was firm.

A pause settled over the group of young women and each took a sip from the respective glass in front of her. Lilly finally felt Angela's eyes boring into her face and recognised she had to turn her attention to her.

"You know who it is, don't you Lilly?" Angela asked, and her eyes were twinkling.

Lilly tilted her head to one side as she contemplated answering, "Yes."

"I knew you would." Angela nodded, "You live with her so you're bound to notice any dirty business."

Lilly clenched her jaw and then stopped herself from replying with poison, smiling sweetly instead, "Miley and I have always been close."

Miley downed the rest of her glass of wine in one turn to her lips, though it had been almost full in the first place. She placed the empty vessel back on the table and Lilly noticed a very subtle swaying in her whole body which meant only one thing; Miley was smashed.

Luce's concentration darted between the pair of girls, noticing the concern for Miley that was etched in Lilly's eyes. The eyes that had hardly left Miley alone all evening…

"I think it's time we head off Ange." Luce muttered and began to rise from the table.

"Huh? But we're so close to finding out who it is!" Angela squeaked and Luce reached over to heave her drunken housemate up by the arm.

"Yeah, we are very close." Luce replied and a sly grin crept over her mouth before vanishing almost as quickly as it had arisen.

Lilly noticed Luce's expression, however, and was just as speedy in wishing them a good night, "Thanks so much for dropping by. This has been just great." Lilly smiled politely and discreetly herded them toward the door.

"I _will_ get to the bottom of this." Angela slurred and leaned towards Lilly with mock menace.

"I don't doubt it." Lilly answered slowly and then met Luce's eyes again.

Luce nodded at Lilly, "Enjoy the rest of you're evening."

Lilly failed to suppress a smile at the perceptive glimmer in Luce's eyes, "You know I will." Lilly held open the door, "Goodnight girls."

"Night!" Miley called out from where she was still sat and apparently oblivious to the subtle undertones of the night's conversation.

"See you later."

Lilly closed the door with a sigh and paused for a moment with her forehead resting against the cool wood before turning back to Miley. Her best friend was slumped over the table, and Lilly wondered whether she was conscious.

"Miley?" Lilly called softly and walked slowly over to rest her hands on her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

Miley groaned, "Not really."

"What's up?" Lilly asked, and was glad that Miley was not able to see her knowing smile.

"Lilly, I'm drunk." Miley stated factually and Lilly laughed.

"I know."

Miley raised her head from where it had been buried in her arms, "Why did this happen?"

"Too much wine."

"Oh."

Lilly grinned, "Come on, I'll help you get to bed."

Miley nodded, her face adopting an expression of complete seriousness as she contemplated the effort it would take for her to get to her feet. Fortunately, Lilly was used to dealing with an inebriated Miley and was prepared for the swaying, followed by the buckling of knees, which had Miley falling into Lilly.

"Sorry." Miley spluttered when Lilly caught her.

"No worries." Lilly said as she gathered herself and helped Miley stand straight again, "Are we good to go?"

"We're always good to go, Lilly…" Miley whispered seductively before leaning to rest her lips against Lilly's own.

Lilly's body flared up in temperature at once from the feel of Miley's warm mouth pressed hard against her own, yet she tasted the alcohol on Miley's tongue almost as instantly and pulled away, "I don't think that's such a good idea right now, love." Lilly mumbled and took a step towards Miley's bedroom.

"Why?" Miley pouted and tried to focus on Lilly with hazy eyes.

"Because you're drunk." Lilly stated innocently.

"Not so drunk to show you the time of your life." Miley growled and stopped Lilly in her tracks. She reached up to wrap her arms around Lilly's neck and drew her roughly against her. Miley's hungry lips moved clumsily against Lilly's, and Lilly once again sampled the flavour of the wine inside of Miley's damp mouth.

"M-Miley…" Lilly managed to break them apart gently, "Please, we need to get to bed."

Miley's face fell, "Fine."

Lilly paused as she noticed the sadness taking over Miley's expression, "Miles?"

"It's fine." Miley mumbled and took a stumbling step away from her, towards her bedroom door.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked and trailed after her, with arms ready to catch Miley if she should fall.

Miley sighed and leaned against her doorframe, before turning to meet Lilly with a wretched expression, "You don't want me."

Lilly almost laughed at the ludicrous statement, but held herself in check so that she could meet Miley's seriousness with her own, "Miley, that's crazy talk. I've never wanted anyone more." Lilly answered, and as she said it, she knew it was true.

"Because… I just want you _so _much." Miley whispered and tears twinkled in her eyes.

Lilly's heart burned a hole in her chest and she stepped forward at once to take the other girl into her arms and kiss both of her cheeks, "And you'll have me." Lilly replied with honest conviction, "Just not tonight. We're both too drunk for that."

Miley sighed into Lilly's hair, "I love you."

"And I love you." Lilly allowed herself to savour the feel of Miley resting against her for a few moments longer before opening her door, "It's time to go to bed, love."

"I know." Miley answered, "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Lilly whispered and leaned in to press a soft kiss into Miley's lips.

Miley's door closed and Lilly turned to her own bedroom. She changed into her pyjamas and sank underneath her bed covers, ready for sleep but with a mind that was humming and disturbingly awake. Her body still craved Miley's touch, but the other girl was too far gone for anything to happen tonight. She would play the waiting game; after all, they had not even been together for a week yet. It was far too soon…

The other bedroom door banging open and heavy footsteps faltering down the hallway quickly brought Lilly out of her thoughts. The bathroom door slammed shut and then, through the thin walls of their flat, Lilly heard a very familiar and mildly disturbing sound.

"Oh Miley…" Lilly swung her legs out of bed and made her way down the corridor at an easy pace, choosing to pause for a moment outside of the bathroom before knocking, "Miles? Are you okay?" Miley whimpered from inside and Lilly edged the door open slightly, "Can I come in?"

"No!" Miley choked out, "I don't want you to see me like this."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a drama queen. I've seen you vom up your insides after too much alcohol before."

Miley's response was to retch and spill out more of the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Lilly crept in carefully behind her and reached forward to scoop up Miley's long hair, to hold it away from her face.

"Why are you here? You should be sleeping." Miley muttered, and her whole body was trembling from the effects of her sickness.

"I can hardly sleep with you making such a noise." Lilly pointed out, but Miley heard the smile in her voice.

"Sorry. I'll try to be quieter in future." Miley shuddered, "Eugh. I hate being sick."

"I know." Lilly soothed and rubbed small circles into her best friend's back, "Just get it all out." Miley nodded before leaning forward to heave up the liquid remains again. Lilly crinkled her nose at the smell, but continued in her pacifying actions, "There we go…that's better…"

Eventually Miley pulled away and raised a shaking hand to wipe across her face, "I think that's it now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Lilly nodded and reached into the cupboard over the sink to find her flannel, which she dampened with cool water and trailed over Miley's face. Miley sat still and relished in the calming actions, though her body still shivered. When Lilly was done she leaned to kiss Miley's forehead, tasting the cold sweat that her cloth hadn't managed to remove entirely.

"Feeling better?"

"A bit." Miley shrugged, "I still feel like crap."

"Well, that's what you get from too much wine." Lilly teased.

"Then why didn't you stop me, Miss Smarty Pants?"

"I thought that Southerners were meant to be able to take their drink."

Miley squinted at Lilly, "Apparently that only applies to liquor."

Lilly smiled and bent down to kiss Miley's lips, "Did anyone ever tell you you're adorable?"

Miley frowned, "And did anyone ever tell you you're crazy? Lilly, I've just puked my guts up and you've kissed the lips that have spewed forth stomach acid!"

Lilly kissed her again, "I don't care. I'll take you however you come."

"What?" Miley looked incredulous.

Lilly grinned, "In sickness and in health."

"Marriage vows? So soon?"

"Until death do us part."

Miley smiled, "Forever and ever, amen."

"That's the spirit." Lilly reached down and tucked her arms beneath Miley's, joining in the effort it would take to get Miley to her feet again, "Come on drunky, let's get you to bed."

"Not before I've brushed my teeth." Miley reminded and shooed Lilly from the bathroom.

A few minutes later Miley came swaying out, moving on intoxicated limbs, but floating like she was on cloud nine. Lilly offered her an arm and escorted her into her bedroom this time. She helped Miley get beneath her covers and tucked her in, kissing her forehead again before turning to go.

"Lilly, wait." Miley's voice called to her softly through the dark.

"Yes Miley?"

"Stay with me tonight?" Miley asked again, just as she had asked each night that they had been together.

Lilly smiled, "I was getting scared you weren't going to make your request. Of course I will. Since when have I ever been able to say no to you?"

"Since… never." Miley said and sighed happily. She welcomed Lilly into her warm arms and made sure they were bundled up together comfortably before kissing Lilly soundly. "Goodnight my darling."

"Goodnight Miley."


	15. Amaze

_A/N: I know, it's been a little while since I last updated. I've been busy with my holidays and then it was my birthday over the weekend :) I still haven't recovered and work is on with a vengeance. Anyway... here is a chapter that I think a few of you may have been waiting for. It's the last before a time gap so make the most of the last college-based chapter. I can't promise when the next one will be ready. Things are getting tough further along! I need my muse to return... Anyone want to lend one to me?_

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 15 – Amaze**

_And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine.  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth,  
And last 'til the end of time my love.  
It would last 'til the end of time my love… _

Lilly's feet trailed down the same pavement that they trod every day, but this time something was different. She was buoyed by a brewing sense of elation that had nothing to do with the vivid sunshine or the cloudless skies, sweetly accompanied by the perfect breeze which blew back her golden hair. The song that trilled in her heart was of love, and the overwhelming longing to return home to the girl who held that same heart in the palm of her hands, ever so gently.

Hannah Montana's face stared out at her from the familiar magazine stand that marked the last block before the end of her journey. Lilly grinned back at Miley's famous alter-ego with a promise in her eyes that she would kiss her again before the next ten minutes were up. She moved with the sensation inside her of an inflated balloon; blown up with the expectation of good things that were going to happen in the near future.

Lilly trekked up the winding staircase that would take her to the door of the flat she shared with her first, and only, girlfriend. She whistled a happy tune and slotted her key into the door, where her elation was only gratified further as the door swung open easily and she could pick out a familiar shape on the sofa in their front room.

"Honey! I'm home!" Lilly chirped brightly from the doorway and the other girl looked up with surprise to see her there. This emotion, however, was quickly overcome with something akin to serene joy.

"Good. Now get your butt over here and kiss me!" Miley Stewart demanded of her beloved.

Lilly gladly complied and was soon leaning over the back of the couch whilst her lips moved in a timeless dance against Miley's. The other girl's arms wrapped themselves around Lilly's neck, drawing her desirably closer and Lilly's mouth curled into a smile as mischief played up in her mind. Without granting Miley any word or warning, and keeping their lips together, she pulled herself over the top of the couch and sank down to rest herself, lying, on top of Miley's body.

Miley squeaked in shock, but this noise was soon overcome by a giggle, "Lilly…" Miley broke away from their seemingly endless kiss, "…You're so annoying!"

Lilly grinned evilly into Miley's face and then rubbed their noses together, "I know. And I live to infuriate you."

Miley groaned, "Eugh, I'm not strong enough to handle this yet… Please, I need you to get off me for a minute."

Lilly smiled, though she couldn't help but be a bit disappointed as she eased herself carefully off her girlfriend and rocked backwards onto her knees, watching as Miley sluggishly pulled herself into a seating position. Lilly cocked her head to one side and examined Miley, "Someone feeling a bit delicate still?"

Miley scowled at Lilly, "Yes."

"Too much wine was it?"

"Ha ha. Like you were any help in stopping me."

Lilly smirked, "You should have some more self-restraint."

"Well, that's just what I'll be telling you the next time you get yourself into that sort of mess."

Lilly shrugged, "Did you have a nice day though?"

Miley looked thoughtful, "Yeah, it was okay…"

"What's on your mind?"

"Did I say anything I shouldn't have last night? I mean, I bumped into Angela earlier and she gave me this really weird look… Or maybe I just imagined it. She was fine with me afterwards."

Lilly winced, "Miley…" Lilly began slowly, "I don't know how to tell you this, but I think Luce worked out what was going on last night and told Angela her suspicions."

Miley's expression fell, "Oh."

"Indeed." Lilly watched Miley closely, "Are you okay with that? You look kind of worried."

Miley shook her head and turned her attention to the coffee table, "I'm not worried really. I'm just a bit disappointed that we didn't get to tell them ourselves. Now they're probably annoyed with us for keeping things from them."

"They'll get over it." Lilly reassured Miley and smiled at her warmly, "Miles, we've not even been together for a week, and I wasn't sure you'd want to tell anyone."

Miley glanced over at Lilly quickly, "Why would you say that?"

"I dunno." Lilly shrugged, "I thought you might want to keep this a secret."

"A secret?" Miley repeated and looked at Lilly in disbelief, "Why would I want to keep the best thing that ever happened to me a secret?" Lilly's cheeks blazed red at Miley's admission, but the other girl was not shy about her disclosure and kept a steady watch on Lilly, "Did you not want to tell anyone? Was this meant to just stay between us? Like some kind of fling?"

Lilly turned instantly and snatched up Miley's wrists into her hands, tugging the other girl towards her as she leaned forward to stare directly into Miley's eyes, "This could never be a fling." Lilly whispered and her eyes burned as Miley nodded when she came to believe her. "Please, don't have any doubts about that. Like I said, I am completely in love with you. I mean for this to carry on for as long as you'll have me. And, at the first opportunity, I am going to tell my family."

Miley's face crinkled into a smile, "You mean that?"

"Of course - I've got to have some form of explanation for the supreme happiness I feel at the moment."

Now Miley really did blush, "You make me supremely happy too, Lilly."

Lilly leaned in and kissed Miley softly, her hands reaching up so that she could twine her fingers into Miley's chocolate hair. From there they descended down to Miley's shoulders, where they encountered a soft, cottony, material that was not similar to the type of clothing someone would usually wear in the daytime…

"Miley?" Lilly murmured against Miley's lips, "You're wearing your pyjamas, aren't you?"

Miley sighed and drew away from their kiss, "Yeah."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "You're a disaster on legs."

Miley pouted, "No. I'm just delicate and when I'm suffering I like to wear my PJ's. Besides, you didn't even notice. I could have been wearing a ball gown or my favourite lingerie and you still wouldn't have seen! You're the most useless girl ever!"

"Hey!" Lilly put her hands up defensively, "I think I would have noticed if you were wearing, well, nothing."

Miley's eyes flickered backwards and forwards whilst she leaned back and regarded Lilly closely, "Hmm…"

Lilly smiled sheepishly before allowing her eyes to roam the pattern that Miley's hair made as it fell over her shoulders and down her pyjama top. It was here that Lilly noticed the way the comfortable shirt that Miley was wearing sat over the other girl's chest. It dipped down between and on either side of Miley's breasts, ever so slightly, yet now Lilly was certain that Miley was not wearing a bra. There was only one thin piece of fabric that kept her away from having complete access to Miley's bare skin, and she felt her own skin tingle from the thought she really should have reigned in…

"Do you want to have a movie night tonight?" Miley's quiet question broke through and shattered the appealing images that were dancing across Lilly's mind.

"Yeah, yes, of course!" Lilly looked up and forced a big grin, to cover up for her illicit wanderings.

Miley smiled and then rose slowly to her feet, "I've got a pizza in the freezer which I'll put on for dinner and there's some ice-cream that we can share, and we'll watch something after we've eaten. Your choice."

"Sounds great." Lilly got up as well, "I'm just gonna change into my PJ's as well first, I don't want you to feel left out."

Miley's eyes twinkled, "You always like to do what's right by me, don't cha?"

"Always." Lilly nodded sagely before turning to scuttle into her bedroom.

x-x-x

Through the dim lighting of the room, where Miley's face was occasionally highlighted by the flickering of the television screen in front of them, Lilly's pulse was rising. They had long ago finished their snacks and nutritional hunger had been served. Yet, now, Lilly was ravenous. She no longer felt in complete control of her body and all it would take was one small movement from Miley and she would break out in a feverish attack to claim Miley as her conquest.

Lilly squeezed her eyes shut and discreetly shook her head. No, Miley was not a prize; she was the most beautiful creature in the world and needed to be treated softly, with the sweetest compassion. It was this new mindset that caused Lilly's increased heart rate to even out, though it still pumped the heated blood through her body more swiftly than before. Lilly had lost her interest in everything else around her and was aware only of the simple things. Miley's hand was tucked chastely into her own, warm as always and soothing the skin of Lilly's palm. Their legs were pressed together, as were the tops of their arms and shoulders, while they sat side by side on the couch with ample space for them to spread out. Lilly was at her most comfortable here, with Miley in constant contact with her, and released a long breath which dispersed some of the torturing frustration she had previously allowed to mount inside of her.

A shift in the seat next to her brought Lilly's mind back to their present situation and she turned to see Miley gazing at her with love-soaked eyes. Lilly's insides felt as if they'd flipped over themselves, the feelings within her becoming almost more than she could take.

Miley's eyes were glistening when she turned back to the movie that Lilly had neglected. Lilly followed Miley's attention and saw the elderly woman lying in a bed, about to die after just revealing the story of her life's lost love. The film was terribly sad, although Lilly forgot to remember that crucial factor when she selected it. She had barely been thinking at all, if she was completely honest, and had chosen the first disc on top of the pile. Now she turned to see how Miley was taking the finale, and her heart softened to see the thin lines of tears that streaked Miley's cheeks. Lilly shook her head slowly in wonderment at the sight; being with Miley just got better with every minute that passed her by.

Without thinking of the consequences to her actions, and keeping her eyes focused entirely on Miley, Lilly took the remote from the coffee table in front of them and switched off the television. The other girl's eyes widened in response and Miley turned around to face Lilly, "What…?"

Lilly did not let Miley finish whatever she was about to say and leaned in to kiss her more gently than she had ever done before. Their lips brushed together with a tentative softness that caught Lilly's breath in her chest and made her lungs tight with a requirement to breathe. Lilly inhaled and with the air came the smell of Miley's skin, and the taste of her lips, which only furthered the incalculable need that Lilly had for her that night, and every night.

Her hands flew to Miley's cheeks and trailed down the path that the tears had taken, to rest beneath Miley's chin and tilt it upwards, closer to her. Lilly's fingers spread out so that the tips were splayed over Miley's cheeks and she drew her ever nearer.

Miley kissed back with an art that threatened to leave Lilly breathless again, before bringing up her own hands to rest on Lilly's shoulders. The heat of Miley's palms blazed through the fabric and astounded Lilly's senses, causing her to pause and look into Miley's eyes, "You're so warm." Miley nodded, without breaking their eye contact, "Why is that?" Miley's forehead creased with confusion and Lilly continued quietly, "It's something I've noticed a lot. Your skin is so much warmer than anyone else…"

The brunette smiled peacefully, "You make my blood run hot, Lilly. I was always worried you'd catch on, but you just seemed to think I was unusual and didn't bring it up too often."

Lilly's lips met Miley's again, kissing and releasing countless times until she carefully drew her bottom lip between her teeth. Miley gasped at the action and then hummed pleasurably whilst Lilly's fingers trailed down her neck, to come to rest on her collarbone. Lilly's hands ran over the smooth, raised lines beneath Miley's skin whilst her lips moved away from the other girl's mouth. She forged a new path, down to Miley's neck where she at last allowed herself to press slow kisses southwards.

"Mmm…Lilly…" Miley sighed gently, the sound raising Lilly's body temperature. Lilly's fingertips nestled in the small hollow at the base of Miley's throat, and then one of her hands roamed further, to the top button of Miley's shirt, which she played with casually. Miley's hands, just beneath the bottom of Lilly's pyjama top, and hot against her hip bones, stroked soothingly at the soft skin she adored and Lilly smiled against Miley's neck.

The first button on Miley's shirt popped open.

Lilly returned to Miley's lips and found that they parted desirably beneath her own, making enough room for their tongues to twist and flicker against each other. Their movements where unhurried, deliberate, while they gradually prepared to cross the unspoken threshold.

Lilly's fingers released the second button.

Her hand slipped just inside the shirt and ran slowly down until she felt Miley's breasts rise up on either side of her fingers, and there she stopped but kept her hand still on her beloved who was awaiting the inevitable. "Miley, I love you." Lilly whispered as she tilted her head upwards to look Miley in the eyes.

"And I love you." Miley said, her voice was slightly deeper than usual, and came out in a husky tone that Lilly had rarely heard her use before.

Without warning, Miley began to rise to her feet, with her hands still on Lilly's sides and tugging her upwards too. Miley's eyes fluttered shut when she leaned in to kiss Lilly once more, and her fingers tightened their grip on her hips, pulling her nearer from the waist down.

Lilly gasped as their lower bodies collided and returned her hands to their previous position, where she undid the third button of Miley's pyjama top.

"Lilly…" Miley murmured lowly, and pressed her mouth more urgently against Lilly's, crushing their lips together with the hard touch of teeth behind the softness of her mouth.

She was lost, however, as soon as Miley called her name and Lilly could no longer prevent her fingers from dancing down the material of Miley's shirt and freeing the buttons until the whole thing parted, unconstrained and revealing a strip of tanned flesh.

Miley stopped kissing her and stared into Lilly's eyes, "Is it weird for you, to undress a girl?"

Lilly's lips parted as she contemplated her answer, "Yes, it is." Her mouth curled upwards into a smile, "But, it's not weird for me to undress you. It feels… natural."

Miley smiled, "I have never undressed a girl before."

Lilly's eyes glinted, "Neither have I. Not like this."

"Come with me."

Lilly allowed herself to be twirled around and to follow in Miley's footsteps as she led her into her bedroom. The space was gloomy and what little light there was came from beyond the veiled windows. Miley guided Lilly to the end of her bed, before turning to push back her curtains.

Moonlight at once flooded in to where it had previously been barred, and caught up every object in the room in its pale glow. Lilly's attention was drawn away from Miley for the first time that night, to the presence of the full orb that blazed from the other side of the glass.

The heat of Miley's hand resting against Lilly's cheek, however, now brought Lilly back to where she needed to be and Miley whispered through the dark, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world." Miley stepped forward and kissed her deeply, stirring in a gentle passion that slowly trickled through Lilly's veins and caused her body to shake. Miley paused and drew her lips away by one cruel inch, "What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous." Lilly breathed.

"Why?" Miley murmured softly and nuzzled their noses together.

"I-I've never done it before, like _this_." Lilly admitted and felt a quiet despair creep through her. "I've never been with a girl before."

Miley laughed softly, and the sound warmed Lilly, "Neither have I."

"I'm worried I'll disappoint you, or let you down…"

Miley's gentle fingers ran through Lilly's hair soothingly, "You could never disappoint me. Lilly, my whole body _aches_ for you. I think if you were to just touch me it would be enough."

The heat coming from Miley's being, from her fingertips and underneath her shirt, was adequate to raise the temperature within Lilly's core and she breathed in deeply, before their lips collided again and Miley kissed her fears away.

Lilly was burning up with a wanton craving which now had her parting Miley's shirt and pushing the material back, over her shoulders. Miley willingly let the garment full to the floor and pressed her torso against Lilly's chest.

"Mmm…Miley…" Lilly whimpered as the brunette's fingers flew to the task of undoing her buttons and, after they had relinquished the last, trailed casually up Lilly's stomach and between her breasts.

Now Lilly's top fell to the floor and she heard Miley's throaty laughter sing out to her from beyond the darkness she had lost herself in, "Lilly, open your eyes…"

Lilly dared to peek and see if all of this was true, that she was indeed partly naked in front of her former best friend. Yet her own sense of embarrassment, from Miley's eyes seeing her bare for the first time, was lost in amazement when she trailed the contours of Miley's body. She had never seen anything closer to divinity.

"Like I said, you are the most beautiful woman in the world." Miley whispered, "Let me see more of you."

Lilly smiled as Miley took her into her arms and tugged the pants of Lilly's pyjamas down, along with her underwear. Lilly helped Miley out of her own at the same time, competitive until the last in seeing who could make the other more naked first. And when this was done, she lay down with Miley on the bed.

Miley hovered above her, meeting her eyes carefully before leaning down to press softer kisses into Lilly's eager mouth. Her hair fell all around Lilly and the blonde felt as if she were bathing in beauty itself, as Miley's presence surrounded and prepared to consume her. Lilly's heart felt bigger than her chest and constricted tightly; causing the blood within her body to spread out to the sensitive areas and make them burn.

Miley's hands were becoming bolder and chose to wander a daring course across Lilly's body. The moonlight lit up Miley's frame from the window behind, sheathing them both in a white glow that would not die until the sun came to rise. Lilly prepared to spend the whole night in Miley's eyes, and her breath hitched when her girlfriend's hands came to rest perilously close…

Miley paused and Lilly saw the hesitation in her eyes, while Miley debated over the final step, misconstruing Lilly's desire for fear. Lilly's lips curled up into a devilish smile, and she reached up to wrap her fingers into Miley's hair, drawing her nearer, "Do what you like to me." Lilly whispered; her mouth hot against Miley's ear.

Lilly felt Miley's body shudder against hers and the tremor rippled into her, a fast-moving current underneath the waters that had been still for too long. Miley's mouth descended until it was brushing against Lilly's chest, with her teeth grazing the darker skin on Lilly's left side first, causing it to tighten and her blood to sing.

"Oh god…" Lilly gasped and Miley found her consensus. A sly hand crept between Lilly's thighs and stroked slowly down to the underside of her knees, as Miley's lips changed to wander to her lover's right breast. "Miley…" Lilly whimpered when Miley's hand traveled agonizingly close to her swollen centre, with all the speed of someone who was willing to prolong and draw out the greatest pleasures. "Please…" Lilly nearly sobbed, for she could feel the warmth of Miley's hand almost as an aura that was so close, yet not quite there. "Miley, please, just touch me!" Lilly growled at last and just as Miley's mouth ascended to collide with her lips once again, her fingertips sank into Lilly's parted flesh; damp and awaiting the uncurling delight that Miley would grant her.

Blood soared to Lilly' cheeks and she was aware only of an insane heat that now took over her body, roaring through her like wildfire in a dry forest. Miley's body slick against her own, with their naked torsos pressed together was sending the sensations playing over her skin into overdrive. Her girlfriend's mouth was frantic now, sometimes against her own and at others moving rapidly over her face, into her hair and down her throat, before darting across her shoulders and then back again. Miley's other hand had wrapped itself around the base of her neck and was twisting into Lilly's hair, nails digging into her scalp and heightening her pleasure.

"Miley…" Lilly whimpered as the pulse between her legs throbbed again, signaling that she was desperately close to the brink.

"Lilly…" Miley murmured in return, the pair communicating instead with the new language that their bodies wove.

It was just as Miley's teeth took a nip at Lilly's ear that the blonde felt her body go rigid. The burning sensation had now reached a height and was being channeled into a line that slowly filled her up. It started between her legs but spread throughout her entire being. The beam of pleasure grew, widening out and branching into each of her limbs. Lilly's eyes closed and all she could see was gold. The colour turned brighter until it was white hot behind her eyes and then it burst.

The world was dark with only the glitter of a few stars and Lilly's heart thrashed in her chest whilst her breath came in hot pants. She knew that her whole body was shuddering, that she was entirely out of control and riding on those few seconds when she would be incapable of anything else. It was this knowledge that brought forth sweet laughter from behind her parted lips. Lips that tasted Miley's mouth against them every couple of seconds.

"Lilly…?" Miley's voice was coaxing her back into reason, and Lilly's heart could have cried for the wonder of it.

Lilly's eyes opened slowly while she readjusted to herself. Everything felt clearer against her body now and all of her senses were sharpened. She could feel the cotton of the sheets beneath her damp skin and the intimate touch of Miley's body. A new fragrance had filled the space around them and her nose would never be able to decipher all of the different aromas; each of their perfumes, shower gels and shampoos, mingled with sweat, and skin and sex. Yet most of all she was aware of Miley, since her whole being had tuned into the other girl and devoted itself to her wavelength.

"Lilly?" Miley was watching her with amusement etched all over her face, as well as an expression that did not fail to convey the greatest pride.

Lilly's lips curved into a smile, "Miley." Lilly answered and then laughed again.

"Are you okay?"

Lilly pulled Miley down on top of her, "I'm more than okay. I don't think I've ever been better."

As if to prove her dramatic statement, Lilly took Miley's hand between her own and moved it south, placing it between her legs once more. Miley looked confused, but only temporarily, for then she felt a timid pulse – the remains of Lilly's enjoyment, and she smiled again.

"I did that?" Miley asked and Lilly kissed her.

"You did." Lilly's eyes settled on Miley's face and the blonde's heart throbbed harder for the wonder that glowed in Miley's eyes. "You're amazing." Lilly whispered and leaned to kiss her again, bringing their lips together tightly and putting as much of her love into it as possible.

Miley moaned against Lilly's mouth when she felt the other girl's hand creep slowly down her body. Lilly's excitement flared up within her and she rose up, turning Miley on the bed and pushing her down into the mattress beneath her.

"Lilly…?" Miley gasped, but she was too far gone for questions when Lilly's hands ran over Miley's awaiting being.

Lilly was as nervous as if this was her first time, yet nothing was going to hold her back. She was like a race horse that had been released from the starting box; now all she had to do was follow instinct and victory would be hers to own. Just as Miley had woven her own path over Lilly's body, so the blonde followed Miley's silent advice and took heed in the subtle hints that Miley gave.

Miley's breath staggered in her chest when Lilly's lips closed over the point on Miley's neck where her pulse juddered wildly beneath the skin. Smiling, Lilly bent over the place and devoted her attention to it, with her lips and then her teeth. Miley groaned as Lilly drew the skin up into her mouth, taking it firmly between her teeth and biting enough to mark…

"Oh god, Lilly…" Miley's snarl told her girlfriend that she was not a quiet lover, and the realisation hit Lilly with a thrill that was almost sufficient to set her off again.

Lilly laughed silently, before resting more of her weight on Miley, pushing her leg between the other girl's thighs, resting her own against the damp spot at the top of Miley's legs.

Miley's breath hitched again, but this was not adequate for Lilly, who longed to hear more and to know how much she was pleasing her beloved. She slunk down, ever so slightly, until her hip bone was in the space where her thigh once was and, here, Lilly gently pressed herself against Miley.

"Oh, yes…" Miley whimpered and Lilly rubbed herself tantalizingly slowly into the other girl's wet flesh.

Her mouth turned its attention to Miley's breasts, just as she had once focused on Lilly's. Lilly leaned forward tentatively and then trailed her tongue gradually over the right mound on Miley's chest. On hearing another murmur of delight, Lilly rapidly flicked her tongue against the taught skin until Miley was arching her back into her, drawing Lilly closer with her hands entangled in the blonde hair once more. Lilly repeated her action on the other breast, taking her time and really allowing herself to divulge in the taste of Miley's skin.

This was not difficult and all illusions of fear or previous nerves had died the moment Lilly had lain on top of Miley. She was a girl and understood how she liked to be touched herself. With Miley it was just like that, except they were different and she would grow to learn the brunette's preferences. After all, they had plenty of time…

"Lilly…" Miley's was calling out with the want to be fulfilled and Lilly quickly gathered what was being asked of her, as Miley's thighs tightened around her, whilst the great azure eyes begged with a burning need.

Hasty lips now moved against each other once more and Lilly soothed and caressed Miley's trembling frame, "Lilly…" Miley's voice was hoarse in the darkness, "I need you… Please…"

Lilly's lips trailed down Miley's chin, and over her quivering throat. She traveled south, pausing only to kiss the centre-point of each breast in turn, before resuming her line. Miley's eyes widened when realization dawned on her, yet she did not have much time to wonder over the boldness of Lilly's path as a pair of soft lips touched her most sensitive area.

"Oh Christ!" Miley groaned and her hips bucked upwards, slamming into Lilly's mouth before falling back to the mattress and becoming still, taught with anticipation, "Oh sweet Jesus, Lilly…"

Lilly's lips uncurled slowly and her tongue flickered forth into the damp flesh. She caressed Miley lightly and marveled in the texture and the taste of the other girl. Miley was sweet, the liqueur coating Lilly's tongue pleasurably and so she lapped at more.

Miley squirmed from Lilly's ministrations, apparently unable to take much of the pleasure that Lilly was awarding her. Lilly's hands reached up and coiled around Miley's thighs, holding her down, almost cruelly, whilst she took mastery of the situation and pressed harder against Miley.

"Sweet nibblets…" Miley moaned, "That's _so nice_ Lilly…" Lilly's tongue moved faster, swirling in tight circles around and inside of Miley, taking her closer to the brink and Lilly could feel it too. Miley was tensing up while the great wave rose ever higher. "Lilly, I'm so close…" Miley gasped. Then her body began to shudder as her breathing became faster, and her skin burned hotter than ever, "Lilly, oh god Lilly, _Lilly…_" Miley's voice pealed off into a high crescendo which mashed into a more guttural groan until Lilly felt the flesh that had curled around her mouth tense harder for the last time, before releasing and throbbing quickly against her awaiting lips.

Miley's legs pressed around Lilly's head for a moment until they became slack and fell to the mattress below her. Lilly dared to look up at this moment and a smile grew slowly across her lips at the sight of Miley. Layers of curly hair were splayed out over Miley's pillows, wildly, as if the other girl had been tossing her head frantically about. Miley's cheeks were stained pink with the blood that trilled around her body, and her chest rose and fell heavily, while she drew deep breaths back into her lungs. Miley's eyes were closed and Lilly pulled herself up to kiss each of them in turn, before settling down at Miley's side and taking the other girl into her arms, holding her closer than ever, but still wishing her nearer; to carve her into her very skin.

"I love you." Miley whispered, "And, that was amazing. And I love you."

Lilly grinned, "I love you too."

Miley's eyes opened blearily, but when they did they were darker than Lilly had ever seen them, as if they were the embers of a fire waiting to be stoked back to life again. "There is no one else but you." Miley whispered, and her voice was tender now, a quiet plea for Lilly to stay.

In response, Lilly's eyes filled with tears of her own, "I could never love anyone the way that I love you Miles. You are everything to me; like a sister, my girlfriend, family and, best of all, my best friend in the whole world."

"Please…" Miley began, but Lilly cut her off.

"I know. Love me, feed me, and never leave me. Right?"

Miley smiled, "Exactly.


	16. Blackout

_A/N: We leap forwards now._

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 16 – Blackout**

_Between two lungs it was released  
The breath that passed from you to me,  
That flew between us as we slept,  
That slipped from your mouth into mine it crept…_

_**Four years later…**_

Lilly's eyes opened slowly and as she moved she winced slightly from the stiffness in her limbs. Her wrists were chafing against the material of the bed covers and her naked skin was tingling from the sensations, which she had yet to recover from, of the previous night.

The bedroom that she shared with Miley Stewart was filled with light, since the thin white curtains which draped the window were little use in keeping the fresh morning brightness out. This was how Miley liked it though, able to wake up in time to embrace the day, or something along those lines. They had moved into this little house a couple of years ago, on finishing university, when Miley had seen it listed in a local magazine and fell in love with the small building. It was on a fairly busy street in Malibu, and was attached to a house on either side of it, all of them being identical. The neighbouring streets held green-grocers and other small establishments, with all of them offering produce of a high price since this was one of the sophisticated areas of the city.

Lilly sighed and rolled over to face the naked back of her sleeping lover. It was mid-spring and the covers were pushed away from Miley, since the night had been hot. Lilly followed the line of Miley's bare skin, dipping down into the mattress, until the sheets caught up with her just below the adorable dimples set into her lower back. Lilly was close enough to Miley that she could feel the warmth radiating off the other girl in one constant wave, but she did not allow herself to touch and disturb her beloved. Lilly was instead content to watch the steady rise and fall of Miley's torso, indicating that she was breathing and very much alive. The small red marks on Miley's backs, which perfectly fitted the curve of Lilly's fingernails, were beginning to fade, unlike the bruises on Lilly's wrists that were just starting to blossom.

It was these little signs and the definite soreness that Lilly felt in other areas of her body that brought a dull and grating emotion back to dwell heavily in her chest. Last night Lilly and Miley had argued harder than ever, and made up for it with such passion that Lilly didn't think she had ever known anything else like it, and she still throbbed with the scars...

_Lilly had been watching television, mindlessly flicking through the channels whilst Miley was out at a red-carpet gig. It was a Frida__y night after a long day at work, and Lilly could not find the stamina to follow her girlfriend of four years out onto a runway where the world's media would attempt to swallow her up. She was dressed for bed; in her pyjamas with a frothy cup of loco hot cocoa at her side, and the yawns were beginning to come thick and fast. _

_It was just as Lilly was contemplating switching off the television that a flash bulletin careered across the news channel she was currently viewing and an image screamed the promise of pain at her._

_Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan were glued at the lips. His hands were blocking the majority of her face yet Lilly could still see his puckered mouth pressed against her girlfriend's. Miley's hands were locked onto Jake's forearms, holding him to her…? Lilly couldn't tell. All she knew was that she felt numb, completely hollow inside until she realised that the cup in her hands was beginning to shake as her blood started to boil._

_Miley wouldn't answer her phone, it went straight to voicemail and as Lilly passed through different channels she would hear the same snippet of Hollywood gossip, _"Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan, long believed to have previous chemistry away from the public-eye have finally been caught in the act…"

_A whole host of different emotions raced through Lilly's exhausted mind and body for the following two__ hours until a key turned in the lock and the front door swung slowly open. Lilly was on her feet at once, her eyes aflame with rage, terror and a desperation to be loved, and also to blame._

_Miley was looking dishevelled when she placed her bag, containing secret Hannah-wear, down beside the door, and closed it carefully behind her. Her hair was a tangled mess about her face and her eyes were slightly unfocused from fatigue. On seeing Lilly so alert and the hard lines that her expression had fallen into, Miley understood at once what Lilly already knew._

"_Lilly…" Miley began tentatively, "I can explain everything."_

"_Good. Because I'm dying to hear it." Lilly's voice was cold, icier than she had ever anticipated it to be, but at this point she did not care if she had the power to freeze the room around them. She was burning up with a need to know, and to strike in case Miley should hurt her. She was so afraid._

"_What have you seen?" Miley asked quietly, composed as a defensive wall sprang up behind her eyes._

"_Enough." Lilly grunted, "I have seen enough."_

_Miley nodded slowly, "O-kay… So, you saw…"_

"_Jake. Jake and you, and his mouth was on yours and he was kissing you." Lilly shuddered and her eyes pricked with more tears that had not yet fallen. She held her head up and kept the tears back defiantly, "What the _hell_ is going on?"_

_Miley extended her hands towards Lilly, "Lilly, darlin', please, I need you to calm down…"_

"_Calm down?" Lilly replied, her tone mocking Miley's, "Oh, I don't think so. How could you dare expect me to be calm after what I've been through tonight? Miley, I'm exhausted after working a long day. Then I kiss you goodbye as you go off to one of your celebrity parties, which are normally fine, only to discover that the moment I let you out of my sight, some sleazy dirt-bag has got his mouth all over you. And god only knows what else." Lilly ran her hands through her hair, tugging the golden strands tightly, pulling at the roots until it hurt. "You don't answer your phone and then my mind goes crazy wondering where you are, what you're doing…" Lilly's voice had risen hysterically and she pealed off as her eyes beseeched Miley for an answer._

"_Lilly, I can understand why you're angry, but really it's nothing. He kissed me, Lils, it wasn't the other way around."_

"_You didn't seem to mind." Lilly provoked venomously now, almost willing Miley to fight back against her, so that she could release some of her built up frustration. She had been left on her own to dwell for too long._

_Miley's mouth set into a thin line, "Of course I minded." Miley muttered quietly, "He forced himself on me as a joke. And what you obviously didn't see was the hefty slap I gave him afterward."_

_Lilly swallowed, but her anger was still pulsing too much for her to give in, "The media clearly thought it wasn't valid enough to show. But you can't blame me for going crazy Miley. You still didn't answer your phone, so what was I supposed to think? I was the first person you should have contacted, because it affects me the most. And still you left me out of it. Am I not important enough?"_

_Miley groaned, "Yes, you are__ important. I just needed to do damage control for Hannah first…"_

_Lilly's eyes narrowed, "Naturally." She whispered, the poison was back and dripping through her voice, "Hannah had to come first, as always."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Miley challenged._

_Lilly shook her head, "I don't know. You tell me."_

"_I didn't realise you would take this so badly."_

_Lilly's eyes widened, "Why don't you put yourself in my shoes for once Miley? Or are they not glamorous enough for you? Look at me! I'm just the outsider to all of this. I was tired after doing my _ordinary_ job, working ten hours today. Then I come home to my _ordinary _house to eat my _ordinary_ dinner and relax in front of the TV. Everything's fine until I discover that this happy normality has been blown aside. But Hannah Montana and her _extra-ordinary_ lifestyle have to take priority. Can you not even begin to fathom the hurt that I am feeling right now?" _

_Miley sighed, "I'm sorry. I should have called you first." Miley's voice was resigned__ but bitter, and Lilly knew she couldn't completely believe the resolution she had made._

"_Yes, you should have. Just like you should have called me more than just twice a week during the two month tour you completed last summer when I was doing my placements in summer school…"_

"_I thought you were over that?" Miley interjected quickly and blood flared into her cheeks as well._

"_How could I be over feeling the way you make me feel sometimes Miley? I love you so entirely and want to spend time with you. You're every minute of the day to me, there's not one that goes by when you're out of my mind. I feel like I get pushed out when I just want to be sucked in and held onto like there's nothing but me, and that I'm the most important thing of all to you…"_

_Miley crossed the space between them, putting her hands on Lilly's shoulders and started pushing her backwards until she was up against a wall. _

"_Shut up." Miley growled._

_Lilly opened her mouth to bite back, but Miley beat her to it. Her lips were hard against Lilly's own and her tongue forced its way into Lilly's mouth. Lilly wrestled against Miley, willing herself to gain the upper hand but neither girl succeeded, so forthright they both were in their individual rages._

_An answering rumbling sound was rising in Lilly's throat whilst her entire body responded to the fire Miley was furthering through her. The brunette was igniting all of the areas within Lilly that had shied away from the heat of their argument, and now they were coming forth to do battle with her._

"_Miley…" Lilly gasped brokenly as Miley's teeth explored her neck precariously, making painful nips to mark the skin._

"_Shut up." Miley answered again, she lifted her head to stare at Lilly directly in the eyes. When Lilly looked away, Miley's hands went to her face, to bring her back around again, more gently this time. "Lilly." Miley breathed, "Shut up and let me love you."_

_Lilly whimpered against Miley's mouth and the other girl steered her towards the stairs. They bumped against the banister and stumbled on almost every step of the ascent. Their bodies knocked against the walls of their hallway as they disastrously fell over one another to get to the bedroom, without releasing their hold for a moment. Their mouths moved chaotically over each other's faces, in trying to drink the essences of one another's skin._

_Miley kicked the door open and pushed Lilly inside before striding towards her and clamping their lips together once more, "Never, ever say I don't love you. Never say I don't want you. I want you more with every breath that I take." Miley slurred against Lilly's mouth as she pushed her down into the sheets, attempting to trap the writhing blonde beneath her body._

_Frantic hands grabbed at one another's clothing and Lilly's buttons flew open, with more than one snapping off her shirt. Miley's top was pulled up and over her head with the speed that only desperation could bring. Naked bodies pressed together; hot and trembling already with the desire that pulsed unstoppably through both females. _

_Lilly's fingernails dug into Miley's back and latched on hard when Miley bit down on her collarbone. Lilly gasped as her eyes flew open, "Then take me, Miley. Take me now…" Lilly groaned._

_Miley's hands found Lilly's and clasped them tightly in an indefeasible grip. She brought them away from her naked back and up, until they were above Lilly's head, rendering the blonde powerless in their struggle. Her whole body weight pushed Lilly down into the mattress and Miley rested herself almost unbearably painfully on Lilly's wrists. Her fingers dug in to the thin skin on Lilly's forearms as she held her in place._

_The two girls locked eyes, both almost pushed over the edge by the fires they saw burning in each darkened pool of blue irises…_

Lilly reached out and placed her fingertips lightly in the middle of Miley's back. The other girl slumbering next to her in their bed was her anchor but she did not make the shame in Lilly's chest disappear. The embers of the feelings Lilly had last night were dying down, leaving only a distant vibration of discord between the girls, yet Lilly still could not shake off the entire weight of her words.

Sighing quietly, Lilly carefully lifted herself up onto her elbow until she was propped behind the other girl and able to look down into Miley's face; to watch her eyelashes flutter whilst Miley remained within her dreams.

"I'm sorry Miley." Lilly whispered and her hand moved to rest gently on her lover's shoulder, "I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I just love you so much and I can't bear the thought of losing you to someone else. It would destroy me." Lilly bit down softly on her bottom lip, "Please, be mine forever."

x-x-x

It was still early and the shops on the next block were just opening to do business for the day. Lilly had caught the organic grocery store as the attendants were still lining the fresh bread in the racks, and they smiled at her with the bleary-eyed attention of those who had rushed to work without their morning coffees. Lilly could sympathise with them after the few hours' sleep she had been granted herself, and she was still feeling tired around the eyes.

Lilly had allowed herself only enough time to pull on an old pair of jeans and a light shirt before stepping out to buy breakfast for Miley. It was Saturday morning and the day ahead of them promised to be long, filled with nothing more than perhaps a visit to the beach or a romantic movie. It was time to make up to Miley for her overreaction of the previous night, although they had already made up more than she ever could have expected already.

Lilly grinned to herself while images from the previous night flickered across her mind but the tug of the heavy bag in her hand kept her attention on the sidewalk and the individuals around her. It was just as Lilly was walking down onto their road that her concentration was taken over by something more than a little bit distracting. As she stepped off the curb and into the street to cross over to her house, a newspaper vendor was pinning up the daily tabloids.

Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan's intimate moment was displayed for complete public access, stretching the superficial lie beyond those who had stayed up to catch the bulletin that had played out across the nation the previous night. Lilly's breath caught in her throat and her footsteps slowed while her eyes read the captions and sought the front pages for any inclination that the media would register the truth…

A nerve-thrilling screech filled the air and somewhere in the distance a woman shouted out an incomprehensible cry of alarm that caused Lilly's heart to jar in her chest. She turned her head gradually towards the roaring sound that was growing louder as something edged ever nearer to her as she stood, stricken now, in the middle of the street.

Everything happened in slow motion.

A white delivery van was swerving towards Lilly at a speed that was too much for her body to take. The bones in Lilly's left arm were crushed first when she was slammed into the bonnet of the vehicle. The momentum rolled her limp body up the windscreen, before she was spun off to the side, and she fell, her head cracking on the pavement.

White spots danced before Lilly's eyes and her whole body tingled painfully, as if a thousand tips of steely knives were poking every part of skin they could find. She tried to breathe in but the sting from this action caused her mind to become duller and she slowly lost consciousness. A warm liquid trickled down her cheek, stemming forth from somewhere that burned, and everything hurt.

The last thing Lilly was aware of was the most tragic sound she had ever heard, and she would never hear the heart-wrenching noise again. A lover's voice was screaming, "Lilly…Lilly!"

And then the world was black.


	17. Promise She Made

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 17 – Promise She Made**

_So, tell me why__  
I'm swimming against the tide.__  
And I'm praying for a lifeline,  
Because I'm losing you…_

Miley had been in the kitchen, dressed in only a pair of crumpled pyjamas which she had pulled on from where she had found them on their bedroom floor. They were Lilly's sleepwear from the night before, and the shirt was missing a couple of buttons.

The brunette was humming to herself whilst she wandered around their kitchen, tidying away glasses that had been left on the side and wiping down the counter-top. Lilly had gone out a few minutes prior to Miley waking properly, but she had vaguely been aware of the other girl leaving. Miley paused at the sink, where she was rinsing through the cloth she had just been using, and watched the world drift by that weekend morning. This particular room in their house was at the front of the building and overlooked the street. A bell chirped as a man turned into their road, with a bunch of flowers set into the basket of his wife's bicycle. Miley smiled when she noticed the gesture of love and reminded herself that she must book the holiday she had been promising Lilly since Christmas, of just the two of them somewhere secluded.

It was while Miley was lost in these musings that she noticed Lilly approach the street corner. The blonde was smiling to herself as she walked along the curb, apparently lost in her own world, and unable to see Miley waving to her. Then Lilly looked up so that she could cross the road, but stalled abruptly and her eyes were trained on something that Miley couldn't see…

The accident happened quickly, and Miley saw it all.

A van turned into their street too fast, obviously late for a delivery or the driver was not aware, and it did not stop in time. Lilly's body was flung upwards, as light as a rag doll, and she was just as limp and lifeless when she collided with the ground once more.

There was screaming inside the building and Miley couldn't breathe. It had been her; she had been the one who was screaming. She was also crying, but Miley didn't notice this yet. Tearing her eyes away from the scene Miley ran from the kitchen and threw open the front door, careering down the steps to run to Lilly's side.

Hands reached out and held Miley back, away from the accident and Miley cried Lilly's name over and over again, since the desperation to see some life in the other girl took her beyond caring for anything else. Then someone was telling people to let her go, and it was Miley's neighbour, but she didn't realise that either because her legs were already automatically carrying her closer to Lilly.

Groceries were spilled out over the tarmac next to Lilly and her right arm was stretched toward them, as if one of Lilly's last acts had been to gather up her shopping - their breakfast. The milk bottle was cracked and white liquid gathered in the minute fissures in the road surface. The pale milk was slowly becoming darker with the dirt, and some was turning gradually pinker, where it had merged with little splatters of Lilly's crimson blood.

Miley sobbed; Lilly's face was as white as the milk she had intended for their coffee that morning.

Her eyes were closed and beneath them were dark circles. She looked broken and her body was splayed unnaturally on the black road. The red of Lilly's blood only made her look as if she were close to death, since it blazed out against the pallor of her cheek.

"Lilly, please… Please stay with me…" Miley whimpered, she was finding it harder to breathe and her stomach was churning. Her whole body trembled and her hand shook as she reached out to rest her fingers against Lilly's face. She touched her lips, and they still felt warm.

"If you live…" Miley began quietly, "I promise to feed you breakfast in bed everyday." Miley ran her thumb across Lilly's mouth, wiping away a small trickle of blood that had gathered there. "If you live, I promise to never sleep beyond the reach of your hand." Miley choked, "If you live I promise we can get a puppy one day and name it Cookie…" Miley blinked and more tears fell, "Lilly, please don't die. If you die, I don't think I could go on…" There were sirens now, blaring out in the distance and Miley continued, "But, if you live, I'll never spend another day without you until the day I die. And I will love you like you deserve."

A crowd was gathering with worried eyes – all of them were inhabitants of the area. The man who had been driving the van was crying.

"If you live, I will love you entirely and you will always know how I feel, because I will show you just how special you are, with everything that I do." An ambulance was pulling up now and doors were swinging open.

Miley pressed her lips against Lilly's cheek, "I love you."


	18. Breaking Light

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 18 – Breaking Light**

_Smile though your heart is aching,__  
Smile even though it's breaking.__  
When there are clouds in the sky  
You'll get by, if you smile  
Through your pain and sorrow…_

It was dark, yet somewhere beyond the blackness there was light. She could feel it burning against her eyelids. Sound was returning to her too, filtering through her ears but it was not discernable yet. The air that was circulating her lungs was clean, and she knew that she was alive, becoming more animate as each second passed and she regained consciousness.

She was cold and she felt the sensation creeping across her skin. The space around her was cooler and her body wasn't quite strong enough to warm her against it. And now the noise was becoming clearer. A machine nearby was beeping. Each blip monitored the steady beat of her heart. Her mortality was being broadcasted, and for that she was grateful; because no one had let her slip away.

Opening her eyes was something that took more effort than it usually did. There were alien substances within her blood and they travelled through her veins to each part of her broken body. With the restoration of her cells came the price of lethargy and numbness. She couldn't feel any of the pain that she knew she should be in.

The light was piercing when it collided against her weakened eyes. She had to squint and blink a few times before they could adjust to the naked bulb set into the ceiling. The first impression she had of the room was just of whiteness; it was a sterile place, but this gave her some comfort. She had been hospitalised and now she would get better.

She swallowed, before wincing because her throat had become dry and sore. On opening her eyes again, they were recovering more quickly and she could now see the pale blue curtains that lined the window of her private room. There were posters above a sink, instructing people how to wash their hands and other images with medical terminology that would make her head hurt if she attempted to read them.

Blinking took longer than it usually did and her eyes had to re-focus every time they opened. This time she could see flowers on a table; lilies, her nose could register the sweet smell that drifted from the pollen stems. However, there was another aroma in the room with her that overpowered the fragrance of the flowers. It was her favourite perfume and it was coming from the wrists and neck of the young woman who was slumped over the bed somewhere near her legs.

She smiled weakly as she turned her head on her pillows, where she was propped up to keep liquid from gathering in her lungs, and gazed upon the apparently sleeping girl who probably hadn't left her side since she was positioned in this bed and linked to the machines.

Miley's curly mane had been given license to tangle chaotically wherever it pleased. It obviously hadn't had a brush forced through it all day. The girl herself was only wearing comfortable sweats; clothes she had probably thrown on, or had been brought when she arrived in the building. Underneath her eyes were purple shadows and her brow wore the thin lines of someone whose forehead had been creased with worry for many hours. Her lips were parted slightly and her arm was reaching out towards the patient in the bed.

Lilly looked down, following the line of Miley's forearm until she saw that Miley's hand was holding onto her own. She hadn't realised before, but now that she saw this she could feel the softness of Miley's skin resting against hers. Her right hand was the warmest part of her whole body.

"M-Miley…" Lilly tried her voice for the first time, and was glad to discover that she hadn't lost it amidst everything that had happened.

A pair of azure eyes fluttered opened instantly, "Lilly?" Miley croaked. When Lilly's lips twitched with a small smile, Miley sighed and her grip on her girlfriend's hand tightened. She began to sit up and shifted her seat nearer so that she could shorten the distance between them. Miley raised Lilly's hand to her lips and pressed her mouth against it fervently, "I'm so glad you're awake." Miley whispered.

Lilly nodded slowly, "How long have I been out?"

Miley frowned, "It's about eleven-thirty at night, so you've not really been conscious for the last fifteen hours or so. You've sort of drifted in and out all day, but the doctors mainly kept you under to keep you from much of the pain. They say that you were exhausted anyway and that it would be better to let you sleep."

Lilly frowned, "I don't remember being awake. I don't remember anything except…"

Miley reached out at once with her other hand, so that both were holding onto Lilly's, "You seemed to wake up briefly after they'd checked you for internal bleeding and haemorrhaging. You looked right at me. I could have sworn you were going to stay awake but then you phased out again."

Lilly closed her eyes and tried to remember, she had a fleeting image of Miley, striding alongside her whilst she was horizontal on a hospital trolley. Miley was staring at her intensely and looked so beautiful that Lilly had tried to smile. She was too weak though and had slipped away a few seconds afterwards.

"…I did try to stay up. I was scared that if I closed my eyes I would never see you again."

Miley shook her head, "That would never happen. And it never will happen again. Lilly, I want to make sure that we're always together."

Lilly smiled, "But Miley, we are always together."

Miley's eyes were glistening, "No. If I had been with you this morning, you wouldn't have…" Miley's eyes darted over Lilly's body. Her left arm was already in plaster. The doctors said she was lucky that she wouldn't need metal rods in her arm for the next few months. It was going to hurt a lot once the initial painkillers wore off. Lilly had also broken six ribs and she had been strapped up tightly with a binding tape. There was nothing that the doctors could do for that injury. She just had to take it easy and allow the time to pass that would help her heal. Her ankle was fractured. Lilly's torso and legs were covered with bruises and the knock her skull had taken on the pavement had given her concussion.

"You can't be with me all of the time." Lilly reminded her, "We both have our own lives and jobs to do."

Miley shook her head, "What if we could be together all of the time?"

Lilly smiled again, "I would drive you crazy."

"You already do." Miley admitted, "Lilly, I've been crazy about you since I was sixteen years old. That's something which is never going to change. It will only get worse with age."

Lilly smirked, "I already feel sorry for you in fifty years time, when I'm a disabled old woman and you're going to have to blend all of my meals for me and watch me feed through a straw."

"When you got knocked down this morning, I didn't think I would have fifty more seconds with you on this earth, let alone years."

Lilly's eyes widened when tears fell from Miley's eyes. Suddenly all illusions of humour were destroyed and she had to ask Miley, "How bad was it?"

Miley shook her head and relinquished one of her hands' grip on Lilly's so that she could swipe at her eyes, "It was terrible." Miley grimaced, "The most frightening thing I've ever seen, or felt, in my entire life. I thought I'd lost you."

Lilly winced as she lifted her left, heavily bandaged arm, away from her side, to take both of Miley's hands in each of hers, "Tell me everything."

Miley looked up to meet Lilly's eyes, "The ambulance arrived and the paramedics put you onto a trolley and lifted you up into the back of it. I came with you. I never let go of your hand. One of them was a woman and she sat with us, keeping an eye on you. At one point she caught my eye. I think she'd been looking for a way to talk to me the entire time. She said, 'You're still in your pyjamas', but she didn't mean it unkindly, she was smiling, and it had never hurt so much to smile back before.

"Then we went into the hospital and everything was crazy. I was being ushered all over the place whilst doctors were called to examine the extent of your injuries. I couldn't go with you everywhere, but I sat outside each door they closed on me. Our neighbour turned up then, and she said she had called our emergency numbers. My dad was on his way but your parents were out of town. I had never been so glad to hear his voice. He had brought me some clothes as well. Trust dad to figure that I wouldn't even be dressed that early in the morning.

"I followed you while they wheeled you about and sorted you out in each department. You would come around for brief periods, but you were so dosed up that I knew you wouldn't be very responsive. Mostly we let you sleep and now you're here, awake, and I've never been more relieved."

Lilly squeezed Miley's hands, "I've never been happier to see your face. To hear you speak to me. I was scared when I was lying on the pavement that I never would again. The last thing I can remember was of you screaming out my name, and I thought it would be the last moment of life that I would take with me to my grave."

"Lilly…" Miley's voice was low; almost warning her to stop, but Lilly had to continue.

"Then I heard you say something else." Lilly's eyebrows creased together as the memory returned to her now, "I heard your promise Miley. You promised yourself to me when you thought I was dying."

More tears fell from Miley's eyes, "And I keep that promise Lilly, and I will keep it, and honour it, for the rest of my life." Miley paused and leaned in towards Lilly until their lips found each other's in a soft kiss. Miley drew away first, "Lilly, there's something that I would like to ask you." Miley began slowly and she shifted in her seat so that she was more upright.

Lilly watched Miley closely, noticing how her eyes were aglow with nervous energy and the sight of this set petite butterflies swirling in Lilly's stomach. "Sure Miles, go ahead." Lilly prompted with a small smile, and Miley's eyes smiled back.

"I was planning for us to take a holiday together." Miley cleared her throat, "Because I wanted to spend some romantic time with you, as just the two of us. I wanted us to go up into the mountains or camping in the hills of Tennessee, but this was all to be months away. Now I know that life doesn't necessarily mean having the certainty of weeks in which to plan a romantic gesture. In fact, after this morning, I didn't think I would have any time at all. Thankfully fate has not separated us, and I'm not going to give it another chance to…"

Lilly's eyes widened, "Miley? I don't understand."

Miley smiled, her cobalt eyes burning as brightly as the stars in the heavens, just beyond the window pane. Lilly didn't think she had ever seen Miley look as beautiful as she did then, in her old sweatpants, with shadows and creases of exhaustion lining her face. Her smile warmed Lilly through and for a moment it was easy to forget that they were in a hospital ward and that Lilly was linked up to a heart monitor. A few hours ago she hadn't been near death on the tarmac, she had been wrapped up in a bed with Miley Stewart, breathing in the fragrance of her skin and tracing her fingertips down the curve of her body…

"I want to spend the remaining minutes, or hours, or days, or years of my life with you." Miley stated adamantly.

Then Miley rose off her chair and pushed it backwards so that a space could be cleared for her. Her hand curled away into the pocket of her pants and she withdrew a small item from within.

Miley went down onto one knee beside Lilly's bed.

"Lilly Truscott…" Miley presented a little black box, balancing on the palm of her hand. Then she opened it and Lilly couldn't breathe.

"Lilly, I couldn't stand to live if being alive meant living without you." Miley said quietly, "Please, would you marry me?"

"M-Miley?" Lilly's voice caught in her throat.

"Please, be mine forever." Miley whispered, and her great azure eyes were wide and beseeching.

Lilly looked into the sapphire orbs deeply, "I was always yours. And I always will be. Of course I will marry you."

Miley's hands were trembling when she took the small ring from the box and, with shaking fingers, took Lilly's into her own and slid the ring slowly onto Lilly's right hand. "We'll have to transfer it when you've got your finger back." Miley teased Lilly who pouted sadly at the tips of her fingers, which were the only part of her left hand that had escaped her bandages.

"I love you." Lilly said softly and leaned in to kiss Miley.

"I love you too." Miley breathed in reply and accepted Lilly's lips against hers, over and over again.

Then Lilly shifted on her bed and Miley allowed herself to be pulled carefully into Lilly's embrace. She lowered Lilly cautiously back onto her pillows and moulded herself against her lover, without actually resting any of her weight onto Lilly's frail body.

Lilly whimpered against Miley's delicate touches, aware of a small fire that was now building inside of her. She longed to consummate their engagement, but Miley's soothing kisses reminded her of her fragile state. Lilly was aware of no pain however, the only sensations she could feel were of Miley's warm lips blessing her mouth and of her careful hands revisiting her cheeks and neck, before running up to stroke Lilly's golden hair into place.

"There's no one else but you…" Miley murmured against Lilly's lips, "And you will have me, until the day I die."

Lilly gasped as Miley's mouth strayed to her throat and left a burning kiss upon her skin. It was then that she knew, with every fibre of her being, that this was a promise that Miley intended to keep.


	19. Satellites

_A/N: So, I haven't updated for a while but that's because I've just been promoted and life becomes more hectic. My hours are different which leaves less time for writing. Still, here's the next chapter and I'm really trying to hammer out more. Thanks for all of your support so far._

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 19 – Satellites**

_I can hear her heartbeat for a thousand miles.__  
And the Heavens open up every time she smiles.  
And when I come to her that's just where I belong,  
Yes, I'm running to her like a river strong…_

_**Nearly Two Months Later…**_

"Lilly! Lilly!" The shouts were getting louder and the person who was the focus point of her fiancée's urgent calls was merely smiling to herself, waiting for the panic to subside.

"I'm in here, Miley." Lilly eventually responded as she heard the other girl's footsteps rapidly charging the stairs, "Right where you left me three hours ago." Lilly explained once Miley Stewart's flushed face appeared around the bedroom door.

Miley scowled at Lilly, "Not funny Truscott."

Lilly made a face, "Erm, I think you should rephrase that to, 'Not funny future Mrs Truscott-Stewart'."

The corner of Miley's mouth twitched, "Don't be cute. I've just been looking for you everywhere." Lilly feigned innocence and Miley sighed, "Your wheelchair was gone and, knowing you, you could have been anywhere. I've just spent the last hour running around an area of about twenty blocks searching for you." Miley sat down on the bed adjacent to Lilly's, "Sweet nibblets, and I thought you being temporarily crippled was going to make my life a lot easier."

Lilly smiled pleasantly, "Miley, having me in your life was always bound to make things harder."

"Well, I at least believed that having you under house arrest with my daddy and Jackson around to take care of you would be enough to stop you from straying."

"Baby, I would never stray." Lilly retorted. "Although, you might want to check over the company you listed. Just because we're temporarily crashing at the Stewart residence, until I'm better and don't need all this nursing you insist on, doesn't mean you can trust your relatives to do what _you_ think is good by me."

"Jackson…" Miley muttered under her breath.

Lilly smirked, "Yeah, and what a kind guy he is too. He practically obeys my every wish."

"Only the ones that he knows will annoy me the most." Miley groaned, "I'll be having words with him."

"I think you might want to wait until you hear about why he is such a good brother to you first." Lilly inferred and Miley exhaled slowly.

"What?"

Lilly's mind, however, was suddenly distracted as she lifted her head and took in a few hesitant sniffs of the air, which then turned into great gulps, "Mmm… Do you smell that?"

"Well, yeah, it's my dad's famous cat-fish stew, but that's hardly the point."

"Gosh, it smells great." Lilly continued, "Carry me down there so I can try some."

Miley rolled her eyes, "Lilly, you know how long it takes me to get you downstairs."

Lilly scoffed, "Not that long. Besides, all you have to do is let me lean on you. If you want I could always ask Jackson?"

"What, and have you two conspire against me again?" Miley snapped playfully, "I think not. Come on cripple, I'll help you to the table."

Lilly's face lit up and Miley got to her feet and stretched, "Do you want me to leave you some time to warm up or something?" Lilly questioned with a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

"Ha ha." Miley retorted dryly. Lilly reached with her arms and Miley crouched slightly to help the other girl to her feet. She looped Lilly's right arm over her head with practiced ease before wrapping an arm securely around the other girl's waist. "Ready?" Miley asked and on Lilly's nod, she heaved the blonde upwards until they were both standing, "Now, don't forget to take this easy." Miley reminded Lilly, "This is not a race."

Lilly pouted, "I know. And I also know that you're no fun anymore."

Miley sighed, amusedly exasperated, "It's times like these when I almost want to 'accidentally' let go of you at the top of the stairs."

"Hmm." Lilly hummed, "And it's times like these when I'm glad that I'm totally adorable."

Miley smiled resignedly as they hobbled to the door together, "I'm glad that I've been working out again because you being _totally adorable_ doesn't quite make up for the fact that your little stomach is growing."

Lilly feigned insulted, "Miley! How could you?"

Miley chuckled as she replied, "Ya know it's the truth. Besides," Miley looked around as she continued in a lower tone, "I love something I can hold onto." Miley squeezed Lilly's side and wiggled her eyebrows at the other girl who burst out a laugh.

"There'll be none of that missy."

Then Lilly stopped pushing onward with her good foot and Miley's body jerked to a standstill beside her. Lilly was looking forlorn and Miley had to ask, "What's up?"

"There has been none of that."

"What?" Miley enquired softly.

"You know, we haven't been, well, very _intimate_ since the accident..." Lilly sighed.

Miley leaned in at once and kissed Lilly's cheek, "You need to get a bit better before I dare let myself loose on you again." Lilly smiled a sad smile and Miley pressed on, "I understand where you're coming from Lilly, but it's alright. I can wait for you; I'd wait a lifetime for you."

"But Miley, it's been like…"

"So it's been a while? No big deal." Miley shook her head adamantly, "I just don't want to risk hurting you. Because I know that, when I get to have my way with you again, that I'm not going to find it easy being gentle with you."

Lilly really smiled this time and ducked her head shyly, "Really?"

Miley grinned, "Lilly, my blood is boiling with wanting you right now. Can you feel it?"

"You do feel hot." Lilly conceded.

"For you, I'd never be cold." Miley murmured.

Lilly swallowed and forced herself to concentrate as the pair began to manoeuvre awkwardly down the stairs. Her body was recovering but it was a difficult process and each small jolt and the squeeze of Miley's hand against her waist were painful reminders that she was not still yet herself.

x-x-x

"So, what did you girls get up to today? Anything fun?" Robbie Ray asked as he finished spooning out Lilly's second-helping of their cat-fish stew.

Miley shrugged, "Nothing really exciting. I went shopping for some more sunglasses since Jackson sat on my last pair. Lord knows what he and Lilly have got up to today though…" Miley trailed off before glaring at both of them in turn.

Jackson spluttered slightly on his food, "Oh just the usual. We went for a walk, or a roll, together. Took in the sights, ya know? Just the norm."

Lilly nodded and smiled mischievously, something which she knew was bound to aggravate Miley, "Yeah, Jackson wheeled me around for a couple of hours. It was nice to get out the house."

"I don't believe you." Miley grumbled whilst she stirred the dregs of her stew.

Robbie Ray chuckled, "Try not to get too worked up about it darlin'. It's nice to know that these future in-laws are going to get along."

"That's the problem!" Miley exclaimed, "They're going to be just fine, it's _me_ that's going to have all the trouble to deal with."

"Best that we get you into practice now, so at least you'll be ready for it." Lilly smirked.

"Are you two actually going to tell me what happened today? Or am I going to have to pound it out of Jackson?"

Lilly smiled softly, "Don't be such a drama queen. I'll tell you later."

x-x-x

Lilly couldn't help but release a pitiful groan as she stepped up the final stair onto the landing. Miley snapped around at once to assess the situation, but Lilly grimaced apologetically, "Sorry love, it's just going up hurts more than coming down, especially with a belly full of food to make me heavier."

Miley seemed to ease up a little but she still took extra precautions as they shuffled along the corridor until they reached their bedroom. Miley helped Lilly down onto the spare bed which she had been occupying before standing up straight to ease out her tired muscles. "How are you feeling today?" Miley wondered quietly, "I never asked properly."

Lilly smiled, "I feel okay. Each day I seem to be getting better. Except for the days when I don't feel like I'm getting better, but I know I am, if that makes sense?"

Miley smiled with her, "Yeah, it does kinda make sense."

"Hmm." Lilly sighed and nestled back against her pillows, "That's better."

"I'm sorry Lilly, I know sitting up at the dinner table is painful for you." Miley began her daily apology of everything that wasn't actually her fault, but which she took personal responsibility for anyway.

Lilly raised her hand, "No Miley. We're not going down that route today. You're not allowed to say sorry for anything. Instead I'm going to say thank you." Miley opened her mouth to interrupt, but Lilly's frown turned the motion into a sulky pout instead. "Miley, I want to thank you for waking me with a smile and a kiss each morning. Thank you for bringing up a tray full of my favourite things to eat for breakfast. Thank you for helping me wash and then dressing me, after picking out my outfits so that I still look pretty even though I'm temporarily disabled. Each day you put my needs before your own so I'm sure you're nearly always later for work…"

"…It's just a studio; punctuality isn't really an issue…"

"Miley." Lilly murmured, "Be quiet. I'm trying to thank you."

"But you don't need to!" Miley whined, "You don't need to thank me for anything when I'm so grateful that you're still alive. I'm so glad that I can take you into my arms each day and hold you close so that I can feel each beat of your heart. You have no idea, but that sensation is the most precious thing of all to me, in the entire world."

Lilly blushed, "Miley, don't be such a sap."

Miley shook her head, "I'm not being sappy. And, when we're married, I'm still going to be romantic and we're going to have the most wonderful relationship until we're old and decrepit…"

"Forever and ever, I know, I know…" Lilly's eyes were twinkling. "You're just so serious about this, aren't you?" Lilly asked quietly after a short pause.

Miley nodded, "Marrying you is something that I am very passionate about."

"Yes, it is." Lilly replied. She held Miley in her eyes for a few moments. The other girl was perched on the edge of her bed and watching her solemnly. Miley's brilliant blue eyes were wide and beseeching Lilly to understand the importance of everything she was saying, yet Lilly already knew. Lilly reached out to take Miley's left hand into her right. "You are so wonderful."

"No." Miley disagreed, "I'm just a woman who happens to be very much in love with her childhood best friend and college sweetheart, turned fiancée."

"Fiancée…" Lilly repeated Miley's words and a smile lit up her features, "Who ever would have thought it?" Miley grinned with her until Lilly's expression bowed into something more serious, "Actually, I thought it." Lilly admitted, "I always knew we'd spend forever together and, just before the accident, I made plans to propose to you."

Miley's eyes widened with joy, "Really?"

"Yeah." Lilly conceded, "I wanted us to be promised to each other and nothing else seemed big enough. Marriage had to be the thing that would bind you to me." Lilly's eyes glimmered playfully, and Miley kept quiet so that she could proceed, "But you… You just had to beat me to it." Lilly sighed, "Trust you to ask me before I even had a chance to buy a ring."

"Sorry, I guess it was the near death experience that made the decision for me."

Lilly smiled, "Indeed. But, isn't it lucky that I managed to evade you for long enough this afternoon to make good on my plans?"

"What are you talking about Lilly?" Miley asked, yet the corners of her mouth were curving upwards and Lilly grinned to see that her lover could guess.

Lilly's eyes swept downward to the ring finger on her own right hand, the one that was entwined with Miley's fingers. "For someone who's normally so perceptive of me, you epically failed to notice anything different this afternoon."

Miley's eyes flickered with confusion until she glanced down at their hands and noticed that the engagement ring which she had bought for Lilly and placed on her right hand, since her left was swollen with her injuries, was no longer alone. Another diamond was glinting on Lilly's hand, on another silver ring that had been placed on her finger.

It was in that moment that Lilly's left, bandaged, arm came across and her fingertips tugged the new ring away until she held it up between them. "Miley Ray Stewart," Lilly began, "I have loved you fully for the last four years and I have loved you as my greatest friend since the day that we first met and I dragged you back to my house. I can't imagine living my life without you and I want to spend every single second until the end of my days knowing that I can look into your eyes and find the final piece of my soul. You were made for me; I know this as much as I know that I need to breathe to survive, because you are my every breath. You are my heartbeat and the warmth underneath my skin. Please Miley, marry me and make my life perfect, because no one else ever would, or could, come close to doing so."

Miley's eyes were filled with tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks when she next blinked. She held her gaze steady to Lilly's, watching her closely for a few moments longer before finally nodding, "Yes, of course I will marry you."

Lilly smiled as well and carefully slipped the sparkling jewel onto Miley's left hand. "You're all mine now." Lilly sighed and the tears dropped at last onto Miley's cheeks.

"I always was. I just didn't realise it for a while." Miley chuckled and then leaned forward to take Lilly up into her arms, "Oh Lilly. My Lilly…" Miley breathed into her hair, resting her lips against Lilly's forehead and then kissing her softly.

Lilly smiled against Miley's lips as the brunette continued to bless her own. Her body was sparking with affection every time any part of Miley came into contact with her skin. It was crazy, this love, and Lilly knew that she had to do something because not being able to touch Miley was too much after such emotions had built in both girls that evening.

Taking Miley's left hand carefully into her right, Lilly raised it to her own face where she pressed her lips into Miley's palm. She rested them gently into the contours of Miley's hand, barely kissing her and making her actions as light as possible. Miley sighed and Lilly's mouth travelled further south, to Miley's wrist. Her lips graced over the area where, when she tilted Miley's hand back, she could feel Miley's pulse quicken within the veins beneath her skin.

From here, Lilly moved Miley's hand up and against her cheek, revelling in the heat that warmed her face. "Miley," Lilly murmured, "you're burning up."

Miley shook her head, "You know what you do to me Lilly. I think you should stop."

Lilly's hand released Miley's, only to sweep around and caress the base of Miley's neck from behind. Then Lilly's fingers tangled into Miley's hair and she tilted the other girl nearer to her, "Just kiss me." Lilly sighed against Miley's lips, and Miley complied.

Miley's mouth was soft against Lilly's own, and Lilly kept their pace slow, hesitant whilst she drew Miley closer and deepened the kiss. She was embracing Miley fervently and the brunette was barely conscious of the fact that she had now moved her body to hover over Lilly's.

Then Lilly's bandaged arm moved so that her fingertips could trail down Miley's cheek. She pressed a touch into the corner of Miley's mouth, whilst their lips remained connected, and felt the dampness there. From here, her hand traced the curve of Miley's throat until she was running her fingers over Miley's collarbone. Miley edged nearer.

Lilly was growing bolder and she crept further south, until her hand was just dipping beneath the top of Miley's shirt. Miley tensed whilst Lilly's fingertips brushed over her skin, running backwards and forwards whilst inching ever further down beneath her clothes.

"Lilly…" Miley murmured, and it was a warning sound, but Lilly was too far gone to even contemplate stopping.

"Miley…" Lilly whispered back, into Miley's lips and her voice was laced with fire. Miley heard it and at last pressed her torso lightly down against Lilly's own.

They were almost horizontal on the bed now and Lilly's broken arm was deeper inside Miley's clothes. She was at last able to run a tentative hand over Miley's chest and Lilly smiled at the gasp of pleasure which Miley betrayed. "Take your shirt off." Lilly hissed and Miley drew away from Lilly's lips at once.

Miley quirked her body upwards and sat astride Lilly, who only shifted further down the bed until she was lying down completely. She kept her attention on Miley and shuddered when she gazed into Miley's eyes – they were drenched with desire. Miley was thirsty for the gratification which Lilly's broken body was promising to award her, and at last she removed her shirt. Next came her bra and Lilly smiled.

"Now take off my clothes." Lilly demanded quietly and Miley's eyes widened. She was lost in the fever of love that she had fought succumbing to in all the weeks whilst Lilly had been healing. It was so unusual for both girls to go without fulfilling each other and now she could at last have her piece.

Miley's shaking hands flew to Lilly's shirt buttons. Lilly needed to be buttoned into clothes since it was too painful to raise her arms up high because of her ribs that were still mending. Miley's hands were deft and she spread the item of clothing apart so quickly that it was almost as if she had been offended by it.

Lilly felt weak suddenly as all of the focus of Miley's brilliant eyes was trained upon her half-naked body. Her best friend was looking down upon her bare chest with a lingering sorrow in her eyes. Lilly's ribs were wrapped in tape, just below her breasts, and across her stomach were faded scars of the accident; damaged tissue which would one day disappear. "I so nearly lost you…" Miley breathed and Lilly drew Miley back down to her.

"But you still have me, and I love you Miley. And I'm going to marry you." Lilly reminded her, consoling Miley's lips with gentle kisses.

"Not if I marry you first." Miley growled.

Miley's mouth turned from Lilly's and descended her throat. Lilly longed to arch her back up into Miley's body and bend to her will, yet this was not a possibility. The stillness was almost unbearable, but she let herself be kissed and placated by Miley's warm lips.

Long, brunette tresses splayed out over Lilly's chest whilst her fiancée peppered kisses over her stomach. Miley was resting the softness of her mouth against every bruise and damaged part of Lilly's body that she could see. The feeling was soothing and Lilly inhaled sharply once Miley's lips had taken hold of one of her breasts, "Oh Miley…" Lilly whimpered and Miley smiled against Lilly's skin.

"I have missed this." Miley murmured and her fingers curled around the hem of Lilly's sweatpants. "These are coming off." They were removed within a few seconds and Miley's mouth returned to Lilly's. She kissed her ardently with her lips and teeth and her tongue.

Lilly's breathing became heavier and her chest rose and fell more dramatically as Miley kissed almost all of the sense out of her. Miley's lips strayed to rest heated kisses all over Lilly's face; onto her cheeks and nose and gently against her eyelids. "Miley…" Lilly whimpered and Miley's eyes rose to collide with Lilly's once more. "Kiss me…"

Miley smiled and the darkness of her eyes sparked as she understood what it was exactly her lover wanted, and where she wanted to be kissed. She descended and her lips continued to ghost over Lilly's paling body, occasionally resting succulent kisses upon her lover's shaking frame until she came at last to rest between Lilly's legs. Miley's eyes glanced up once more before she dipped into the space that her entire body trembled for.

Lilly's eyes closed and she inhaled deeply, "Miley…" She whispered and her body shook underneath the delicate caress of her lover's tongue.

"You taste so good." Miley mumbled against Lilly's damp flesh, and her voice was deep, vibrating within her throat, "I have _longed_ for this." Miley sighed and Lilly groaned when she pushed deeper.

It didn't take long for the floodgates to be released and Lilly's hands curled into the sheets below her aching body as she whimpered and then groaned her satisfaction. She hadn't felt so relaxed since before the out-of-control driver had come close to ending her life that morning a few weeks back. Her whole body was tingling with pleasure and for once all of her pains were lost and would not return until later that night.

Miley was then beside her once more, kissing Lilly's cheeks and then pressing her glistening mouth against Lilly's pink lips. Lilly smiled against Miley's great need to console her with her lips, and flicked her tongue out to taste her own wetness, which resided around Miley's mouth.

"That was incredible." Lilly sighed softly and Miley chuckled.

"I'm glad. Thank you for letting me do that."

Lilly laughed, "Please, it's me who should be grateful. Now, let me love you…"

Their love-making was awkward and Lilly's body jarred painfully against her will, causing her to be still, yet dominant in her tone. Her hands, however, were skilful and her kisses sweet and soon it was Miley's own damp body which writhed beside Lilly's on their rumpled sheets.

"God. That was amazing." Miley groaned when she at last moved off from Lilly's body, where she had hovered uncomfortably, but gained the pleasure she had required. Her cheeks were tainted with pink lust and her eyes had grown lighter now that she had her fill of her lover.

"_You're_ amazing." Lilly smiled and reached with her good hand to tangle her fingers into Miley's luscious hair. "Sometimes I still can't quite believe that we ever got this far, and that I get to lie with you like this."

Miley grinned warmly back, "Honey, it's me who does all the wondering at that. I was a lovesick teenager for too long and now I've got you, I'm never letting go or leaving you alone for too long. I'll always be there, sometimes a little way off but you'll know I'm always around."

"Hmm." Lilly sighed, "You're like my satellite."

Miley's expression turned thoughtful, until it grew brighter again in her smile, "And I'm in orbit all the way around you. Lilly, I can't go a minute without your love."

Lilly kissed Miley, "Then don't."


	20. Two White Dresses

_A/N: It's me! I've been out of it again I know and my weekly updates are almost becoming every other week. I'm sorry readers, I'm just so busy at the moment! I can't promise much at the moment. Work is different, hours are finishing later and my social life has kicked up another gear. Plus there are other projects being dealt with, so it's not all bad news, right?_

_x  
_

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 20 – Two White Dresses**

_It started out as a feeling,  
Which then grew into a hope.  
Which then turned into a quiet thought,  
Which then turned into a quiet word…_

_**Three months later…**_

"Do I look like a marshmallow?"

A pair of anxious blue eyes peered back at Lilly Truscott whilst she examined her reflection with the most piercing scrutiny. She was clad in an enormous white dress, in the middle of a shop floor which was framed and decorated with rails and hangings of even more pale, cream, and off-white pieces for future brides.

The response to her enquiry was a hearty laugh and Heather Truscott, the mother of the bride in question, stepped forward to tug at the skirts. "Hmm… This one seems to be even… erm… grander than the last. Let's see if they have something a bit more sophisticated."

"I think the word you're looking for is _tasteful_." Lilly suggested.

Heather suppressed the smile before turning to find the elusive sales assistant and leaving Lilly to twitch in front of the enormous mirror, and glare at her other self in the glass. She could hear her mother in the background placating the hyperactive woman who had seen Lilly as a prized doll and set forward at once to dress her in various laces and silk, bejewelled with sequins or pretty cream patterns, but not a single dress had felt like _the one_. The very dress that Lilly would walk down the aisle in to swear herself forever to Miley Stewart – _that_ dress.

"How about this, honey?"

The assistant was back, flashing another unsuitable dress in front of Lilly, just so she could roll her eyes at it. Heather saw the look at once and cut the woman off before she began to claw Lilly out of the item she was currently modelling.

"I'm not sure about the pink sash…" Heather reached out and plucked the creation away, "Lilly is only interested in white dresses. How about this rail over here?"

The two women were lost in more clucking conversations about the volume of the skirt that Lilly would be wearing, how long she required her veil to be, and exactly what shade of white would be most appropriate to suit her complexion. Lilly smiled shyly at herself in the mirror – apparently it took more than just a couple of hours to find the perfection she required during the moment when she would become a wife.

Lilly allowed her eyes to roam once more around the store, although she had taken it all in during the other breaks between trying on gowns. It was, really, a lovely place and full of beautiful creations that had the hearts of women soaring once they passed through the doors and gazed at the collections. Lilly had known the feeling the moment she had stepped in that morning, but she couldn't let the sensation land on any one particular dress. They were either too showy, or too plain. Everything was grander or smaller than it should have been and she was certain she only looked like a fool in anything they did manage to strap her into. Not that there was much wrong with her physically, since she was well on her way into recovering from the accident, yet she still felt odd.

"Can I help you at all?"

Lilly glanced up to see another sales assistant who had slunk into the area from one of the doorways which must have led to the back rooms. "Oh, we're already being served, but thank you." Lilly replied.

The other woman smiled softly in return and took a step nearer, "You still haven't found the one, have you?"

Lilly shook her head, "No, but it's not from lack of trying."

The assistant nodded, "Of course. These things take time and sometimes many hands make light work. Please, I'm the manager of this store and I know the collection better than anyone. Would you mind if I have a look?"

"Go for it." Lilly smiled and saw the triumph fill the other woman's eyes before she turned to browse the railings in the corner of the room which had been left unattended before.

The manager was much younger than the bossy woman who had been helping Lilly's mother before. She must have only been thirty and her youth showed through the bounce in her step and the excitement in her eyes as she passed her knowing hands over white gowns which had so far been kept away from Lilly.

"Come over here and tell me what you think about these." She was behind the mirror and Lilly made her way over to join the woman whose name badge informed that she was called Jenny.

Lilly sighed cheerfully now that she cast her eyes over the hanging collection, "These are beautiful."

Jenny smiled, "I'm glad you think that because I helped design them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My girlfriend, or _partner_, and I run the business – I draw and she sews, if you get the picture? Well, she doesn't put all of them together, we have employees, but she oversees practically everything."

"The lesbian power couple of wedding dresses?"

Jenny laughed gently, "Most definitely, and we're slowly taking over."

Lilly nodded, "Well these are gorgeous. I wonder if Miley got her dress from here…"

"Who's Miley?"

Lilly turned and smiled properly at Jenny, "My future wife actually."

The manager's features lit up further and between the two women fell a knowing glance which quickly passed, but made the link clear. "If that's the case, then I have something else to show you – new to our collection." Jenny bade Lilly to follow her further along the line, where they passed more stunning gowns, until she reached the last one hanging.

Lilly glanced over the material, yet could see nothing particularly remarkable about the design. Her mouth felt dry when she thought of disappointing the other woman, after she had become so excited with the possibility of presenting her with something really special. "This is lovely…" Lilly began, and she knew that she did not sound sincere.

Jenny only laughed, "This is the decoy. Look behind."

Lilly watched as Jenny stepped back, taking the 'fake' dress off the rail with her, and then she turned her eyes to see the dress she knew at once she would wear to marry Miley.

"Oh, what a beautiful gown."

Lilly hadn't even heard her mother approach them, she had been stunned by the item on the rail. It was a soft white and would fall down to her feet when she wore it. The material was patterned subtly in places and held up by delicate straps. Lilly knew from first sight that the dress would make her look radiant and, in wearing it, she would feel confident enough to shine beside Miley when they would speak their vows.

"You must try it on." Jenny said quietly from beside Lilly, "I've kept it hidden because I could hardly bear to part with it. This happens when we've made something especially nice." Jenny giggled.

Lilly turned to her, and felt that her cheeks were flushed with anticipation, "It's so lovely. Thank you for letting me see it."

Jenny bowed her head and Lilly's mother stepped forward to bring the dress down and walk with Lilly to the changing area. Here she shut her daughter into a cubicle and stepped back whilst Lilly changed from her puffy marshmallow into the dress she wanted above all others.

Heather Truscott gasped and put her hand up to rest on her chest when Lilly emerged a few moments later, "Is it okay?" Lilly asked quietly, her eyes wide with vulnerability and uncertainty.

"Lilly," Heather almost laughed, but visible awe and sentimentality consumed her amusement at once, "you look so beautiful."

Lilly smiled shyly and blushed further when she noticed a similar emotion coming from the expressions of the two shop assistants, who were standing nearby. "Come and have a look at yourself in the big mirror." The older woman was guiding her carefully now, and Lilly felt her feet falter before she followed them around and finally stood in front of the glass to see her full reflection.

She hardly recognised herself. Blonde hair tumbled smoothly down and over her shoulders and bright blue eyes beamed back, filled with excitement and apprehension of the occasion. The dress fitted perfectly to her body, tightly across her chest and hinting at her curves, but within it she looked feminine and soft and – just as her mother had said, beautiful.

Lilly blushed and looked away, towards her mother, who now had tears upon her cheeks, "Do you think Miley will like me in this."

Heather laughed again and sniffed, dabbing the tissue she held against her face, "Honey, Miley will love everything."

Lilly glanced towards Jenny, whose eyes were bright with the joy that bridal shop owners felt when a woman was matched with her perfect dress. Yet, the happiness didn't stop there. Within all pairs of eyes, of each of the women in the room, shone contentment and an understanding, and Lilly returned to admire her reflection again.

"Then, this is the dress for me."

"Good because you look great."

Lilly froze in recognition of the voice that spoke from somewhere behind her, near the entrance to the store. It had been a while since she had heard this particular person speak, but when she turned to face him she only confirmed what she already knew.

"Oliver?"

It was Oliver Oken. He was standing a few feet into the shop, with his hands in the pockets of his trousers and watching Lilly with a smile upon his face, "Long time no see, right?"

Oliver was blushing and Lilly knew that her cheeks were still stained pink, "The longest time." Lilly said quietly, "What are you… I mean, how did you know?"

Oliver grinned, "Your mum rang to tell me that you were getting your dress today so I thought I would crash."

Lilly twisted to see her mother looking vaguely uncomfortable, "Your best man needs to be included in certain aspects of the wedding."

"You're accepting my offer?" Lilly gasped and her eyes fell once again on Oliver, who awkwardly ran a hand through his shaggy hair, recently cropped slightly shorter.

"I am." Oliver nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't reply more formally but I thought I should do it in person."

"I'm glad you did." Lilly smiled, feeling suddenly shy, "Do you want to go and grab a coffee in a bit?"

"That would be a really good idea." Oliver was smiling with Lilly, "Look, I'll meet you at that place on the corner after you've sorted this all out." Oliver gestured towards Lilly in her dress, "Don't worry if it takes a while. I can wait."

Lilly watched as her oldest best friend strode toward the exit and took his leave of the shop. She didn't know quite how to feel since she had not spoken to Oliver properly in ages. The last time she had seen him was a couple of years back, when he had tried to come to terms with the fact that she and Miley were dating. That day had been one of the most difficult times of her whole life, and she had only been glad when he had closed the door to their flat behind him.

A month before that morning when she stood to choose her dress, Lilly had sent Oliver a letter inviting him to the wedding. But, most importantly, she also asked him if he would consider taking up the honour of being her best man, since she would have no maid of honour. Oliver had not replied and Lilly had assumed that their friendship was over – until this very hour, when he had walked back into her life.

"Let's get this wrapped and then I'll take it home and store it for you." Heather said as Lilly passed her wedding dress to her mother, who would keep it safe until the day before her wedding.

"Thanks mum."

Heather sighed, "Are you okay with seeing Oliver again? I know what I did was risky, but you've been friends for such a long time…"

Lilly placed her hand on her mother's arm, "It's fine. I'm so happy to see him."

Heather nodded, "He's alright with it all now, it was just difficult for him to understand and come to terms with after you and he were so close."

Lilly nodded tersely, "We need to talk and then, I think, we can be proper friends again."

x-x-x

Oliver was in the coffee shop just as he had promised and Lilly felt his eyes upon her when she crossed the room to sit with her ex-boyfriend in a booth at the window.

"I hope you don't mind but I ordered for you." Oliver began and Lilly smiled.

"That's fine, you know what I like."

Oliver nodded before running his hand through his hair again – he was nervous and his anxiety was spreading into Lilly. "So, how's it all going, the preparations for the wedding and everything?" Oliver asked tentatively.

"It's running smoothly. Miley's in charge with her Mamaw, Grandma and various other relatives so we should be all set for the big day."

"A summer wedding in Crowley Corners, Tennessee… What more could you ask for?"

"To be honest, I expected nothing else." Lilly smiled, "It's perfect."

Oliver reached to take a sip of his coffee, "Miley's been planning her wedding for as long as I've known her. It sounds a hell of a lot more simple than it did ten years ago."

Lilly grinned, "Well, we're not floating to the church in a hot air balloon, if that's what you're implying."

"And Hannah Montana isn't going to make a surprise visit and sing to everyone…"

Lilly laughed, "She's matured a lot over the past few years."

Oliver watched Lilly closely over the top of his cup, "We all have. Even you."

"Hey!" Lilly squealed in response to his teasing.

Oliver smiled, "You know it's true." He placed the coffee back down on the table, but still held onto the mug tightly in his hands, "There's, quite obviously, not even going to be a church anymore."

Lilly shook her head slowly, "No, we're flying out a pastor from Malibu and then signing the registry here when we get back… And that is also why we're going to be praying the weather stays nice on the day."

"I hope it does."

"Let's trust that all of the charity work which Miley did as Hannah will ensure our backs will be covered."

Oliver laughed, "Miley's always been a lucky lady so I think you're going to have a great day." Oliver paused, "She's one of the most fortunate people I know."

Lilly felt a blush spread when she realised his tone. "Oliver, I'm the lucky one. It's the greatest blessing that Miley fell in love with me."

Oliver cleared his throat and took his cup back up to his lips, to drink again. After a pause, where both sipped their coffees, Oliver seemed to find his voice, "It's been a strange few years for us, hasn't it?" Lilly's eyes widened slightly whilst she waited for him to continue with his train of thought, "We finished high school as an item…"

"…And that fell apart when you went on your Top Talent tour." Lilly reminded him and Oliver cringed.

"I'll never be able to stop blaming myself for that either." Oliver sighed, "And then halfway through college you go and fall in love with your other best friend and become a lesbian."

Lilly laughed, "If that's what you want to call me then go ahead."

Oliver shook his head, smiling with Lilly, "You'll always be Lilly to me. Although, it has now confirmed the rumours about you which Amber and Ashley repeatedly tried to spread throughout high school."

"I don't really care about that."

Oliver released his hold on his coffee and pushed his hair back from his face with both of his hands, before lowering them to the table, "Do you know the reason why I came to see you today?" Lilly blinked, "I wanted to apologise. Lilly, I'm sorry for the way things have fallen apart and for how I reacted when I came to see you and Miley. When we broke up after I left for my tour we still had unfinished business and, if I'm being honest, I was still in love with you. I just pushed my love to one side because I was young and selfish. I've grown up in the past couple of years and can see beyond all of that now. I want us to be friends again and I'm going to do everything I can to make up for being such a… a…"

"Jerk?" Lilly offered and Oliver nodded, "Well, you weren't a jerk. You were just taken by surprise and hurt. I can appreciate that it upset you but none of this has anything to do with our relationship. I loved you Oliver, very much, and I still do. You're like a brother, but Miley is…" Oliver waited and Lilly shook her head, "You know what Miley means to me. And that's something which is never going to change. But what's happened between us can. Olly, I want to be your best friend again and I would love, above so many other things, for you to be my best man."

Oliver grinned, "Of course I will be. Lilly, I always knew I was going to stand beside you on your wedding day, and now I understand why. To be your best person on the day that you marry your best friend would be such an honour."

Lilly took both of Oliver's hands into each of her own and squeezed them tightly, "God, I've missed you."

Oliver bowed his head, and when his eyes returned to Lilly's, she could have sworn they were glistening.

"I've missed you too."


	21. Something Blue

_A/N: I've got a bit carried away tonight - one new chapter and a oneshot. Please enjoy. This one's just some mush I thought I'd throw out there._

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 21 – Something Blue**

_And I will love you, baby – Always.  
And I'll be there forever and a day – Always.  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine,  
'Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme…_

Miley was singing one of her old Hannah songs when Lilly let herself into their house that night. Her girlfriend was in the kitchen and filling the space with a melodious tune which soothed Lilly and brought her chest to the brim with the aching love that was only reserved for Miley.

"…It's a crazy life, but I'm alright! I've got everything I've always wanted – living the dream. So, yeah, everything I've always wanted isn't always what it seems. I'm a lucky girl, whose dreams came true, but underneath it all I'm…"

"…I'm just like you!" Lilly finished the line alongside Miley who turned excitedly at once to see her.

Miley crossed the kitchen in a few long strides and wrapped her arms tightly around Lilly, "You're home." Miley breathed into Lilly's ear, and her sigh was one of relief.

"I am." Lilly giggled and her cheeks flushed. It was so wonderful to be loved entirely by her perfect other half.

Miley drew away with a bright smile still creasing up all other features of her face, "How was your day? Was it a success?" Miley's eyes were twinkling knowingly and Lilly smiled.

"Yes, it was."

Miley nodded, "So was mine. I've got the seating arrangements nearly down for the reception and the music is being sorted with the band… How's your dress?" Miley finished abruptly and Lilly laughed.

"Miley, you can't ask me questions like that, you'll bring bad luck upon us."

The brunette only frowned slightly, "I think we've had our share of bad luck already this year."

Lilly inclined her head, "Yeah, but I don't want to jinx anything."

Miley smiled again, "Okay, you're probably right. I hate it when you are." Miley pouted and turned to stir the contents of a pan on the stove which held part of their dinner.

Lilly rested her hands on one of the chairs around their small kitchen table and cleared her throat, "Oliver's going to be my best man."

Miley's movement stilled instantly and her head swept promptly around so that she could read Lilly's expression, "Really?"

Lilly's cheeks were already twitching with a smile that would not be contained, "Yes. I saw him today when I was shopping with my mum. Miley, he's coming to the wedding."

Miley put the wooden spoon back into the pot of stew and tripped over to Lilly so that she could take her up into her arms once more. Lilly laughed and Miley picked her up, spinning them both around until Lilly was squealing.

"Miley! Put me down." Lilly giggled breathlessly and Miley reluctantly lowered her to the floor.

"Sorry, it's just I'm so happy. Everything is coming together and Oliver…" Miley trailed off and her eyes sparked with affection, "I've missed him so much."

Lilly smiled, understanding the grief that Miley had held when Oliver had walked away from them. Miley blamed herself for the breakdown of the friendship, but Lilly couldn't hold anyone responsible. No one can help who they fall in love with.

"We've all missed each other and the boy's finally gotten over beating himself up for what's happened between the three of us." Lilly sighed, "Everything's going to work out fine for us now Miles; I can feel it."

Miley's smile revealed that she understood, "So can I."

Lilly pulled out the chair from the table and happily took her seat where she perused the open wedding magazine that Miley had splayed out over the surface. Miley was humming yet another Hannah song and her good mood was infectious, and soon Lilly was joining in with the tune until they both broke out laughing all over again.

"Hey Lils?"

Lilly turned her attention away from the article she was attempting to focus on and returned to meet Miley's curious eyes, "Yes?"

"You know the old poem related to brides at weddings…" Miley cleared her throat, "Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?"

Lilly nodded, "I am familiar with it."

"Do you have them all?" Miley set the lid on top of one of the saucepans and fixed Lilly with an anticipating gaze. When Lilly looked slightly lost, however, Miley seized her chance, "I have something blue I want you to borrow."

Lilly smiled, "Okay."

"And it's old."

"Even better. I don't actually have anything… Except for something new – my mum bought me a white garter."

Miley smiled knowingly, until her expression switched to serious and she patted Lilly on the shoulder as she exited the kitchen. Lilly was left to wait whilst she listened to Miley's footsteps on the stairs and into their bedroom. When the brunette returned to the room, she was holding a small box in her hand, one that Lilly hadn't seen before.

"Would you like to wear this?" Miley lifted the lid and revealed something very precious, and definitely quite old. "This belonged to Grandma Ruby's mother and my daddy gave it to me about a week back. The family in Crowley Corners got together and decided they would like you to have it for the occasion." Lilly glanced up to meet Miley's eyes and found that her best friend was actually looking anxious, "Would you?"

Lilly let her eyes rest once again on the offering within the box. It was a beautiful old brooch, studded with pale sapphires which still glittered in the humble light of their kitchen. It was one of the finest pieces of jewellery she had ever set her eyes on and she felt them prickle in response to the honour that Miley's mother's family had awarded her. "I would like nothing more." Lilly answered and she reached out tentative fingers to lift the item from its case.

"It really brings out your eyes." Miley sighed and Lilly looked back up with a bright smile.

"I'm just so honoured that I am allowed to wear this."

Miley laughed, "They'll be flattered to hear your answer." Miley leaned in and kissed Lilly lightly, "But you don't need to feel like that. You're already doing _me_ the greatest honour of all. You're going to become my wife, and not even a priceless family brooch can compare. Nothing can."

Lilly smiled and kissed Miley again until her blood sang with the need for air and she drew away laughing softly, "Oh Miley, did I ever mention that you make me happier than anything?"

Miley grinned, "Always."


	22. One Last Song

_A/N: It's been a bit of a while coming, right? I'm sorry, but I've been on holiday on the other side of the world. It was amayonnaising. But, I hope the wait has been worth it for this chapter? It's been one of my favourites to write and I hope you enjoy._

_x  
_

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 22 – One Last Song**

_The times when we would play about,  
The way we used to scream and shout,  
We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way_…

_**One month later…**_

Lilly didn't think she'd ever have to brace herself for the night. It had always seemed so far away and completely untouchable. Yet, now, the very evening both girls had always dreaded and longed for, had come about and she could feel the tears pricking her eyes already.

She glanced once more at the giant poster that marked the building chosen for the occasion and read the dazzling letters that spelled _Hannah Montana's Last Ever Concert!_ Lilly bowed her head and inhaled a deep breath; this night was going to be one to remember.

Another hand was squeezing hers and Lilly couldn't honestly say which woman needed the support more. She turned to look upon Miley, whose eyes were glazed whilst she regarded the words that Lilly had previously been reading over and over again.

"Can you believe it? This is it – the actual last show of Hannah Montana." Miley said quietly and Lilly heard the loss in her voice.

"I can't. You could always take it back, you know?" Lilly insisted, "You don't need to do this."

Miley laughed softly and when she returned her attention to Lilly her eyes were brimming with affection, "I do. We're growing up Lils and I've earned enough money from being a teenage singing icon for us to live our lives in luxury, at least three times over."

"Won't you miss it?"

Miley smiled, "You know I will. But, there are so many things in life I want to achieve and Hannah would only make them more complicated. I want to manage other young artists, which I can't put my all into if I'm still parading around in a blonde wig. And…"

Miley had blushed and Lilly's grip tightened on her hand, "And what, Miley?"

"We're getting married soon Lilly. And… if you're still keen on the idea… I'd like to start a family with you."

Lilly's hand released Miley's, only so that her arm could wrap around her girlfriend's waist, "You know I'm very okay with that idea. I can't wait to start producing mini-Miley's, because there's nothing on earth that would be more adorable."

Miley's eyes lightened, "I'm glad you said that."

Lilly was rewarded with a slow, and very satisfying, kiss which had her blood nearly boiling from the instant their lips collided. "M-Miley…" Lilly gasped and her lover drew away, "If you start with all of _this_, I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my hands off you in between changes for costumes."

Miley pouted, "I'm sure my audiences won't mind waiting a few moments longer…"

Lilly's eyes closed whilst she relished the thought of frisking her girlfriend and feeling her hot skin beneath her able hands in the darkness, at the side of the stage. "Miley, it's time to check your dressing-room out."

"We're early." Miley reminded her, though her voice was hoarse.

"Never too early to check for dust bunnies."

Miley quirked an eyebrow, but her confusion lasted only for a second before she was dragging Lilly through the entrance of the stadium and towards the off-limits area where her dressing-room was located.

x-x-x

Soft music played in the background and Lilly smiled whilst her lips graced over the naked torso of Miley Stewart, who was still trembling from the pleasure that Lilly's mouth had just awarded her. She pressed willing kisses against Miley's stomach; with the tip of her tongue dipping into Miley's naval. Lilly continued her actions further up until she was delicately caressing each of Miley's breasts with tentative movements that had the brunette moaning lightly again.

"Oh, Lilly…" Miley sighed when Lilly rested her weight against Miley's and their bodies were truly pressed together on the couch.

"I've always wanted to do that with you, in here." Lilly smiled and Miley managed to crack open a lazy eye to regard her.

"We have done it many times."

Lilly paused, "I mean, in this stadium."

Miley grinned, "I was talking about here."

"In this dressing room?"

Miley considered this factor, "No… You're right. In the smaller one down the hall when I was supporting Beyonce."

"You got just as warm a welcome." Lilly reminded her.

Miley frowned slightly, "Doubtful but thanks for the attempt at an ego-boost."

"I don't need to boost your ego. You already know you're beautiful."

Miley rolled her eyes, "According to you."

"According to the world and especially the crazy fans coming to watch you tonight. Miles, this farewell concert sold out within thirty seconds of going online."

"Yeah, but they're not here for me. These people are the morons who think Hannah is real and beautiful and obtainable."

"As opposed to Miley, who is a figment of the imagination, utterly hideous and completely unobtainable?"

Miley nodded, "Correct."

Lilly tilted her head to one side whilst she regarded her complacent girlfriend, "Well, at least one of those things is true." Miley raised an eyebrow, "The part about you being unobtainable, dummy."

"And that's the bit I hate the most!" Miley teased and then accepted the disgruntled kiss Lilly placed on her lips. "Thank you for being here with me tonight."

Lilly laughed, and then her tone became softer, "Well, you did ask." Miley blinked, "Don't you remember? It was a few years back and one of the triggers of my falling in love with you. You asked me to accompany you to the American Idol performance and you did it in such a way that I could never say no to you, ever again."

"What did I say?"

"_Just promise me you'll be there." Miley said quietly and Lilly's eyes fled from their hands, to look at Miley's concerned features, "I need you there for me."_

"_I promise." Lilly replied gently and reached out with her other hand to put it over their linked fingers…_

"It's not what you said." Lilly shook her head, "It's just how you were Miley." Lilly reached up and brushed away some of Miley's wild curls from her cheek, "You endeared yourself to me so entirely and I fell for you even more."

"I sound like a desperate weirdo. Huh. I guess that's your type then?"

Lilly laughed and felt Miley joining her. Their bodies trembled against one another's and she felt the flutter of Miley's heart beneath her skin. "God, I love you."

"I love you too…" Miley replied.

A knock on the door quickly bought the girls out of their reverie and Miley sat up so quickly beneath Lilly that she almost had her off the couch.

"Miles! Are you at all even near getting ready yet?"

"Sorry Lils!" Miley whispered, and then raised her voice as she turned her attention to the door, which she had forgotten was locked fast, "Hi dad! Yeah, I'm…Uh…About to change into my first outfit."

"Really?" Robbie Ray sounded surprised.

"Yep! I'll be with you in a couple of minutes." Miley choked and Lilly found herself giggling whilst the pair stumbled to their feet to find something to wear for the night.

x-x-x

The Hannah wig was lowered and adjusted on Miley's head for the last time and faux-blonde waves fell loosely down and over her shoulders. She was clad in one of the outfits she had chosen for the night – a pink dress to start with, laden with Hannah's choice of accessories, always nearing the limit on wearing too much.

Lilly looked her over approvingly, "You look great, Miles. Absolutely stunning."

Miley smiled back, "Thanks." Her attention, however, seemed elsewhere.

"What's up?"

"Hmm…" Miley looked up from where she had been fiddling with her hands, "It's nothing really."

Lilly glanced down and her eyes widened, "Oh. You've taken off your engagement ring."

"Yeah…" Miley's brow creased, "You're not mad are you?"

Lilly sighed, "No. We don't want the media to get all excited about that just before you finish up. As long as you've put it somewhere safe."

Miley smiled suddenly, "You can be sure about that." She winked at Lilly and then reached beneath the high collared line of her dress, which stopped where her neck met her shoulders, and pulled at a pair of silver-chains tucked below.

Lilly saw as the standard _Miley_ necklace was drawn out, the very one which almost found them both into a heap of trouble when they were younger. It had also gotten them on speaking terms with The Rock, which could never be a bad thing. Yet Lilly also saw something else on the other silver line, "You're wearing it around your neck?"

"Yup." Miley nodded, "It seemed like the perfect solution whilst I'm Hannah. I have both my _Miley_ necklace, which I've always worn when I've performed so that I remember who I truly am. And now I have your ring – and know that we are promised together. Here we have Miley and Lilly, side by side, and may it always be like that."

"You are sweet."

Miley shook her head, "No, I'm not. I'm just crazy in love, that's all." She said and then pulled Lilly into her arms for a tight hug.

"Miley, you have two minutes until you're due on stage! Don't make me come in there!" Robbie Ray called from the other side of the door.

"Coming daddy!" Miley hollered back, and then turned to Lilly, "Let's go Luftnagle."

x-x-x

It was dark backstage and Lilly stood, almost deafened by the cries of the crowd and nearly blinded by the lights that blazed out and captured Miley in all of her performing glory.

She was taking the stage and the audience by storm that night. Miley threw everything she had into her favourite numbers. She stuck mostly with the older songs of her repertoire, yet also branched out into newer material that had been composed in the final years as Hannah Montana. Lilly remembered the song list from when she and Miley had stayed up late devising it over a bottle of wine a couple of months back. It was a night that had seen them both laughing and crying and holding onto each other tightly when it was all done.

Then Miley came to her penultimate song of the night, "We're nearly at the end ladies and gentleman." Screams of defiance spread out across the arena and Miley bowed her head, taking in the sorrow with them. Her emotions were close to spilling over. Lilly could see this and she knew the audience felt it; Miley was screaming with them. "I call you ladies and gentleman now because most of you have grown up alongside me." Miley said, and her voice was laced with a closeness to tears, "I was so young when I started out and now I'm a grown woman and ready to call this a day. Thank you for being there for me throughout it all – as I know all of you have been. You were my inspiration and this song is devoted to each of you tonight, and for all of those watching at home, who couldn't make it. I love you all."

More shouts from the crowd, people calling out their love for Hannah Montana and Miley accepted it all with a sad smile. "This one's for you, and especially for one other person."

A piano started playing and Miley composed herself. Her final outfit for the night was sophisticated and marked the end of her journey. She had changed from pink dress to tight jeans with high heels and a sparkly top. This had then gone on to another brilliant yellow dress with black stripes, a silver belt and heels, to a cheerleading outfit with sneakers. She had metamorphosed until she stood before them all now – blonde hair and wearing an elegant, deep purple dress. As Hannah Montana, Miley had never looked lovelier.

_Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song…_

Lilly smiled for the memory which the song invoked. Without each of these words that Miley now sang for an anonymous crowd, the life story of Miley and Lilly couldn't have been entwined, all those years ago.

…_When the waves are flooding the shore,  
And I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I look at you…_

Lilly had found those words for Miley's song herself and she only realised in this moment that she was singing alongside her best friend, her girlfriend, and her future wife. She was crying and Miley's form became blurred before her eyes.

…_You love me for who I am,  
Like the stars hold the moon,  
Right there where they belong.  
And I know I'm not alone…_

Lilly smiled and laughed quietly through her tears. It was certain that she would never stop loving Miley; it was easy because she was so beautiful, and the last line of this verse was the truest of all. In all of the time she had spent with her brunette lover she had never once felt alone. There was comfort and love and a happiness which Lilly could only link, and could only ever relate, to when Miley was around.

…_You appear just like a dream to me,_

_Just like kaleidoscope colours  
That cover me,_

_All I need,  
Every breath that I breathe,_

_Don't you know, babe, you're beautiful!_

Miley was almost taking off with the passion that the song invoked in her. She loved every second of her performance and Lilly was completely spellbound. She was shouting, laughing, crying all through the final chorus and found herself exhausted by the end of the song.

"Thank you." Miley cried out to her fans, who were going crazy with the desperation of those that know the end is near. "Thank you so much." The audience was no where close to silencing or patiently approving of the conclusion to the night, but Miley was prepared to speak over them.

"I have a confession to make at last." Miley said, "It's about that song. And when I wrote it, and why I did."

That did it. The crowd was hushing itself and Lilly wanted to be amongst them, quieting the louder people who continued to speak. What Miley was doing was a change in the schedule, and she hadn't even informed Lilly about it. All Lilly had known was that Miley would practically launch right into her final song, to minimize damage and to speed up the finishing of the night. This was unusual and Lilly was leaning forward, watching her lover from behind while Miley stepped nearer the front of the stage.

"I wrote this song a few years back and performed it on American Idol. I think you will all remember. The media went crazy wondering the nature of the lyrics, and who I wrote the love song for. Because it is a love song. And I was deeply in love with someone when I wrote it.

"Except, when I say that _I_ composed the song myself I would be telling you all a lie. I never did this one alone. And I have to get that off my chest.

"It's kind of a romantic story actually – the person I was in love with wrote half the lyrics, and I found them." Miley paused, knowing that the entire stadium was waiting and holding its breath. Hannah Montana hadn't been seen with a boyfriend since before this song, and now the truth would out.

"I found the words in a notebook one day when I was tidying my room." Miley laughed lightly, "That's right, divas do have to do chores." The audience laughed alongside her. "It had accidentally been left behind. But when I read these words I put everything else down and the first thing I did was pick up my guitar. I had to turn it into a song. So, I did. And that night, after I performed it, the one I love and I had a massive fight.

"Then, the next day, we fell into each other's arms. And the rest is history." Miley turned, suddenly, and looked back to where her eyes sought Lilly lurking in the shadows backstage. Lilly's lips were parted incredulously and her eyes were wide. Miley's, on the other hand, sparkled warmly.

"And so, on to my confession." Miley declared, "After many years of blindness, I went and fell in love with my best friend. And we've been happy together ever since. So happy in fact, that I have some big news for y'all."

Miley reached beneath the neckline of her final dress and drew forth the chain that held Lilly's gift. She undid the silver clasp and took the ring into her fingers, to place it on her left hand. "I'm going to be married soon."

The crowd went wild; screams filled the arena and banners flapped crazily. Miley smiled, watching them all silently and then held up her hand for quiet. "There's one last thing though. And it's very important. I want you to meet my life's partner."

Lilly's jaw dropped that little bit lower, "She can't be serious." Lilly murmured under her breath and then turned to see Mr Stewart, who was waiting behind her. His eyes twinkled knowingly and Lilly rolled her eyes, _Oh god, she is._

Miley was walking towards her now and Lilly shrunk back into the shadows, "Miley, I can't do this…" Lilly whispered, her head shaking from side to side. Miley merely held out her hand.

"Please, Lilly, it's important."

"They don't need to know."

"Yes, they do. It's the last piece of me and Hannah's not going to hide it anymore."

Lilly sighed and lowered her gaze to the floor. The audience was waiting for them both, and she knew that she would be out there eventually. She had never stepped on the stage with Miley before, it was the one thing they had left to do in their roles as Hannah and Lola.

It was time to face the world.

Miley's hand was warm against her own and her fingers soothed over Lilly's gently, "It's going to be alright." Miley assured her and, then, they walked out into the light.

A confused buzzing noise trilled out to meet them and Lilly blinked nervously in the heat of the lamps that blared down on them and illuminated the forms of Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle for the world to see. She had chosen to wear a platinum blonde wig tonight, to come close to matching Miley's hair, and she could feel it itching.

Miley's free hand wrapped around the microphone and pulled it free from its stand, "Lola Luftnagle and I have been together for the last five years and I cannot imagine any more perfect way to spend the rest of my life than with her."

Miley watched as the faces before her became more animated and smiles took over the confusion of her closer audience members, "I fell in love with this woman when we were still only teenage girls but never had the chance to tell her how I felt until we both, unknowingly, composed this last song for each other."

Miley turned back to Lilly, her eyes twinkling in the midst of all the light that blazed around them, "Lola, I love you."

It started out as a ripple of a sigh, but then turned into a resounding cheer as the crowd took up the sound of admiration for Hannah Montana once more. "We love you Hannah!" One man off to the side of the stage cried out, and he was repeated by another, and then by a group of teenage girls, and then everyone.

"I love you, more." Lilly whispered in Miley's ear and her lover grinned.

Miley's smile was brighter than everything else in the arena during that moment and she finally did what she had never dared to do in public before. She leaned in and placed a sweet kiss upon the lips of her best friend.

The audience was ecstatic and Lilly's heart hammered crazily in her chest. She drew away shortly, not wanting to stir the passions of the audience too much and giving Miley her moment.

"Now, I know what the headlines are going to say tomorrow," Miley said to her audience, "and they're probably being typed right now. _Hannah Montana is GAY!_" Miley laughed, "Perhaps that's the truth." She winked to her most devoted fans, "I don't care if it is, and neither should anyone else. We are all born equal upon this earth and deserve to be treated as such. Everyone is different, but love is always the same; relentless, unavoidable and to find love in this life is the best thing of all. And if love happens to be with your best friend, of the same gender, then, well, who cares? It can only be all the sweeter."

_You appear just like a dream to me,_

_Just like kaleidoscope colours that_

_Cover me,_

_All I need, _

_Every breath that I breathe!_

_Don't you know, babe, you're beautiful?_

Miley sang out the bridge to the last song once more and her audience sang it with her. Their voices were loud and ringing with a passion that had Lilly smiling with them, before she retreated once more to the darkness at the side of the stage. She was applauded off with gusto and the tingles that zinged through her body when she came to stand still would not die down.

"And now, though it pains me to tell you all this, we've reached the last song of the night. And my career as an international singing icon has finally come to its end." Miley told her audience and screams of disbelief rang out again.

Lilly felt a lump in her throat as she watched Miley bow her head, choking when she tried to find the right words. How do you say goodbye to thousands of people that love you? Then there were all the millions who would be watching at home, and across the world.

"Thank you." Miley whispered into the microphone, "Thank you for the journey."

Miley raised her head and Lilly looked to one of the television screens raised up on a stand at the side of the stage; Hannah Montana was crying. Lilly cast her eyes out over the audience, to the rows nearest the stage, and she saw tears falling here also. She felt as emotionally moved as if there had been a death of a close family member. For all that Hannah Montana was about to become was memories.

Music of a familiar song started playing, slower than it was usually performed, and Miley began to sing one last piece to mark her final farewell.

_You get the limo out front,_

_Oh hottest styles, every shoe – every colour…_

Lilly remembered back to when they were only girls, piling into a stretch limousine at the end of each show. It was innocent back then and every performance was exciting; two young teenagers out late on a school night and being adored by everyone in sight. Not to mention the perks of the Hannah closet which housed a myriad of different outfit choices and styles.

_Yeah when you're famous it can be kind of fun._

_It's really you, but no one ever discovers…_

Miley's secret had grown to be more important than any that Lilly had ever held onto for anyone else, and because of this she and Miley had found their lives twisted infinitely closer. Without Hannah, who knows, would their relationship even have existed after all?

_In some ways you're just like all your friends,_

_But on stage you're a star…_

Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott were classed as 'Dork' and 'Dorkier' by high school bullies and normally found at the bottom of the food chain, but metamorphosed into international icons after a Hannah concert.

_You get the best of both worlds,_

_Chillin' out, take it slow,_

_Then you'll rock out the show._

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together and you know that_

_It's the best of both worlds…_

This was the song which cannoned Miley Stewart into Pop stardom as Hannah Montana. She took the world by storm, traveling across each of the fifty states and then on to take over Europe and Asia. Her lyrics were translated into multiple languages and her face was on the side of buses. She branded thousands of products, including her own perfume and toothpaste - to keep those pearly whites pearly, and white. She was a global phenomenon, but now her story was ending.

_You go to movie premiers, (is that Orlando Bloom?)_

_Hear your song on the radio…_

Lilly laughed when she recognised her own voice on the backing track. She had been obsessed and it still remained one of Miley's favourite things to tease her with to this day.

_Living two lives is a little weird,_

_But school's cool 'cause nobody knows…_

They never did guess it, not once. Not even the most intelligent person in the year, who turned out to be a child three years their junior, could figure out that Miley Stewart was more than first impressions made her.

_Yeah you get to be a small town girl,_

_But big time when you play your guitar…_

Crowley Corners was just about as small and poky as _small_ towns got. Everyone knew each other, yet even the friendly locals could not determine Miley's destiny. Her story had begun as a child with a passion for her daddy's music and writing songs alongside him, and it had ended with _this._ She had grown bigger than anyone could ever have imagined.

_Pictures and autographs,_

_You get your face in all the magazines,_

_The best part is that_

_You get to be whoever you want to be…_

Lilly was used to seeing Hannah Montana's face imprinted in the majority of magazines. It had become less so over the years but in the beginning it had been a huge change for them to adapt to. However, the beauty of it all had been that it was _Hannah's_ face and not Miley's. She was able to be whoever she wanted and she became so much more than an average teenage girl. With the guise of a blonde wig Miley was confident and nothing would bring Hannah down.

_Who would have thought_

_That a girl like me_

_Would double as a superstar?_

Miley was playing with the hearts of her audience. Somehow they must know that she wasn't Hannah Montana, that she was someone else. There had been conspiracy theories, but that was all anyone ever put it down to. Just theories – useless ideas.

_Without the shades and the hair,_

_You can go anywhere._

_You get the best of both girls…_

Somehow, in the hearts of all her fans, they wanted to believe she was real. Miley let them think that, but she still sang her first song and kept the real meaning to herself.

Her voice was tugging on heart-strings tonight and as she sang out her last chorus, Miley knew that she was bringing one of her worlds to an end. Her immortality as Hannah Montana would reign throughout history. She would be noted as a role model to their current era and her music would keep her voice alive long after her mortal self had been silenced.

_Mix it all together,_

_Oh yeah,_

_It's so much better_

_Because you know you've got_

_The best of both worlds._

Miley finished her first song last, with tears shining upon her cheeks. She ended with a farewell wave, a brave smile and a laugh when the dying embers of this world gave her a standing ovation.


	23. Nightingale

_A/N: I know it's been the longest time since I've updated this story, and for that I truly apologise. I've had a few bits and bobs on my plate recently. I also can't promise any more chapters this side of Chrimbo times... I will try but the muse is keeping my attention elsewhere. In the meantime read and digest the chapter - it is not the last. Thanks again to all of my faithful reviewers and to those who just pop up to say "Oh HI!" from time to time; you all make my day.  
_

x

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 23 – Nightingale**

_You're the only girl that I need__,  
And you're more beautiful than  
I have ever seen.  
I'm going to take this night  
And make it evergreen…_

_**Another month later…**_

Long grass wavered in the breeze, dancing before her eyes and Lilly stood, leaning over the fence with her eyes regarding the golden-green summer fields in wonder. The afternoon sun was dipping low in the sky and she was taking in the soft warmth of the passing rays on her arms and cheeks. All around her was peace, coupled with a pleasant birdsong and the promise of a long night to follow.

That is, until the sound of horse hooves broke through her trance. She turned at once to see her fiancée riding up on a grey horse, wearing a summer dress similar to Lilly's and a brilliant smile, along with a Stetson proudly atop her head.

"Evenin' M'ame." Miley chirped out to Lilly and even took her hat off before replacing it once more atop her curly mane.

Lilly laughed and looked up at her lover, sitting astride the horse in skirts, "What do you think you're doing up there?"

Miley shrugged and looked about her, "I thought I would take old Blue Jeans here out for a ride." She glanced down towards Lilly again, "Would ya like to join me?"

"I dunno." Lilly was doubtful, "I'm not really dressed for riding horses."

Miley laughed, "Me neither. But it is fun. Come on baby." She offered her hand to Lilly, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Lilly pretended to think her question through seriously, "Oh! It's right here!" Lilly squeaked and hopped up to snatch Miley's hat from her head and put it on herself. "I always thought this looked cuter on me." Lilly teased.

"Honey, you could be wearin' a potato sack and I'd still want to ravish you."

Lilly grinned, "Save that thought for tomorrow night, after we're properly wedded and bound together in holy matrimony."

Miley pouted, before giving up the expression, "It's a deal. I suppose."

Then Miley offered her hand to Lilly, who gladly took it and, with the help of the fence for support, swung herself up to land behind Miley in the saddle. "So, cowgirl," Lilly whispered into Miley's ear, "where are you going to take me?"

Miley smiled and turned her head enough so that her mouth was nearly touching Lilly's when she replied, "To the stars and back. But, if that proves too far, then maybe just around Grandma Ruby's farm."

"Either option sounds good to me." Lilly said and pressed her lips against Miley's, who in turn kissed her girlfriend back sweetly and for longer than either had anticipated.

Miley broke away after a moment and twitched the reins, "Come on Blue Jeans!" She cheered the horse on and he was quick to respond, his feet eager for the passing of the meadow grass beneath them.

Lilly laughed at the sudden movement of the horse jolting forward and held onto Miley all the tighter when the brunette started laughing with her. She clutched Miley's Stetson tightly with one hand as it threatened to blow off and revelled in the feel of the fast-moving animal that was determined to take them wherever their hearts wanted to go.

It was exhilarating bounding over the lands of Miley's grandmother's farm, with only the wind rushing in their ears and the calls of birds, and other horses as their companions. Miley's breathing was accelerated in her joy and as she spurred her horse onward. It was during these moments that Lilly was truly given a glance back into Miley's past, long before she had known her, to see the little girl who had grown up in Crowley Corners. It made Miley that much more real and Lilly at last knew where she wanted them both to spend the rest of their days.

"M-Miley!" Lilly called out, "Can we stop for a bit?"

"Of course!" Miley chuckled back, "Just over the next hill there's a nice spot I wanna show you."

She chided Blue Jeans on and over the ridge until they had slowed and were trotting up to a wooden shelter amid some overgrown shrubbery which looked out over all of her grandmother's land.

"This is where I came to write my first songs." Miley confessed to Lilly, before she carefully slid from the saddle and then helped Lilly to do the same.

"You've never brought me here before." Lilly said quietly and Miley looked apologetic.

"I know. I've only ever shared this spot with my parents. And my brother, once, after Mumma had died."

Lilly nodded her head understandingly; it was all she could do when her lover brought up a memory of her mother. "It's lovely." Lilly said, and she meant it. The hut was overgrown with climbing plants, but it was sturdy and made up out of beams of old, strong wood. She walked towards the structure and reached out to tentatively place her hand against the oak; yes, she liked this sacred place of Miley's.

"You get a great view of the sunset too." Miley admitted and signalled for Lilly to sit down beside her, looking out west over the plain.

Lilly sighed and rested her head on Miley's shoulder; snuggled up as closely as she could get to the wonderful young woman she called her other half. "You were so lucky to have grown up here. So many other kids would have died to have lived here, including me." Lilly chuckled, "I would have killed for a horse and a property of this size… My own chicken sheds to look after, maybe even a pig. And a little doggie."

"Cookie?" Miley grinned.

"Of course." Lilly smiled back in recognition of the chosen name.

Miley kissed her, "Just look at that horizon Lilly."

Lilly followed Miley's gaze and found herself lost in a dream state. The sunset was beautiful, bathing everything it touch in warmth and a myriad of colours that burned in defiance at the ending of the day. The sky above them was turning a darker blue, yet still remained lighter and woven with other colours towards the core of the heat. Grassy plains had divulged in the orange flames of the sun and burned brightly as the wind rippled over them.

"It's all so beautiful." Lilly sighed. Then she turned her attention once more to Miley, "Hey, Miles?"

Miley was quiet for a little while longer, her eyes drinking in the scene before them. "Yes Lils?"

"I want to ask you something…"

"Lilly, you should know by now that you can ask me anything."

"Okay." Lilly cleared her throat, "I know I was born and raised in Malibu, and that we both have careers there; I work in the elementary school and it's the perfect place for you to manage rising stars… But, one day, when we're maybe a bit older, can we come here to settle down for good?"

Miley laughed, "Honey, is that all?"

Lilly blushed, "It's a pretty big request."

Miley shook her head slowly, "Lilly, haven't I made it clear already? With me, you can have the world. I would give it to you without even needing to think about it."

Lilly smiled, "Miley, you _are_ my world. You've already given me all that you have."

"Well, a few extras on the side can't hurt anyone, can they?" Miley winked, but Lilly only held her tighter. "My love, I think you have a wonderful idea." Miley said softly, "And it is one which I will definitely consider and we can talk about it together. Let's just get through the wedding tomorrow first though, and then we'll put together the rest of our jigsaw puzzle of life."

"Okay." Lilly sighed happily and pressed a kiss into Miley's cheek.

They allowed a few more minutes to pass quietly between them as they sat and watched the sun's slow descent down into the horizon. Then Miley found her voice, "How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

Lilly lifted her head from its nest on Miley's shoulder, "Do you even need to ask?"

Miley shrugged, "Just thought I would. I need to check to make sure you still want to go through with marrying me."

"I can't wait." Lilly smiled.

"You don't mind that we do things a little differently here?" Miley asked, and there was concern in her eyes.

Lilly laughed, "No! Of course not. Besides, I've never been married before, so how would I know?"

Miley smiled, "Just checking. Although, we did have the rehearsal dinner at lunchtime…"

"It just meant I got to have two main meals today instead of one, which is always a bonus in my books." Lilly reassured.

"And we're spending this evening together…"

"Yeah, but not the night. You and your family are staying in that converted barn down the road whereas my people are in your grandmother's house."

"I'm glad that you're managing to give me all of the excuses I was planning to use if you came out with doubts about my plans." Miley confessed and Lilly laughed lightly.

"Miley, you've organised practically the whole wedding and, from what I've seen already, we're going to have the most wonderful day."

"But first we just have to get through tonight." Miley said, and her eyes were twinkling.

"Miley Ray, if I didn't know you better, I would say you have something planned…"

"Perhaps."

x-x-x

Lilly had never seen such stars before. When she was at home in Malibu she thought she had a good view of them on the beach in the winter, but this was incomparable. They were close and burned brightly in the Heavens, lighting the way for Blue Jean's tired feet to follow. The grass he trod down with his hooves was a blue tinted green beneath the inky skies and the few clouds above them dispersed to make the atmosphere a milky mist.

The night air was cool, refreshing after the heat of the day, and Lilly snuggled closer to Miley's back, with her hands tucked together against her girlfriend's stomach.

"Gettin' tired?" Miley asked and Lilly smiled at the sound of her voice. Ever since they had returned to Tennessee in the couple of weeks before the wedding to prepare Miley's accent had grown stronger, and Lilly loved it.

"No, I'm okay." Lilly sighed contently, "Just enjoying the ride."

"Well, we're almost there." Miley confirmed and she guided Blue Jeans into the yard.

A small boy, an adopted stable-hand of Miley's grandmother's was waiting to take the horse and lead him to his stall for the night. Miley thanked the boy by pushing his hat down over his eyes, causing them all to laugh, and then she took Lilly's hand to take her the last part in a leisurely walk back towards the house.

Before they reached the building, however, Miley disappeared down a track that went around and behind the house. Lilly faltered, "Wait, where are you going?"

Miley turned to face her, "You'll see." The lights of the stars were reflected in her eyes and Lilly couldn't say no.

Her feet stumbled on the old path and she moved nearer to Miley for support. From somewhere nearby, Lilly could hear familiar voices laughing and talking animatedly. There was a crackling sound and she became aware of a fire glowing in amidst the trees.

"Welcome to our last evening spent together as girlfriend and girlfriend." Miley said as they stepped into the clearing and were greeted by the friendly faces of their close family and best friends, who were all staying in the family homes for the wedding.

"Hey everyone." Lilly smiled to the group whilst she picked out the faces of individuals. Both of her parents were there, sitting alongside Robbie Ray. There was Jackson and Sarah, Miley's grandmothers and Aunt Dolly who was behaving herself, since Ruby was sandwiched between her and Ruthie. Various hillbillies of Miley's were plonked around the fire, including wicked cousin Luanne, who had mellowed over the years and didn't even bear that much resemblance to Miley anymore. In fact, she was now growing to be a similar size to Earl and Pearl, who were settled on a whole log, just for themselves.

There, among them all, and with a bright smile settled upon his face, was Oliver Oken. He stood up at once when his two best female friends entered the circle and strode over to take them each into his arms. "Hey Oliver." Miley hummed when he squeezed her tightly.

"Hey." Lilly greeted him and happily wrapped her arms around his neck, "How was your flight?"

"It was fine, apart from being delayed." Oliver drew away and smiled warmly, leading them over to the log he had reserved for the three of them.

"We were worried you were going to miss the wedding." Miley admitted and Oliver laughed.

"Believe me; I wouldn't miss my two best friends getting married for anything. I would have swum down a river if I had to, or hitched a lift with some crazy person."

"Been there, done that…" Miley whispered into Lilly's ear, who smiled appreciatively, before leaning around Miley to grin at Oliver.

"Well, thank you. Thanks for cutting your emergency work conference a day short to get here on time."

Oliver shrugged, "That's okay. Oh, but if I don't get the promotion, I'm blaming you two."

The girls laughed and Lilly felt an intense feeling of satisfaction creep through her body. It was the perfect way to spend a night before a wedding – when she had been anticipating only crippling nerves and Miley suddenly realising what she was letting herself in for by marrying Lilly. Now she was promised an evening spent with her favourite people and she couldn't have been more relieved.

Robbie Ray was on his feet, "Alright then. So, we all know why we're here tonight."

"Yeah! To celebrate Miley and Lilly getting married." One of Miley's many cousins chimed in and then, as if it had been rehearsed, when really it was just a natural reaction to them now, musical instruments appeared out of nowhere and settled into the arms of their owners.

Robbie Ray cradled his guitar in his arms and grinned at another guitarist across the circle, he started to strum an upbeat tune and the family supplied the lyrics.

What they sang was complete and utter nonsense, but it made Lilly smile to hear that they each knew their own parts in the song. When Miley started joining in alongside her, and her leg jiggled to keep in time with the beat, Lilly reached out to lace their fingers together and Miley smiled whilst she sang.

At the end of this song there were cheers and then requests for more contemporary music so that everyone could join in. Dolly was chided to her feet to provide them with one of her favourites and Lilly found her own throat suffering from an outburst of _Jolene_ which went beyond the normal decibels the music required.

Elvis classics followed and some Johnny Cash, and soon the night was lost to the appealing sound of a group of voices, the majority sweet, and some not so, raised in song. Lilly hoped that it would never come to an end but, doubtlessly, it had to somewhere just around midnight.

"Lilly…" Miley nudged her thigh and Lilly looked over to meet Miley's eyes, to find that they were twinkling with emotion, "We're getting married today."

Miley pulled Oliver's arm across her to show Lilly the face of his watch. It read two minutes past twelve and heralded the date of their wedding. Lilly swallowed and watched as Miley released her hold on Oliver, only so that she could rest her fingers underneath Lilly's chin and draw her near for a kiss.

The rest of the circle was quiet, aware of the girls and Lilly heard only a distant call of a night-bird and the rippling crackle of the flames devouring the wood fuel. Miley took each of Lilly's hands into her own.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in. Oh, but, I can't help falling in love with you."

She sang softly; her voice was sweet and low and Lilly felt her eyes prick with tears.

"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? Oh, but, I can't help falling in love with you."

Somewhere nearby a guitar picked up the melody and Miley's voice grew in power, ever so slightly.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea, darlin', so it goes. Some things are meant to be…"

Miley's eyes were smiling and the moon was caught within them. She glowed with a beauty that was only reserved for her.

"Because I can't help falling in love with you…"

If only the night could have gone on forever and they could have been frozen in time during that moment, that perfect evening, when Lilly sighed to know her beloved Miley was the only girl that she would ever need. Time, however, swept them on and soon everyone was saying goodnight. As Miley kissed her again, and again, and again, Lilly thanked the powers above for blessing her with Miley, and for the fact that the love which was so close to over-spilling from within her, could never be any less.


	24. Always

_A/N: It's been an AGE but I told you this story wasn't over :) I've got another chapter ready for you. Enjoy._

_x_

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 24 – Always**

_So won't you please take my hand,  
And take my whole life too.  
Because I can't help  
Falling in love with you…_

She felt warm all over, never before in her young life had she been touched by such a feeling. It was destined to be one of the best days of her existence and every moment was a sacred blessing, like each steady beat of her heart.

Lilly Truscott stood in the small bedroom at the front of Grandma Ruby's country house in Crowley Corners, Tennessee, draped in a white dress and holding a gathering of soft, cream lilies. The room had once belonged to Miley's mother and everywhere she looked her eyes would fall somehow onto a picture of the woman in her youth, or holding Miley as a child. She was beautiful, though photographs were all that physically remained of her. There were always the memories, though Lilly had none of her own, since she had never met the woman, and she had often silently grieved this for herself. The day would have been perfect if Miley's mother was here to provide them with her blessing.

There was always the brooch which was pinned over Lilly's left breast. The sapphires still glinted in the dimmer light of the bedroom. She had seen a wedding picture of Susan recently and the brooch had been there – evident through it all. Lilly reached up to trail a tentative fingertip over the stones embedded in the dull gold once more, and the emotions rippled through her like a great wave.

Her mother's voice in the next room laughing with Joannie Palumbo, who had consented to be Lilly's bridesmaid, brought her out of her reverie. She could hear them shuffling down the small corridor, carrying something heavy between them.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked, her voice high with the nerves that trilled her system. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Mum?"

Heather Truscott's smiling face appeared around the door, "Close your eyes, honey."

Lilly sighed, "Am I going to enjoy this?"

"Wait and see." Heather winked.

"And hurry up already!" Joannie whined, "This hallway doesn't get any wider."

Lilly's eyes fluttered shut reluctantly and she was nudged aside by her mother who was attempting to bring something bulky into the room. She and Joannie were muttering and mildly squabbling until finally they were still.

"Open your eyes, Lilly." Heather encouraged.

Lilly frowned slightly before she did so. When she opened them, she realised that they had brought Grandma Ruby's huge, ornate mirror into the bedroom. But that isn't what caught her attention.

She barely recognised herself for a moment, for it was rare that she was ever so immaculate. Her long, blonde hair, fell softly in gentle waves over her shoulders and back. There were small, intricate braids woven into her hair and tiny flowers clung in places to the golden strands. Her cheeks were flushed slightly pink against her cream complexion and her eyes were wide, bright with excitement; as blue as skies on a cloudless day and aglow with happiness.

The dress itself accentuated every feminine part of her body and shaped her so that she was irrisistable, appearing taller than she actually was and more elegant. Lilly smiled, and then found herself near laughter, or tears, when her reflection adopted the identical expression – she could hardly believe that she was real.

"You look beautiful, Lilly." Her mother said from somewhere to the side.

"Yeah, Lils," Joannie agreed, "you're stunning."

Lilly's smile turned shy and she shifted her gaze to the floor, before raising her eyes and looking across the plains beyond the boundary of the window. The real beauty, the one who she would appraise today, would be waiting for her at the other end of an aisle. And Lilly would walk to her with such willingness that nothing could ever have the strength to stop her.

x-x-x

Two chestnut horses were standing patiently in front of the carriage that would take Lilly onwards to where she would be wed to Miley Stewart. Lilly smiled at the sight of the smartly gleaming carriage, decorated with banners of silk and flowers. She would ride in it with her parents, following her best man Oliver and Joannie in their own cart.

Her father helped her climb up and into her seat with a smile, "You look radiant, Lilly."

"Be careful when you sit down not to crease your dress!" Heather whispered from the side and Lilly rolled her eyes.

The ride down the lane was peaceful. Fields stretched out around them and the air was thick with the fragrance of summer. Horses looked up from their grazing and watched the small procession pass them by before returning to the dewy grass. The day wasn't too warm and Lilly was grateful for the sensation of the gentle breeze that blew back her hair and for the sun on her bare arms and cheeks. If she closed her eyes, it was just like any other day she had spent with Miley in Crowley Corners. She could see her lover's eyes alive with excitement at the familiarity of the landscape she called her first home. Miley was divine at moments like that when, atop her favourite horse, she would ride across the open plains and her laughter would reign out over the meadows.

Lilly opened her eyes again and a smile remained on her face. She felt as if her heart were a bottle of champagne, and she was alive with bubbles of excitement that would carry her through the day. The carriage swayed over the old track that their driver took them down and Lilly was transported momentarily to another place, rooted deep in her nostalgia. She was five years old again and pretending to be a princess who had just been rescued from the wicked witch and would now marry her sweetheart.

The emotional tug was strong and Lilly raised her hand to rest it over her breast. Through the thin material of the dress she could feel her heart flutter and she inhaled deeply to keep the tears at bay. She was thinking of her grandmother, Rosemary, who had not lived to see this day with her.

It was a strange moment to feel such an acute pain ripple through her, yet the daydream of childhood fairytales had taken Lilly away to when her Granny would read her such stories.

"_Granny?" Five year-old Lilly had peered up into the serene face of the ageing woman who was sat beside her bed, with her favourite story book in hand. Rosemary had just been reading to her a tale about a princess whose handsome prince had saved her from a troll, before sweeping her up onto his white horse and galloping off with her into the sunset._

"_Yes, my darling?" Rosemary lowered the book and turned to smile at her favourite grandchild. It was wrong to keep favourites, but with little Lilly it was impossible not to. _

_Lilly pouted and then met__ her grandmother's eyes with her own, which were wide and curious, "Is that what happened to you? Did your handsome prince come on a big horse and take you away?"_

_Rosemary laughed and the sound rumbled through Lilly, since her Granny's voice was rather low. "That's exactly what happened, many years ago."_

_Lilly smiled__, pleased with the answer, "I knew it. Was it grandfather?"_

_Rosemary's laugh crept up in volume and her sky-blue eyes, the very colour which Lilly had inherited, burned brightly in the glow of Lilly's night-light. "Of course it was your grandfather." Rosemary replied, more softly, and her tone was afflicted with a slight pain which Lilly was too young to notice._

"_He was your handsome prince?"_

_Rosemary nodded, "He was, my darling. And no one else would have ever come close."_

"_I wish I knew him." Lilly sighed and her little pout crept out over her lips once more._

_Rosemary reached across__ to play with the sun-like hair atop her grandchild's head, "You did, for a while when you were very young. And he knows you, he's watching over you right now."_

"_He is?" Lilly's expression lifted at once, "He's here with us, now?"_

_Rosemary's face creased into a smile, which made the wrinkles seem deeper, but her features kinder, "He's always wherever you will be."_

_Lilly crinkled her nose, "What about you Granny?"_

"_I will always be with you, Lilly. And one day, when you can't see me anymore, I'll be with your grandfather and we'll be watching over you together."_

_Lilly smiled, "I'd like that. It will be nice for you to do that together."_

"_It will." Rosemary sighed._

"_Do you miss your Prince?"_

_Rosemary smiled sadly, "I miss him in every minute of the day. Every time I blink, or take a breath."_

_Lilly watched her grandmother closely and Rosemary realised she had gone too deep for the child to understand. She rested her fingertips lightly on Lilly's cheek, "I know that he is with me though."_

_Her granddaughter nodded sagely, "One day I will marry a handsome prince."_

_Rosemary chuckled, "One day Lilly you will be older and, yes, you will fall in love."_

"_And we'll live together forever and ever."_

"_You will." Rosemary sighed._

"_It will be a very big adventure." Lilly conceded with a yawn and Rosemary smiled._

"_Yes, Lilly. To live is a very big adventure." Rosemary bent over to press a kiss against her beloved granddaughter's cheek, "And to love in that life, well, that is the best thing of all."_

x-x-x

There was music and it reached Lilly's ears as the carriage drew up at the end of a very long aisle. Violins sang out sweet, classical harmonies that Miley had arranged to be played for Lilly's arrival.

"It's time, Lilly." Her father whispered to her from the opposite side of the carriage.

Lilly nodded, unable to trust herself to speak in this moment when she felt so moved by the composition of the place where she would be wed to Miley.

Across the meadow were seats, sitting upon a great white canvas that had been pulled over the grass in an attempt to make an even ground. A purple carpet swept up between the rows of chairs to form the aisle that Lilly would make her way down to find Miley.

The seats were facing towards a point in the very middle; it was all part of Miley's plan. There were to be two brides today and, according to Lilly's fiancee, both required walking down the aisle on the arms of their fathers. Therefore, they were to meet in the centre of the chairs where the man who was to marry them was standing already.

Lilly's eyes swept over the heads of the guests who were turning, straining, to see her. She longed for a glimpse of her future wife and then, like a glimmer in the distance, she caught sight of a vision in white. It was this appearance that made her step forward onto the purple carpet with all of her previous nerves completely dissipated.

The music changed and all the faces became blurs before Lilly's eyes. She could only keep them forward, drawn as if by an invisible magnet to the woman at the other end of the carpet, on the arm of her own father.

Bridesmaids and their partners moved slowly down the aisle as the violins played in their new melodies. The music was soothing and allowed plenty of time for the young women to maouevre gracefully over the blanketed meadow, with little flower girls throwing petals in offering before the brides who were soon to pass.

Lilly's father tightened his grip on her arm, "Are you ready for this, Lilly-pad?" He asked her in a tone that was muffled with emotion.

His daughter's responding smile, however, was light and burning with the brightness of the sun, "I've never been more ready."

Then it was their moment and, keeping pace with her father, Lilly stepped forward and her feet guided her slowly towards the love of her life.

Sighs rose up from the crowd as more people looked upon each of the attractive young women in turn. The click of the photographer's camera was heard sporadically in the background and the violins merged into something even sweeter. It wasn't the traditional wedding march, just something softer that drew the two young women together, step by step, down the purple aisle.

Lilly had seen her own reflection earlier in the mirror, but she was not prepared for the radiance of Miley that day. To see Miley in a wedding dress was something which Lilly had anticipated and prepared herself for throughout her life – they were best friends and it was inevitable. Only, now, it meant something completely different. The feelings shocking Lilly's system when their eyes collided from across the meadow were akin to shooting stars burning the night sky. She wanted to run to Miley, yet the music and her father's pace held her back. Each second where she lived, prolonged, from Miley on that day was painful. It was only the slight pressure of her father's hand on her arm that kept her from taking off towards her beloved.

Miley's long, chocolate-coloured hair was loose and running freely down and over her torso. She had the same small, white flowers braided into tiny plaits as Lilly, but her dress was different. It was a strapless creation of pure, snowy white, subtly decorated with patterns that shimmered when the light caught the thread at different angles. She carried herself like a queen in her motions and her eyes were alive with love.

They met in the middle and their fathers put their hands together.

The soft texture of Miley's bare hand against her own made Lilly's lips part in wonder. Her best friend's palm was like a small furnace. Miley was fuelled with love and the affection she had for Lilly burned through her pores and spilled from her skin.

"We are gathered here today…"

The official was beginning his speech and Lilly felt Miley squeeze her hands tighter. She barely heard the man say his words, she was so lost in Miley's expression.

Emotion crackled through the atmosphere of the proceedings. Both girls were surrounded by members of their family and their closest friends who wanted nothing better than to see the event through, the majority of them with tears glistening on their cheeks. Oliver bore a permanent, benign smile as he stood a little behind Lilly and, across from him, blessed 'Saint' Sarah grinned whilst she held on tightly to her bouquet of white lilies. Robbie Ray shared nudges with Miley's old bodyguard Roxy, who sat beside him in the front row. He briefly caught Heather Truscott's eye and saw hers to be full of tears. His own eyes pricked at this – the feelings were contagious that day under the perfect sky.

"…The rings?" The pastor was searching among those gathered for the girls and Oliver stepped up at once, as did Jackson.

Miley smiled when she took the ring intended for Lilly's finger into her own. She was to be the first to say the vows. The pastor inclined his head and Miley began.

"My beautiful Lilly," Miley murmured, and then her voice became stronger, "I always want to be the one who makes you smile whenever you're sad. When we've been together forty years, I'll be there to carry you around when your arthritis is bad. You see, all I want to do is grow old with you.

"I'll get you your medicine when your tummy aches. And, in the winter, I'll build you a fire if the furnace breaks. It could be so very nice growing old with you."

Miley blinked and the first tears fell from her deep, sapphire eyes. "Throughout all of the years of my life that I have been blessed to know you, it has always been my dream to spend our wedding days together.

"When we were in our teens I was prepared for the day that you would come to me and ask me to be your maid of honour. I did not stop to think that one day we wouldn't look at each other in that way. Now you are about to become my wife and, my God, I couldn't be happier.

"Lilly, you are my personal sun. You are the one my life revolves around and I'll never tire of that feeling because you complete me. It is in my very nature to love you and I will love you endlessly, until my last breath.

"You are the light and warmth that makes my life complete and I would be in darkness without you. So please take my whole life as your own and live it alongside me, where you belong."

Miley half laughed and half sobbed at this moment. Lilly's eyes widened, she was still struggling to find words after the sentiment of Miley's weighed down upon her. She turned to Oliver, who winked as he handed over the ring destined for Miley's hand.

Lilly sighed, and then her eyes connected with Miley's once more, "Miley." Lilly smiled as she said her lover's name. Throughout her life she had spoken that word many times, but, like Miley, she could never tire of this.

"When you're gone, I miss you more than I ever thought it possible to miss another person. And when you return to me I kiss you more soundly than anyone else could ever know. This is how it will always be with us.

"I will give you my coat when you are cold. I will give you everything.

"Miley, I will always need you and, sometimes, I'll feed you." Lilly's eyebrows dipped downwards until she was left with a small crease in the middle of them, "I'll even let you hold the remote control."

Gentle laughter came from the congregation and Miley beamed back at her. These weren't the words that Lilly had written for the occasion – those were lost somewhere in the back of her mind. What she was saying now tied in with what Miley had already said and she spoke them stutteringly, nervously, but with all of her heart. Lilly Truscott was not a performer like Miley Stewart, yet that didn't matter and Miley loved her all the more for it.

"So, won't you let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink?" Miley nodded and Lilly leaned in a little closer, with a mischievous smirk upon her lips, "And put you to bed, when you've had too much to drink..."

Miley's cheeks tainted pink as she remembered the many nights when Lilly had taken care of her.

_Lilly smiled and bent down to kiss Miley's lips, "Did anyone ever tell you you're adorable?"_

_Miley frowned, "And did anyone ever tell you you're crazy? Lilly, I've just puked my guts up and you've kissed the lips that have spewed forth stomach acid!"_

_Lilly kissed her again, "I don't care. I'll take you however you come."_

"_What?" Miley looked incredulous._

_Lilly grinned, "In sickness and in health."_

"_Marriage vows? So soon?"_

"_Until death do us part."_

_Miley smiled, "Forever and ever, amen."_

"_That's the spirit." Lilly reached down and tucked her arms beneath Miley's, joining in the effort it would take to get Miley to her feet again, "Come on drunky, let's get you to bed…"_

Miley smiled as Lilly paused for a moment in her vows. Then she breathed in slowly, "I could be the girl who grows old with you. Miley, I want to grow old with you."

The onlookers sighed with relief at the sweetness of the words that were spoken by the two young women, to confirm their love for one another.

"Will you, Miley Ray Stewart, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

The pastor had stepped in and Miley squeezed Lilly's hands tightly in her own, "I will."

Lilly's eyes burned with tears and Miley's face became slightly blurred before her eyes.

"And will you, Lilly Emily Truscott, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Lilly nodded and then sobbed as she spoke the eternal words, "I will."

"Then, with the power invested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you woman and wife," there was a twinkle in the pastor's eye, "and the brides may now kiss."

Both pairs of lips were blessed with the same smile of devotion. Miley broke the distance between them, stepping forward as she had all those years ago to claim a sweet kiss from Lilly's willing mouth.

The congregation leapt to their feet at the meeting of their lips and a great celebratory piece was played out by the small orchestra.

Lilly reached up to press her palms against Miley's soft cheeks and hold her ever nearer, kissing her bride for longer than was probably necessary, but Miley didn't care and kissed back just as ardently.

When they drew apart, their eyes collided and sparked with fresh meaning from this kiss, their first as a married couple. Lilly's breath caught in her chest and she branded the memory inside her mind to last until the end of her days. Miley's whole being was aglow with devotion for wife and tear drops fell from her eyes, mirrored by the passing of Lilly's own tears.

They clung together as they turned at last, to face the rose petals thrown over them and see the loving faces of those who had never seen a young couple so happy and alive with love.


	25. Blessings

_A/N: I intended to post this much sooner, but it seems I was slow off the mark again. I am still writing this story, it's just that life became considerably more busy._

_x_

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 25 – Blessings**

_Look at the two of you dancing that way,  
Lost in the moment and each others face.  
So much in love you're alone in this place,  
Like there's nobody else in the world…_

Nothing could have been more perfect in Lilly Truscott-Stewart's eyes. She stood on the edge of the dance floor, with her hand holding tightly onto that of her beloved, and everyone was parted, permitting them to take to the floor for themselves.

"And now we welcome the couple to the dance floor, for the first dance together of their married life." This announcement came from the lead band member, a tall woman in her mid-thirties who was grinning as she greeted the young ladies.

Miley tugged Lilly forward, who happily followed with a soft smile wrapped across her features. Everyone was clapping them and encouraging them onwards, so that they could melt into each others arms and let the music guide them.

The lead female smiled when she saw the two young women, locked together in the centre of the floor, with the spotlight upon them, and nodded for her band to take up the music of the song she would sing.

_Come away with me, in the night…_

Miley was gazing deeply into Lilly's eyes, who kept one arm tightly wrapped around Miley's waist and her other hand in Miley's. They turned gently on the floor, in no hurry to spin the song away.

_Come away with me, and I'll write you a song…_

The place where their wedding reception was held was ideal for the occasion. An old cattle barn on Miley's Grandma Ruby's farm had been transformed into a dance floor and dining room. The great oak posts which went up to support the roof held spinning reams of fairy-lights which swirled round and round, intermittently entwined with sweet fragranced white flowers.

_Come away with me on a bus…_

Flowers were everywhere. On the table tops which had supported the heavy food Miley's family had arranged and put on, and spilling from brackets on the walls.

_Come away where they can't tempt us with their lies…_

The room was softly lit, with a place for the band which was set up on a stage. They were friends of Miley's father and had been more than welcome to perform. As they had known Miley from a young age, they didn't even need to ask and had put their names forward before Robbie Ray had announced he needed someone to play.

_I want to walk with you, on a cloudy day…_

All of the eyes in the room were not focused on the band members, who were temporarily placed in shadows, since they were following the gradual movements of the freshly married couple across the floor.

_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high…_

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Miley sighed into Lilly's ear, as she leaned towards her and rested her lips against Lilly's cheek.

Lilly smiled and felt her cheek burn beneath Miley's warm mouth, "You don't even need to tell me, Miles. It's in everything that you do. And I can see it in your eyes. They're a big give away."

_So won't you try to come…_

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna stop sayin' it though." Miley drawled softly and Lilly smiled, placating her wife.

"I would never try to stop you."

_Come away with me, and we'll kiss on a mountain top…_

Miley leaned in then and kissed her new wife's lips softly and Lilly smiled against the touch. It was the first of many kisses they would share as wives and she couldn't wait to continue the progressing amount.

They broke away briefly and Lilly blushed to meet Oliver's twinkling eyes which rolled in mock tedium at their closeness. It was comforting to be surrounded by so many people who loved them, and wished them well in life, yet all the warmth in the room circulated and started with Miley's arms wrapped tightly around Lilly.

_Come away with me, and I'll never stop loving you…_

"I'll never stop loving you." Miley whispered into Lilly's ear and Lilly's eyes fluttered shut once more as she pressed her cheek against Miley's and they turned in slow circles.

_And I want to wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof, whilst I'm safe there in your arms…_

"I won't stop loving you either." Lilly assured Miley with hoarse emotion, "You're everything…"

Lilly's voice failed her then and Miley drew her nearer, so that their chests were pressed together and they could feel the anxious fluttering of both their hearts, alive with willingness to prove a love so deep it ran through their veins.

_So all I ask is for you to come away with me in the night. Come away with me._

The wedding guests began a quiet applause for the young ladies and the band leader who gave a small bow and stepped back from the edge of the platform, leaving the microphone unattended.

"What now?" Lilly asked Miley quietly, who only shrugged.

"I dunno…"

The question was soon answered, however, when Robbie Ray cleared his throat and climbed onto the small stage. He gave a wry smile while he looked out over the assembled crowd, and carefully plucked the microphone from its stand.

"Good evening." Robbie ran a hand through his hair, which was becoming gradually more disheveled as the night progressed. "Thank you for being here today at the wedding of my little girl, Miley."

Miley stiffened and Lilly put a hand on her arm, registering alongside her new wife that something emotional was about to happen. Robbie's voice was gruff and his eyes were bright, but also filled with a happy kind of sorrow.

"I just wanted to say a few words about my daughter and her new wife." Robbie Ray cleared his throat and stood up straighter. "Where do I begin?" He asked, half to himself, and then shook his head with a small smile. "Let's try the beginning." Robbie Ray looked over to meet Miley's eyes briefly before continuing, "To cut to the chase, I loved Miley from the first breath she breathed and when she first smiled at me I knew that was it. I was a goner.

"My wife, Susan, and I raised her with the name Miley because she was a sunshine child. She was always smiling and the little lady's grin went on for miles. Miley had the happiest childhood, well, I'd like to think so… That is, until the day when my beloved Susan and Miley's mum left us forever." Robbie Ray paused and his hand curled around the microphone stand, anchoring himself to the stage, "During that time little Miley wasn't quite so smiley."

Miley bowed her head next to Lilly, who felt the pain running through Miley charge her own being. They had always been linked like that.

"But my daughter was strong and she coped with her grief. She helped me and her brother Jackson pull through and we were a family again, albeit missing that essential piece which would never be replaced.

"We moved to Malibu, and that was a big step to leave all this behind, but necessary for us. Miley found a new school and new friends." Robbie Ray's mouth twitched and he sighed, "I didn't see her after her first day at school because some other kid dragged her home to meet _her_ family." Robbie Ray glanced over at the newlyweds again, "_Lilly…_" He growled lightly and his audience chuckled.

"That was how it all started. Soon those two girls were virtually inseparable. Lilly was constantly at our house, in our fridge… She came on our family holidays and she and Miley adored each other as much as two best friends could."

Robbie Ray took another pause for breath whilst he watched Miley and Lilly share a secret glance, one of many which he had witnessed between them long before they were even together.

"I think it was inevitable the direction these two young ladies were headed and it only took a spark to trigger the flame. When Lilly lost her grandmother, Miley was there for her in the same way that Lilly had been her bridge out of grief when she arrived in Malibu without her mum. In supporting each other they forged something that no one could break and ultimately built the foundations of a life together. And my little girl fell in love with another man's little girl."

Robbie Ray raised his glass to Lilly's father, who lifted his in return. "I just don't understand, Lils, how that beautiful young woman standing beside you could still be that freckle-faced kid that I knew."

Lilly smiled whilst Miley made a tutting noise and shook her head. Robbie Ray sipped from his whisky glass, "I suppose I knew from the first moment I saw her with you it would only be a matter of time, Lilly, before you became a huge part of our lives. I love you too kid. Lord knows I prayed that someone kind-hearted and honourable would find Miley some day and we're so lucky that it was you, and I'd never stand in your way."

Robbie Ray turned aside then, before returning back to the microphone after he had swiped the back of his palm across his eyes, "Someday you might know what I'm going through, when your own little miracle smiles up at you. Miley, and Lilly, I love you.

"Now, would you good folks like to raise your glasses in a toast for my daughter and her new wife? We wish them all the best in their life together."

The congregation of people gathered smilingly raised their glasses and murmured, "To Miley and Lilly," before drinking deeply.

Lilly squeezed Miley's hand and tenderly stroked away the twinkling tear drops that slid down her best friend's cheeks. "That was a lovely speech." She whispered quietly to Miley, who nodded.

"I know." Miley sighed, "I think I need to say something too…"

Miley released Lilly's hand and walked towards the stage, the skirts of her dress raised so that she could walk the couple of steps up and soon the microphone was before her.

"Good evening." The faces of her guests swiveled towards Miley, to pay her their attention. "I just wanted to say something after my dad made his speech." Miley murmured, her voice thick with emotion, "So here goes.

"Dad when I was growing up, after Mumma died, you were everything to me. You were always there when I look back, and you had to do it all alone – make a living and make a home. It must have been as hard as it could have been. And I just wanted to thank you for that, because I love you so much. Thank you, Dad."

Miley cleared her throat and met her father's eyes with a soft smile upon her face. Her eyes were shining with love for the man who had been the centre of her life before Lilly had arrived in it. She walked down the steps and into his open arms, and Lilly sighed with affection for them both; she couldn't have married into a better family.

"Lilly, come over here." Robbie Ray called out gruffly to her and she willingly approached the father and daughter. Robbie Ray leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Lilly's cheek, and then he drew away from them both to reach into his jacket pocket, where he pulled out a sealed envelope.

"Um…Dad?" Miley's eyes were widening because she recognised the glint in her father's eyes. He was wearing the same expression as when he had told her that Hannah Montana's first ever single had made it to the number one spot on the music chart.

"I…err…happen to have a gift for you both."

Lilly gulped and allowed Miley to talk for them, "A gift? Dad, you've already paid for most of this wedding." Miley sighed exasperatedly, "What more could you give us?"

Robbie Ray shrugged and only handed the present to Lilly instead, who slid open the seal with hands that shook slightly.

"A lot more." Lilly said, her voice croaky, "Here, read for yourself."

She handed over the single piece of paper to Miley, it was a plain letter - a signed contract and her father's signature looped across the bottom of the page.

"A house?" Miley asked quietly. "You've bought us a house?"

Robbie Ray shook his head, "No, I didn't buy it Miley because it already belonged to the family. What've I've _given_ you is a second home. This is the place where you can spend your time off work – for long weekends or summer vacations… And, in the future, you could even move here permanently and start your family."

"It's the converted barn you've been staying in whilst we've been out here preparing for the wedding." Lilly murmured whilst her eyes scanned over the text on the page. "It's gorgeous. How can we ever thank you enough?" She asked Robbie Ray and he only chuckled.

"It's my greatest honour to be able to provide you shelter, and this one is from the heart. Miley grew up playing in that old rickety barn; until Grandma Ruby decided she wanted somewhere nice for her extended family to live."

"Thank you." Both girls said at the same time and together they willingly moved forward once more to throw their arms around the father-figure.

"You're welcome." Robbie Ray replied, and he found he couldn't wipe away the tears which pooled in the corners of his eyes as he had a daughter and a daughter-in-law wrapped up in his arms. "You have my blessing."


	26. Venus

_A/N: It's great that I'm still getting so much support for this story, the reviews and people submitting it as a favourite even though it's not finished yet! It's slowed massively because I've recently moved to a new place, I'm in a new job and I'm also trying to write 2 other stories alongside which is really quite stupid of me. I just want to reassure you all that it is still going even though the updates are slow. Thank you for the reviews, it's officially my longest/biggest story. I think it's also getting harder to write because the territory I am entering now with my Miley and Lilly of this story is something I haven't done yet for myself. So, yes, thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter...  
_

_x_

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 26 – Venus**

_How can I sleep tonight?  
Tell me how Mars survived.  
Fallen with stars – she opened her arms;  
Venus was in my skies…_

The night sky was as brilliant as it had been the previous evening and Lilly was struck with awe as she gazed above her, admiring the burning tapestry of deep, inky blue and the white diamond stars which had emerged through the silk. The night air was cool against her bare arms, yet she was kept warm by the body pressed close to her own as the open-topped carriage wove its way across the moonlit meadows of Tennessee.

Lilly turned to look at her new wife and found that Miley's eyes were already on her, studying her with a loving blaze and aglow with all the light of the stars above them. Lilly smiled, "Where are we going?" She asked Miley in a low voice, unwilling to disturb the peace and Miley raised her hand to rest a delicate finger against Lilly's lips.

"You'll see." Miley whispered before leaning in to kiss her.

Lilly found herself becoming lost in the softness of Miley's lips and the fire, always evident when Miley was around, was kindled and stirring to life within her. She reached across to find Miley's hands resting on the lap of her pure white dress, and she held them tightly in her own, conveying her need for her young wife that night.

Miley gasped against the touch and pressed her mouth more ardently against Lilly's, breaking a hand free to rest her fingers against Lilly's cheek and stroking her jaw and neck with restrained ardour. "We're nearly there, love." Miley murmured softly against Lilly's lips, her voice struggling to hold back her desire.

They broke away from their generous embraces when lights at the end of a road the carriage had turned down grew closer. The driver was slowing the horses and soon they pulled up in front of a seemingly humble hotel. Yet for all its modesty Lilly could see the beauty of the building and the place was quiet, secluded out in the green fields which she had grown to love. From its structure, she could only guess that the place used to be a barn and it was still hugged by climbing plants that were heady with the fragrance of summer in their blossoming flowers.

Miley descended the steps of the carriage first and turned to offer her hand to help her wife. Lilly smiled as she came to land gracefully by Miley's side and together they thanked their driver before they were greeted by a woman who had obviously stayed up late to await their arrival.

"Good evening ladies." The hotel owner was smiling warmly at them, her arms stretched in greeting and Miley stepped forward at once, where she kissed each of the lady's cheeks.

"Hello Maggie, it's so good to see you." Miley enthused and Lilly smiled from behind her.

"Don't you both look beautiful…" The lady sighed, and then she turned her attention fully to Lilly, "And you must be Lilly. I've heard so much about you and I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to make it to the reception. You had the most wonderful wedding ceremony though." She smiled warmly at the blonde, "I'm an old friend of the Stewart family – Robbie Ray broke an arm falling out of my mother's tree when he was just a boy."

She turned to lead them through the great front door of her well-built establishment. The internal walls were white with oak beams running through them and Lilly smiled at the loveliness of the place.

"Now then, you two will be staying in the _Hayloft_ which is the suite at the top. It used to be an actual hayloft if you're wondering, dear." Maggie said to Lilly with a wink. She gave Miley the keys to the room and bade them both a goodnight. Miley offered her hand to her bride and together the two ascended the staircase to find their quarters for the night.

Miley's hand was hot in her own and Lilly felt acutely nervous. Her wife was so beautiful on this day that she was at a loss of what to say prior to what they both knew would be a night of consummation which would affirm their devotion to one another. Miley was just as quiet as she was, though, and it was only when they reached the door of their room that she turned and offered a shy smile to her other half.

"Here we go." Miley said quietly and she opened the door to their room. Lilly stepped forward at once and wrapped her arms around Miley, who looked at her incredulously, "What are you doing?"

Lilly grinned, "Carrying you across the threshold. What else?"

Miley shook her head, "Lilly…" She murmured, "I don't know if that's a good idea. Are you strong enough? I mean, your accident…"

Lilly silenced her with a soft kiss, "I'm strong enough for this."

Miley's eyes were full of concern, yet Lilly was determined and she bent a little to gather Miley up, before she swept her off her feet. It was more difficult than she would have found if her body had not been smashed up by a rogue van several months prior to the wedding, but Lilly had dreamt of this day. She stepped forward bravely and, finding that she could do it, she carried Miley across the threshold of their hotel room.

Breathing heavily, though trying to conceal it, Lilly lowered Miley gently to her feet once they had walked a few steps forward on the other side of the door. She was rewarded by Miley peppering her face in soft kisses, to which Lilly happily succumbed. She ran her hands in wonder up and down Miley's sides, allowing them to roam around to her back and play with the lace that covered the fastening of her strapless dress.

"Lilly…" Miley moaned against her lips and she deepened their kiss.

Lilly felt as if she were on fire as the lava of her need for Miley bubbled ever higher through her body. She wanted to weep because her love for her wife was so tireless and she pulled Miley flush against her body, trying to convey just how much she would continue to want her long after this night had passed.

Eventually Miley managed to slow Lilly's hurried kisses and ease their lips apart. Her eyes were half-closed and their sapphire depths were swirling with molten passion. She began to step away from Lilly until she was standing next to an ice-bucket near the large windows which overlooked the rolling hills. With a smile Miley pulled out a cold bottle of champagne and slowly twisted the metal clasp away from the cork. Lilly watched her, almost impatiently and couldn't take her eyes off her wife. She could not remember a time when she had wanted Miley more and yet the brunette was being so slow; teasing her enough to live a burning ache in Lilly's stomach.

The cork popped from the bottle and Lilly swallowed; her mouth was suddenly dry as she regarded the white mist which streamed out from the top of the bubbling champagne. Miley poured two glasses and placed the champagne back into the ice before she handed one over to Lilly.

"To us - for life and even after death, until forever." Miley murmured as she held up her glass.

Lilly smiled, "_Amor vincit omnia – _love conquers all."

Miley's lips parted and her eyes were still shining with the light of the heavens as she reached out and tugged Lilly towards her by the folds of her dress. The pair touched their glasses together, yet did not pause to drink for they were already too much in need for the pressing of their mouths, each woman seeking to feel something new whilst revelling in the familiar sensations.

They drew away, with chests rising and falling with the breath that was needed after such a fiery kiss. Then Miley indicated for Lilly to wrap her arm around her own so that they could each drink with a tight closeness.

The champagne disappeared quickly from their glasses and the rush of the sparkling wine was swift to take over. Lilly felt light-headed from the bubbles that were now fizzing everywhere, channelled through the stream of her blood and she could see that same blithe dizziness in Miley's bright smile. It was in that moment that Lilly could wait no longer and she leaned forward, taking Miley's mouth against hers once more and the brunette was soon bowing backwards from Lilly's onslaught.

Then Lilly's hands were at the fastening of Miley's dress, her fingers passing over the lace and carefully pulling it free, whilst her mouth strayed to Miley's neck. She pressed hot kisses down Miley's throat and then she stopped, to draw away and turn Miley in her arms so that she could work on the lower part of her back. Lilly's mouth followed the curve of Miley's spine whilst her skilful hands released the catches of the silk and she could finally slide her warm hands inside and brush the skin of Miley's waist.

Miley trembled when she felt Lilly's heated palms slide up her sides, rising to cup her breasts and carefully stroke the taught flesh, whilst her lips once again spread kisses from Miley's neck to her ear. Lilly took the lobe into her mouth and casually flicked her tongue against the jewellery, enjoying the differing texture from Miley's soft skin.

"Lilly…" Miley gasped, because Lilly's hands were growing bolder and she had to turn and kiss her beloved wife passionately, conveying her strong desire for the other woman with the power of her ardent lips.

The white silk of Miley's dress fell from her body, revealing her naked torso and slender legs to her young lover. Lilly's eyes widened at the delicate lace undergarments adorning all of the places she had left to uncover and she had to swallow when Miley's strong hands were upon her once more, playing with the fastenings of her own bridal gown.

"God, I love you…" Lilly sighed and then her breath turned into a sob, for sharp tears pricked her eyes.

Miley pulled away, her eyes catching up Lilly's once more, "And I love you too – endlessly. Please… Let me…" Miley was trembling when her lips grazed over Lilly's, her sure hands faltering on the smooth silk catches which held the bodice of Lilly's dress together.

"I need you." Lilly moaned and Miley's hands pushed the straps of her dress over her shoulders.

They were twisting against each other, the hot skin of both women eager to touch, to collide and a low whine was beginning to escape from Miley's throat as Lilly's soft lips trailed over her bare chest. "It's not enough." Miley gasped, her fingertips stroking over Lilly's cheeks and bringing her gaze upwards, so that she could see Miley's requirement with her own eyes. "I need to be closer to you. Help me find a way of falling closer to you."

Lilly nodded and rose up at once to clasp Miley's face and kiss her with a slow passion that burned and trickled through her being and into Miley's; starting at the place where their lips met and blazing in the currents of her veins, to the pulse of her very heart. Love, already thick within the blood of each young woman, was overpowering that night. It was under the light of the silver moon that they fell upon the white sheets of their marital bed, and pale flesh collided with all the power of the ocean waves upon the turf and sand.


	27. Split Shadow

_A/N: I know you've had to wait a bit longer than you may have previously liked for the continuation of my story, but it's here all the same :) We've moved on a couple of years and I'm sure it feels like that since I last updated. I'm afraid the next update won't be for another couple of weeks - I'm off on holiday now and I'm going abroad again. I just wanted to give you all something to remember me by first... Enjoy._

_x_

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 27 – Split Shadow**

_She could make angels;  
I've seen it with my own eyes.  
You've got to be careful when you've got good love  
Because the angels will just keep on multiplying…_

_**Two years later…**_

Lilly's arms were already aching with the strain of the groceries that she clutched to her chest. It was almost entirely too hot that afternoon in late summer to be carrying the equivalent weight of a whole week's food shop, yet it was her turn and she wasn't one to grudge.

The golden sunlight filtered down through the leaves of the trees that lined the pathway through the park, leaving patterned shadows on the concrete and the speckles of light flickered over Lilly's blonde hair whilst she walked. The burden in her arms hardly felt like anything with the warmth of the sun on her cheeks and Lilly couldn't help the smile which crept across her expression because it was a lazy Saturday's afternoon, and they still had one more day left of their weekend.

A patter of footsteps followed her up the path and Lilly moved to one side to let the little boy followed by his sister career past her. They ran with their arms outstretched beside them and made noises like old fashioned aeroplanes from the Great War; streaming along in the sunshine without a care in the world, and Lilly's smile grew to see them. A familiar sensation was bubbling up in her chest and she had to stop before she was overwhelmed. It was an intense longing that she had only been briefly aware of before, yet in the last year it had become stronger until it was palpable and she felt it burn now in the pit of her stomach. This need was ingrained in her soul – it was a part of who she was and in growing older it jarred within her with each step of her life.

A mother's voice was calling out to her children, lazily asking them to pay heed and to come back. The boy turned, clumsily, before his feet pounded the grass verge harder and he returned to his smiling mother. The girl was cautious and more elegant. She pivoted on tip-toes, her arms held above her in a graceful loop and her eyes crinkled up with youthful mirth when she realised Lilly was watching. She liked an audience and Lilly grinned with her.

"Abigail!" The girl giggled and flopped out of her previous stance, she crouched a little before she propelled herself towards her mother who was ushering them out of the park. The woman was young, in her early thirties, and Lilly smiled when she saw the roll of her eyes at the children who were continuing to run circles around her.

The family group made their way out of the park through a different gate to the one Lilly was headed towards and Lilly was left to her own company. She sighed as the ringing voices of the children eventually drifted out of her hearing and she was left to the drone of traffic when her feet found the familiar streets which would take her to her front door.

Lilly hummed an old tune to herself, the sound a low buzz in the back of her throat, and the feeling which had almost engulfed her earlier settled down in the soothing melody of a youth that had past. "This is the life, hold on tight…" Lilly murmured, too lethargic to sing full-heartedly, and she was glad when she was swallowed by the shadow of the row of houses she was walking alongside. It really was hot and she was looking forward to a cold glass of water when she got home.

Her legs were heavy with the heat of the day as she moved slowly up the stoop to let herself in the front door of their little house. Lilly had lived in Malibu all of her life, yet she was never ready for those days when the sun was so close that she could almost feel it embracing her with an uncomfortable warmth.

The bags of groceries were slipping in her arms as she fumbled with her set of keys and fitted the right one in the lock before the door swung inwards. Lilly was breathing heavily whilst she crossed the threshold and she closed the door behind her with her foot in a practiced gesture before she moved into the kitchen. She collapsed forward when the bags came to rest on the kitchen table and, panting slightly, she eventually pulled herself upright to catch the amused eyes of her wife.

"I did offer to come with you."

Lilly shrugged, "It's nothing."

Miley smiled and her eyes flickered away as Lilly leaned backwards and massaged her lower back with tired hands.

"Did you remember to get flour?"

"Flour?" Lilly said and tried to remember back to the list in her jeans pocket.

"Yeah."

"I don't think it was on the list."

"Perhaps not." Miley replied and, still smiling, she moved to the refrigerator to fetch Lilly a bottle of cold water.

Lilly took the drink from Miley slowly, her eyes entirely caught up in Miley's own which appeared to be glowing. Miley was smiling and her lips twitched with the effort of subduing the expression. Lilly twisted the lid from the bottle and broke their gaze to drink deeply. As she did so she became aware of the flowers on the windowsill of their kitchen, and on the table, and through the door behind Miley in the lounge. These hadn't been here before she had gone to the grocery store.

"Did you go out?" Lilly gasped as she paused from her drinking to ask Miley her question.

Miley looked about her at the display of tulips and various wild flowers which were filling their home with sweet late summer fragrances. "I must have done." Miley replied in mock surprise and the mysterious smile she was wearing grew.

Lilly frowned slightly; a feeling of unease at the unknown was growing within her. Miley clearly had some news to break, but Lilly wasn't sure she necessarily wanted to hear it. For a while now Lilly had known that Miley had been scanning the websites which devoted themselves to the legacy of Hannah Montana. She seemed restless and at times drew herself away into solitude where she would sit and sigh, oblivious of Lilly watching her from the doorway and worrying about the happiness of her wife.

They had been trying for a child. Lilly had undergone treatment first, followed by Miley, yet neither attempt at pregnancy had gone to plan. Lilly was undergoing further tests because she feared she was barren; a dread that Miley had told her was irrational, but she wasn't the one who had been knocked down by a car. To Lilly mortality was a thin line which she walked with a certain caution since she had almost died a year before they had married. There was no telling the amount of damage the accident had done to some of her internal organs, and by that Lilly meant her ability to carry a child.

It had been a stressful process with Miley insisting that these things take time whilst Lilly quietly despaired. Recently Miley had started singing more Hannah songs of old and following the speculations of the fans whose love for her alter-ego was taking longer to die. Lilly fretted that Miley would soon want to return to her performing days, and that living the life of an ordinary woman and wife was only draining her of her energy for the life she was meant to live within those boundaries.

Miley had been famous since the age of twelve and, although she always had the guise of Hannah Montana to lose herself under, it was surely a difficult part of herself to drop entirely. She had done well in the first two years of their marriage, yet fame had often proved a disease among other celebrities and Lilly was waiting for the day when Miley would succumb. Miley would tell Lilly that they were still young, too young surely to be trying for a family at this stage in their lives, and that she had more to prove to the world, and to herself. She would return to the stage and Lilly would pick up the pieces. How could she not?

"Are you okay?" Miley's voice broke through Lilly's thoughts and Lilly blinked before her focus returned to Miley, who was no longer smiling. "You've gone pale, are you alright?" Miley's voice was low, soft, and she pulled out a seat in encouragement for Lilly to sit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lilly replied. No matter how much she brooded over Miley's desire to return to fame she didn't dare voice her fears to Miley. It would crush her and Lilly loved her too much.

Miley remained standing and stood on the opposite side of the kitchen table to Lilly, leaning forward with her hands on the top of a chair as she watched her best friend closely. "What's wrong?" Miley asked Lilly, continuing to use that same tone she had instigated earlier when she had noticed Lilly's change in mood.

Lilly shook her head, "Nothing, I'm just a bit nauseous. I think it's the heat – it feels very close out there and the groceries were a little heavy." Lilly turned sheepish, and Miley's dark eyes continued to probe gently into her own. Lilly cleared her throat, "I'm sorry I forgot the flour."

Miley shook her head, "It wasn't on the list."

"Oh."

Miley smiled slightly, "You would have picked it up if it was on the list."

"I don't normally forget things…"

"I know." Miley sighed and her eyes flickered away from Lilly.

"What did you need flour for anyway? I thought our cupboards were packed with baking things."

"We have enough flour." Miley said.

"Hmm." Lilly sighed, her hands closing into loose fists of anxiety on top of her knees beneath the table. There was something Miley needed to tell her, yet she was worried for Lilly's state of mind.

"Are you feeling better? Can I get you anything?" Miley asked and Lilly shook her head.

"I'm okay. I think carrying the groceries home took a bit out of me."

"You need to be careful." Miley sighed, "You shouldn't have brought so much stuff back if you didn't think you could handle it."

"Really I'm fine." Lilly said, and then she felt her eyes prick with tears of shame. She and Miley had always shared their feelings and now she was hiding. It wasn't right and it was hurting her, making her feel worse.

"What's wrong?" Miley was looking at her directly again, her eyes piercing and alive with fear.

"I'm just not feeling well." Lilly said and inhaled deeply to hold the tears back.

"In what way?"

"Just… Sick."

"Sick?" Miley blinked and leaned back, rocking on her heels. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Like what?" Lilly asked and Miley took a step away from the chair she was leaning on.

"You're not…?"

Lilly's eyes widened, "What?" Then it clicked and she let out a long breath, "Oh…" Miley had tensed and her great blue eyes were incredulous as she continued to look on and wait for what Lilly had to say. "What if I was?" Lilly breathed quietly and she leaned forward, her arms coming up on top of the table to support her now as she gazed back at her wife, imploring her to speak.

Miley swallowed, "It could be a bit difficult."

"Difficult?" Lilly repeated, her nightmares coming forth to reality; Miley didn't want what Lilly longed for in her deepest of hearts.

"Yeah."

"I thought you wanted this." Lilly replied, shaking her head slightly as she rose to her feet to meet Miley on level ground.

"I did. It's just… The timing."

"It's not like it hasn't been planned." Lilly answered, exasperated and she pressed her palms against her face, "Miley…"

"I just don't know how I feel about this." Miley said slowly, "It's going to make things a bit more complicated. I mean," Miley frowned, "wow. This is… Wow…"

Miley was still for moments that dragged and caused the knot in Lilly's chest to tighten. Then, suddenly, Miley was laughing. Her laughter filled the small space of their kitchen and Lilly's eyes widened.

Miley's laughter ceased, yet she was still smiling, "It's like, it's like we're having twins…"

"Twins?" Lilly took a step nearer Miley, "What? I mean, how would you know that? Twins don't run in my family."

Miley shook her head and closed the remaining distance between them, taking both of Lilly's hands into her own, "No, you don't understand… Lilly, I'm pregnant."


	28. Unconditional

_A/N: I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update and continue writing this story - I think this chapter has to be proof that I'm still going for my readers! I__'m just very busy at the moment in general with work and life and summer is always busy... Birthdays and holidays and friends and sunshine, and rain etc. Thank you for being such faithful reviewers though :)_**  
**

_x_**  
**

**Deaths of Flowers**

**Chapter 28 – Unconditional**

_Time it was I had a dream,  
And you're the dream come true.  
If I had the world to give,  
I'd give it all to you…_

"…Lilly, I'm pregnant."

The nausea fled Lilly in that instant only to be taken over by a greater dizziness that had her reeling forward into Miley's arms.

"Woah…" Miley gasped as Lilly fell into her and, panting slightly, they sank to the floor together. Miley was pressing her hands against Lilly's face, brushing the loose hair away from her eyes and stroking her temples. "Come back to me." Miley soothed and Lilly struggled into focus.

"I fainted." Lilly said quietly, half in shock that she had done so.

Miley was still cradling Lilly close to her and she rested a kiss between her wife's eyes. "I know. I don't think you're very well."

Lilly swallowed, "You're pregnant." Miley nodded. "Oh my god." Lilly sighed, "You're pregnant."

"I am. Lilly, we're going to have a baby."

Lilly reached out slowly, her fingertips tentatively touching Miley's stomach through her shirt. "You're really pregnant."

"Yes. And I'm going to get fat."

Lilly blinked and looked up to meet Miley's eyes, "You won't get fat. You'll be beautiful. You're already glowing… I can't believe I didn't realise before."

Miley glanced away, "I'm sorry. I went behind your back. I know that we said we'd take it in turns but you were so worried about the tests and I just knew that it would happen and I so want a baby…"

Now Miley was crying and she started sobbing softly as she held Lilly in her arms. "I'm so sorry if I've hurt you. I know what I've done is wrong but I couldn't bear to see you sad when I love you more than anything, and I want to give you _everything_."

"I know." Lilly shifted in Miley's arms, pulling out of her embrace only to rise up beside Miley and draw her back into a tighter hold. She ran her fingers through her wife's hair and kissed her cheeks. "You've made me so happy. You're pregnant and, Miley, we're going to have a baby." Miley smiled and allowed Lilly to kiss her lips softly.

"Oh," Lilly drew away, "Miley, I'm not pregnant."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Oh. I wasn't sure…" Miley said quietly before trailing off.

"We won't be having _twins_." Lilly said slowly. "If that's what you can even call that kind of situation."

"Are you okay that I'm going first?"

Lilly smiled, "I couldn't be happier. It's still our child and we're going to love him or her unconditionally, no matter who carries the baby or gives birth to it."

"I know. I still can't believe it, but I'm carrying a piece of you inside of me."

"It's amazing." Lilly agreed. "When did this happen?"

"I went back to the clinic a couple of weeks after the doctor told me I wasn't pregnant the first time round. I knew you were just beginning your tests but something inside of me told me it would happen. I didn't want you to be disappointed that it wouldn't so I kept it a secret to see whether it would. Last week I took a home test and it said I was pregnant. Yesterday afternoon, when you were at work, I went to the doctors to confirm it and they said that we had managed to conceive." Miley laughed again, "Oh my gosh, we really are going to have a baby, aren't we?"

Lilly nodded slowly, "When is it due?" She asked after a pause. The information was still sifting through and she was afraid that if she moved too quickly in her questions then all of Miley's work would be undone.

"In just under eight months."

"Do we have enough time to prepare?"

Miley chuckled softly, "It's too late to worry about things like that now."

Lilly released a low and incredulous whistle, "I can't believe it." She turned her eyes back to Miley, "From now on you're not doing any lifting – you're banned from grocery shopping and from vacuuming the house."

"Lilly, I'm pregnant, not disabled."

"We're not losing this after we've worked so damn hard to get here in the first place." Lilly replied adamantly. "Here, let me help you to your feet."

Miley was smiling as Lilly carefully dragged her upright, "Thank you darlin'." She slurred placidly and smiled when Lilly pressed an affectionate kiss against her lips.

"Come on," Lilly was pulling Miley out a chair from the kitchen table, "we need to start making lists."

Miley's eyes widened, "Of what?"

"Baby things! We need to get a stroller, baby clothes…" Lilly paused and here her eyes lit up, "We can get it tiny baby shoes…I see them in stores all the time and now it's finally our time to buy them, for us."

Miley reached across the table to squeeze her wife's hand, "I know." She said gently.

"We can get it a miniature Hannah Montana t-shirt." Lilly beamed.

Miley rolled her eyes, "Yeah because I'm sure there's still plenty of them knocking around." She replied sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised." Lilly's eyes were twinkling, "Ever been on the _Hannah Montana Forever_ website?"

"There's a site called that?"

"Sure. It's been created by your die-hard fans and it's full of Hannah merchandise, old records and conspiracy theories about where you really are now."

"Jesus."

"Do you know who runs the site?"

"A bunch of crazies?"

"I guess you could say that. It's actually Ashley."

Miley pursed her lips, "Ashley? Ashley who?"

Lilly grinned, "Ashley as in Amber and Ashley, Ashley."

It took another second and then Miley was there with her, "Oh. Oh my gosh. You're kidding?"

"Honey, I wish I was."

Miley's lips twitched into a smile, "It's good to know she's keeping herself occupied these days."

"Indeed." Lilly reached across and linked their fingers together, "Hey, Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to have a baby."

"I know."


End file.
